


La Voie des lucioles

by Milesine



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Avertissement pour la violence même si elle sera très rare, Beaucoup de couples mais aucun triangle amoureux, F/F, F/M, La chronologie des jeux a été légèrement altérée pour cet AU, Mais il y en aura d'autres, Mais on parle de Dragon Age tout de même, Multi-Warden AU, Ou presque puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule Garde des Ombres malgré tout, Seuls les personnages principaux apparaissent au-dessus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesine/pseuds/Milesine
Summary: 9:30 du Dragon : L'Enclin gronde. Dysnomia Cousland, héritière de Hautecime et cadette des Gardes des ombres, est déterminée à sauver Férelden de l'engeance. Elle compte parmi ses compagnons la jeune soeur de Morrigan, une elfe répondant au nom de Mantis Surana.9:40 du Dragon : Dysnomia, maintenant héros et reine de Férelden, refuse d'attendre l'Appel et de mourir dans les Tréfonds. Malgré les inquiétudes de son époux, elle quitte Dénérim pour partir en quête du remède qui les guérira tous deux de la souillure, avec la ferme intention de révolutionner une fois de plus tout ce que l'on croyait savoir sur les Gardes des ombres. Et pour cela, elle a besoin d'une alliée.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie, pour m'avoir aidé à développer cet AU, pour me soutenir dans mes moments de doute, pour être la meilleure bêta avec laquelle il m'ait été donné de travailler et pour m'avoir autorisé à travailler avec Dysnomia Cousland et Até, ses deux personnages. 
> 
> Avertissement : Puisqu'il s'agit d'un AU, plusieurs éléments ont été modifiés par rapport aux jeux. La chronologie, par exemple, a été "raccourcie" par rapport au canon. D'autres éléments, en lien avec les personnages, ont également été altérés. 
> 
> NB : Même si certains chapitres sont mis en ligne depuis longtemps, il m'arrive encore de les éditer légèrement. Les publier me motive à poursuivre mon travail mais je ne veux pas m'empêcher de retravailler les chapitres déjà publiés si j'en ressens le besoin.

**9:40 du Dragon**

Dysnomia avisa le panneau qui se balançait au-dessus d'elle. Un personnage de bois, la tête renversée, pendait au bout d'une corde nouée autour de sa cheville. Pas d'erreur possible – après trois longues semaines de voyage, elle était arrivée à destination.

La plupart des lieux se découvrent avec les yeux, parce que les bruits comme les odeurs y sont anecdotiques – ce n'était pas le cas de l'Auberge du Pendu et Dysnomia le comprit sitôt le seuil de la porte franchi. Les hommes y parlaient fort, et leurs rires profonds montaient jusqu'au plafond voûté pour y résonner indéfiniment. A leur clameur se mêlait le chant du ménestrel qui, porté par sa lyre, contait les hauts-faits des héros de la cité. La salle toute entière sentait le bois, la bière et la viande braisée. L'atmosphère y était si riche, si dense de manifestations de vie que Dysnomia eut besoin d'un instant pour s'y accoutumer.

Le visage dissimulé sous sa cape sombre, elle observa les lieux à la recherche d'une figure familière. Elle discerna dans la foule le visage buriné d'ouvriers usés par le soleil, les yeux brillants d'alcool et de fatigue de femmes épuisées, les armures scarifiées de soldats de la garde civile qui avaient tout donné pour leur ville ces dernières années. Aucune elfe, aucun nain. Il aurait été trop simple de les retrouver si vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Dysnomia s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, son mabari Até à ses côtés. Elle s'apprêta à apostropher la serveuse qu'elle avait aperçue à son arrivée mais alors qu'elle levait le bras pour attirer son attention, le battement blanc d'un tablier dans l'arrière-cuisine l'en dissuada. A cette distance, la serveuse ne l'entendrait pas.

Dysnomia avait fréquenté peu de tavernes depuis l'Enclin. Alistair et elle en visitaient occasionnellement, pour se rendre plus accessibles et montrer au peuple que leurs souverains n'étaient pas arrogants au point de mépriser ces lieux qui accueillaient en leur sein les plus humbles. Mais à se trouver ici, drapée de sombre, inconnue parmi les inconnus, Dysnomia se retrouvait, Garde des ombres portant sur ses épaules le salut de sa nation. A l'époque, les auberges étaient pour elle et ses compagnons la preuve irréfutable que le Créateur se souciait toujours de Ses enfants. La vision de leurs ombres attablées, projetées sur les murs de pierres par l'immense cheminée d'une taverne parmi tant d'autres, était un souvenir que Dysnomia considérait encore avec tendresse.

La serveuse reparut enfin, de lourdes bouteilles noires serrées contre son giron. C'était une femme exceptionnellement grande qui affichait un sourire affable. Dysnomia la héla.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

"Je suis à la recherche d'une femme", expliqua Dysnomia. "D'une elfe, plus exactement. Elle a un enfant. Une petite fille, blonde."

"Ah, la rouquine." L'aubergiste s'empara d'un torchon humide et s'attela à frotter une série de verres alignés sur le comptoir. "Elle vit plus ici, mais elle vient régulièrement pour récupérer son courrier. Je peux vous louer une chambre, si vous voulez."

"C'est une affaire urgente", insista Dysnomia. L'affaire pressait. Elle avait rejoint la côte depuis Dénérim, pour embarquer sur la Mer d'Ecume. Deux semaines plus tard, ses pieds trouvaient la terre ferme du port de Kirkwall. La première étape de sa mission officieuse : un voyage d'une vingtaine de jours pour retrouver une ancienne connaissance et quérir son aide sans aucune certitude d'y parvenir. Elle ne pouvait perdre plus de temps. "Savez-vous où elle vit, désormais ?"

"Pas exactement." La serveuse fronça le nez, l'air concentré. "Elle parle pas beaucoup. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait déménagé plus au sud, près des docks. Elle bosse comme guérisseuse, les gens la connaissent bien."

"Merci."

Dysnomia lui adressa un poli signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Até sur les talons. La serveuse l'interpella une dernière fois, dépitée.

"Quoi, vous ne consommez rien ?"

Mais Dysnomia ne l'entendit pas. Un homme, visiblement éméché, avait à l'instant agrippé la couture de sa cape pour conserver son équilibre. Dysnomia n'eut pas le temps de réagit – le tissu découvrit jusqu'à ses cheveux. Les babines retroussées, Até s'interposa entre sa maîtresse et le Marchéen qui s'éloignait déjà en marmonnant. Dysnomia replaça d'une main hâtive la cape et tapota le sommet de la tête de son mabari de l'autre. Le geste n'était plus nécessaire depuis longtemps mais l'habitude était restée. 

"Tout va bien, Até."

La saison chaude touchait à sa fin et l'air de la Basseville était moite, lourd – irrespirable même, à cause de la poussière qui se détachait des bâtiments en chantier. Malgré les efforts des citoyens, il était difficile de ne pas voir que la ville était blessée. Les demeures ravagées par la guerre s'étalaient à perte de vue, leurs charpentes ouvertes sur le ciel comme autant de cages thoraciques calcinées. Dans chaque rue que Dysnomia traversait, l'odeur de la cendre lui donnait l'impression d'inspirer des grains de sable. Elle pressa le pas, fendit en deux un groupe de jeunes femmes chétives. Elle s'enfonça ainsi dans les ruelles étroites des quartiers pauvres de Kirkwall jusqu'à entrevoir dans le lointain la longue descente de marches qui menait aux docks. La zone recelait de pêcheurs, d'artisans, de marchands et de citadins, toutes races confondues. Si celle qu'elle recherchait était aussi connue que le prétendait l'aubergiste, Dysnomia n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un capable de l'orienter.

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Elle s'était adressée à un jeune elfe qui aiguisait des lames pour son employeur. Il identifia sans mal la personne décrite.

"Il vous suffit de traverser la place, puis de tourner à gauche au bout du chemin. Sa porte est ouverte toute la journée, vous trouverez facilement."

Il avait raison. Les maisons de cette rue éloignée du cœur de la Basseville n'avaient pas été défigurées par les affrontements et se ressemblaient beaucoup. Hautes de deux étages, elles s'allongeaient sur plusieurs mètres comme une unique bâtisse constituée de quatre murs poudreux. Il n'y avait que leurs gouttières en cuivre pour les délimiter. Dysnomia se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la seule porte ouverte, une main fermement pressée contre sa cape pour la maintenir en place.

\--

La pièce était étroite et rectangulaire. Organisées deux par deux, quatre chaises de bois se faisaient face et entouraient une deuxième porte, très discrètement entrebâillée cette fois. Dysnomia s'approcha, légère sur ses pieds, et tendit l'oreille. D'abord, elle ne perçut rien d'autre qu'un léger bourdonnement. Puis, et son corps tout entier se tendit à ce son, une voix. _Sa_ voix. _Mantis_.

Dysnomia s'autorisa à observer ce que la fine fente entre la porte et l'encadrement de celle-ci lui laisserait voir. Elle distingua d'abord une table basse qu'elle devina très longue. Une petite femme brune était assise dessus et lui tournait le dos. Une jupe d'un violet sombre balaya l'extrémité de son champ de vision et Dysnomia supposa qu'elle appartenait à Mantis. La femme descendit de la table et Dysnomia, prudente, se retrancha sur le côté. Après quelques amabilités, la porte s'ouvrit et les yeux de la femme rencontrèrent ceux de Dysnomia.

"Excusez-moi", murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre la rue, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

Dysnomia retourna son attention vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Mantis nettoyait désormais la table à l'aide d'un linge humide, préparant la place pour un éventuel futur client. Elle se ressemblait. Le même corps maigre, le même chignon roux, les mêmes yeux énigmatiques. Dysnomia s'éclaircit la gorge et Mantis sursauta.

"Ah, je ne vous avais pas vue. Entrez, je vous en prie, je…"

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la silhouette d'Até et Mantis en perdit la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sensiblement, effectuant des allers-retours constants entre le mabari et la femme masquée de bleu à ses côtés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un "oh" silencieux mais Dysnomia ne lui laissa pas le temps de retrouver ses mots.

"J'aimerais vous parler. En privé", ajouta-t-elle en désignant de la main la porte ouverte dans son dos.

Le poing serré autour du tissu, Mantis la considéra du regard jusqu'à retrouver sa contenance. Elle hocha alors machinalement la tête, davantage pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice, et pivota sur place pour faire face aux épaisses marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

"Griselda !"

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds fit bientôt son apparition au sommet de l'escalier. Mantis lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

"Viens, chérie. Nous avons une invitée spéciale, aujourd'hui", dit-elle en désignant Dysnomia d'un petit geste de la main. "Emmène-la à l'étage, tu veux bien ? Je vais fermer le cabinet." Elle dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Dysnomia. "Je vous rejoins tout de suite."

Dysnomia acquiesça. Elle baissa la tête en direction d'Até, qui aboya joyeusement en s'asseyant. Elle frotta doucement le sommet de sa tête, puis plongea sa main dans la sacoche en bandoulière qu'elle portait pour en extraire un biscuit. Le mabari, qui haletait déjà d'excitation, s'en saisit de ses mâchoires puissantes.

"A tout à l'heure."

Elle se détourna de lui après une dernière caresse pour diriger toute son attention vers la petite fille qui lui tendait déjà la main.

"Suis-moi", dit-elle et Dysnomia, qui avait traversé seule toute la Basseville, prit les doigts de Griselda entre les siens.

Le premier étage était une pièce unique, directement placée sous de solides poutres en chêne qui se dressaient à intervalles réguliers. Elle était d'ailleurs si large qu'elle en paraissait d'autant plus vide. Au milieu de l'espace se tenait une table ronde et trois chaises similaires à celles que Dysnomia avait trouvé dans l'entrée. Du reste, Mantis et sa fille avaient peu d'effets : deux matelas posés à même le sol, une petite armoire et quelques coffres ouverts sur de l'argenterie, des vêtements et des fioles. Une légère odeur d'herbes séchées flottait dans l'air, apaisante.

Dysnomia se débarrassa enfin de sa lourde cape, qu'elle pendit au dossier d'une chaise. Griselda leva vers elle deux yeux sombres émerveillés.

"Ah !" Elle plaqua une paume contre sa bouche dans un élan de stupéfaction exagéré. "Vous êtes la jolie dame de Fort Céleste !"

"Je m'appelle Dysnomia", lui sourit-elle. "Enchantée de te revoir, Griselda."

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire radieux qui dévoila jusqu'au rose de ses gencives. Une fossette creusa sa joue ronde et l'espace d'un instant se superposa au visage de Griselda celui d'un autre. Le cœur de Dysnomia s'en serra désagréablement.

Mantis les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau entre les bras. Dysnomia discerna une bouteille d'eau en verre, trois gobelets, une théière et une petite boîte métallique.

"Je crois qu'Até m'a reconnue", dit Mantis après une courte hésitation alors qu'elle déposait le plateau sur la table. "Du thé ?"

"Volontiers."

Dysnomia tira à elle la chaise sur laquelle elle avait étendu sa cape et s'assit. La boîte en métal s'ouvrit sur un petit _pop_ très sec.

"Griselda, du thé ?"

L'enfant fit non de la tête depuis le matelas où elle était assise. Mantis ne disposa donc que deux gobelets sur la table, puis retourna à ses feuilles. Ses gestes étaient raides, régis par une minutie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un tel contexte, et elle ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil anxieux en direction de Dysnomia. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas. Durant l'Enclin, Mantis n'avait jamais été à l'aise qu'avec une seule personne, sa sœur mise à part.

"Il avait l'air content de me voir", reprit Mantis avec un degré égal de nervosité. "J'étais contente de le revoir, moi aussi."

"Les mabari sont des animaux très intelligents, vous savez. Et je suis sûre qu'il vous appréciait également."

L'information sembla détendre Mantis, et cela se vit jusque dans sa posture. Dysnomia lui adressa un sourire fatigué. L'air tiède de la pièce pesait sur son corps éprouvé par la cale du bateau et son front lui semblait lesté de plomb. Il lui fallait pourtant lutter – le Créateur savait qu'elle avait parcouru tout ce chemin avec un objectif bien précis.

"Ainsi, vous êtes guérisseuse."

"Bénévole", précisa Mantis qui versait alors l'eau de la bouteille dans la théière. "Les habitants n'ont jamais été aussi pauvres. J'exerce grâce aux donations des plus chanceux."

Elle entoura ensuite la théière de ses paumes ouvertes. Le bourdonnement que Dysnomia avait identifié alors qu'elle observait l'intérieur du cabinet se fit de nouveau entendre.

"J'ai obtenu cette maison par l'intermédiaire de Varric. C'est sommaire, mais suffisant. Les mages sont rares, à Kirkwall. Beaucoup ont quitté la ville pour défendre leur liberté, d'autres la fuient comme la peste. Ceux qui restent participent à l'effort commun mais…"

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules et s'humecta les lèvres. Dysnomia peinait à détacher son regard de la faible lueur ambrée qui émanait de ses mains. 

"Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici simplement pour vous enquérir de l'état de Kirkwall."

"Non, c'est vrai."

Par la fenêtre leur parvenait l'agitation de la cité, les voix confuses des habitants et le bruit des chariots de marchandises. L'eau se mit à bouillir.

"Je suis à la recherche d'un remède contre la Souillure."

"C'est une entreprise dangereuse."

"J'ai affronté l'Enclin."

Mantis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise puis ramena l'une de ses jambes contre son ventre, son talon pressé contre le bois de l'assise.

"Nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'un tel remède existe. Mais… Ce n'est pas impossible", concéda-t-elle. "Nous doutions tous de l'existence de l'Urne Cinéraire, après tout."

"Tout comme nous ignorions qu'il était possible pour un Garde des ombres de ne pas succomber en tuant l'Archidémon."

"C'est vrai."

Mantis estima que le thé avait eu le temps d'infuser. Après avoir rempli les deux gobelets, elle poussa le plus rempli en direction de Dysnomia.

"Attention", souffla-t-elle alors que Dysnomia entourait son verre d'une main gantée.

"Je sais que l'étendue de vos connaissances dépasse celle de nos mages, fille de Flémeth", continua Dysnomia, qui ne pouvait perdre de vue l'aboutissement de son exposé. "Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais solliciter votre aide."

Mantis fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se trouva incapable de répondre, le bord de son gobelet appuyé contre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'eut pas le temps de déglutir que Dysnomia reprenait déjà.

"Vous avez affronté l'Enclin, vous aussi. Et j'ai confiance en vous."

Sous-entendu, _contrairement à Morrigan_.

"C'est une entreprise dangereuse", répéta Mantis, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

"Je sais. D'autant que vous avez refait votre vie ici. Vous êtes libre de…"

"Non, ce ne sera pas un problème", l'interrompit Mantis. "Le cabinet, je veux dire. J'ai un assistant, il saura me remplacer. Et Varric sait que Kirkwall n'est qu'une étape pour nous. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est…"

Dysnomia n'avait pas réellement besoin de suivre le regard de Mantis pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré tout sur la petite fille qui, assise son lit, manipulait de petits personnages en bois.

"Je ne partirai pas sans elle", poursuivit Mantis à voix basse. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle court le moindre risque."

Dysnomia l'avait anticipé. Mantis avait traversé tant de choses, pour et avec sa fille. Elle savait que requérir son aide reviendrait à s'attacher la compagnie de la fillette.

"Nous la protégerons." Dysnomia reposa son verre contre la table. "Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien."

Une telle promesse ne pouvait être tenue – Dysnomia, aussi influente soit-elle, ne pouvait dicter au destin les chemins qu'il lui faudrait emprunter. Le crépuscule au-dehors enveloppait désormais la Basseville de son voile indigo. Les deux femmes burent leur thé dans le silence.

Le jour décrût rapidement. Mantis décréta finalement que l'heure du souper était venue. Elle quitta la table pour s'emparer d'un bougeoir et pinça la mèche entre le pouce et l'index. La bougie s'enflamma d'un rouge ardent qui illumina la pièce toute entière.

"Je ne veux pas effrayer les habitants, alors je n'emploie que mes talents de guérisseur vital", dit-t-elle doucement. "Mais le feu me manque."

Dysnomia ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Mantis maîtrisait le feu comme d'autres respirent – c'était une évidence parmi tant d'autres.

"Je suis surprise que vous soyez venue me chercher mais… Donnez-moi la nuit pour réfléchir", décréta alors Mantis. "Partir à la recherche d'un tel remède est une noble quête."

Elle eut un regard absent en direction de la fenêtre. L'Enclin ne s'était pas abattu dans les Marches Libres mais à Kirkwall comme en Férelden, la misère portait le même visage. En cet instant, le bien-commun importait moins aux yeux de Dysnomia que ce qu'un tel remède représenterait pour elle, mais il était essentiel que Mantis trouve ses propres motivations.

"Merci."

Il était étrange de la remercier maintenant, sans réelle réponse de sa part. Peut-être la remerciait-elle de l'avoir accueillie et écoutée, de l'héberger et la nourrir. Peu importait.

La soirée s'acheva calmement. Mantis et Dysnomia gagnèrent la cuisine et échangèrent quelques banalités pendant la préparation du bouillon. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de l'Enclin et pourtant, toutes deux peinèrent à trouver des histoires valant la peine d'être partagées. Qu'y avait-il de surprenant à cela ? Au sein d'une compagnie, elles s'étaient appréciées sans jamais nouer de liens. Mantis avait respecté sa leader, Dysnomia sa combattante. Leur alliance passée reposait entièrement sur l'urgence de la situation. Et cette fois encore, Dysnomia était venue la trouver par pur pragmatisme. Elle espérait maintenant ne pas s'être trompée.

Griselda les rejoignit pour le repas. Elle brûlait de connaître tous les détails de la vie d'une reine – Dysnomia répondit à ses questions avec tendresse. L'heure du coucher venue, Mantis lui céda sa couche, partageant celle de sa fille, et pour la première fois depuis son embarquement, Dysnomia goûta à une réelle de nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Dysnomia passa l'essentiel de sa matinée retranchée à l'étage en compagnie de Griselda et d'Até. Lorsque Mantis les retrouva, ce fut pour annoncer que son assistant acceptait de reprendre le cabinet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme précisé dans les tags, la chronologie des jeux a été un peu altérée dans le cadre de cette histoire. Il y a environ deux ans et demi voire trois ans de moins entre le début d'Origins et la fin d'Inquisition (Trespasser exclu) que dans le canon. Ce sont surtout les ellipses qui ont été raccourcies. Petite chronologie : 
> 
> 9:30 : Début du Cinquième Enclin  
> 9:31 : Fin du Cinquième Enclin/début de l'Acte I  
> 9:33 : Début de l'Acte II  
> 9:35 : Début de l'Acte III  
> 9:38 : Conclave et mort de la Divine Justinia, proclamation de la nouvelle Inquisition  
> 9:40 : Défaite de Corypheus  
> 9:40, six mois plus tard environ : Rencontre de Dysnomia et Mantis à Kirkwall.


	2. Chapitre I

** 9:30 du Dragon **

 

"Vous n'avez plus le choix, Dame Cousland."

La voix de Duncan était profonde, assurée mais navrée. Pour une recrue qui refusait de le suivre, il avait invoqué ce droit irréfutable qui liait désormais Dysnomia à son ordre. Mais il avait conscience du sacrifice auquel il venait de la contraindre et Dysnomia devina en même temps que lui la question qui la hanterait pour longtemps encore : _si je m'étais battue pour eux, mes parents auraient-ils survécu ?_ La réponse s'écrirait en centaines de possibilités dans ses pensées et ses rêves, mais à cet instant précis, Dysnomia ignorait toute la ténacité de cette culpabilité qui la suivrait pendant des années et des années, de ce remord persistant qui l'étoufferait de son étreinte.

 _Vous n'avez plus le choix_. Etait-ce réellement aussi simple que cela ? Duncan révoquait son libre-arbitre, ses parents la suppliaient de fuir, et… et quoi ? La suite des événements était déjà toute tracée. Elle partirait. Ses parents mourraient. Et elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

Dysnomia posa un genou à terre, le menton tremblant. Son père, allongé à même le sol du cellier, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et sa respiration irrégulière se répandait en échos rauques entre les murs de pierre. Eléonore s'était agenouillée aux côtés de son époux et pressait de sa main la plaie humide qui noircissait son abdomen. L'un se savait mourant et l'autre, si elle était capable de se défendre, n'avait dans son carquois qu'un nombre limité de flèches. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais. Hautecime était tombée, et ses nobles dirigeants suivraient bientôt.

Dysnomia ne craignait ni Duncan, ni le pouvoir de ce droit de Conscription. Mais elle aimait ses parents, et respecterait leur dernier souhait. Ils lui demandaient de vivre – elle vivrait. Son père articula son prénom, le corps trop lourd pour seulement lever la main et lui faire signe de s'approcher plus près.

"Mon enfant." Il s'interrompit pour tousser, et une grimace déforma ses traits lorsque l'air quitta ses poumons. "Je suis si fier de vous, mon enfant. Regardez-vous…"

Il observa sa fille, couverte de sang et d'entailles, et son regard s'illumina d'une triste tendresse.

"Duncan vous aidera à retrouver Fergus. Dites-lui que je suis fier de lui aussi."

Dysnomia entoura de sa paume la joue moite de son père. Dans un dernier effort, il poussa sa tête contre sa main et y trouva du réconfort. Até, qui observait la scène en retrait, s'approcha de sa maîtresse pour frotter sa tête contre son bras.

"Howe jubile déjà, où qu'il soit. Mais je sais qu'il ne capturera jamais ma petite fille, et cela me rassure."

Dysnomia essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main pour en chasser la brûlure du sel.

"Le temps presse", rappela Duncan à contrecœur. L'urgence résonnait plus gravement dans sa voix que dans n'importe quelle autre.

"Dysnomia", appela doucement Eléonore. "Partez sans vous retourner. Tout ira bien, je vous le promets."

Elle tendit sa main libre en direction de sa fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux sombres d'une main tachée de rouge. Dysnomia tremblait, de peur, de tension, de confusion. Les doigts d'Eléonore se coulèrent sur sa pommette, puis sa joue. De son pouce, elle dessina un arc-de-cercle à l'odeur de fer sur sa peau.

"Je suis désolée", dit Dysnomia dans un souffle. "Mère, je suis désolée."

"Tout ira bien", répéta Eléonore, et un trou béant se creusa dans la poitrine de Dysnomia. Pour ne pas disparaître toute entière, elle se raccrocha à la main de sa mère.

"La salle du trésor est toute proche. Récupérez-y l'épée de la famille et le bouclier aux armoiries de Hautecime. Howe les détruirait."

Dysnomia acquiesça alors qu'elle se hissait sur ses jambes. Elle ferait tout son possible pour récupérer cet héritage.

"Vous trouverez ensuite les cuisines", annonça Eléonore à l'intention de Duncan, de la voix sereine de ceux qui ont accepté l'inévitable. "Si les soldats de Howe connaissaient cet accès, ils nous auraient déjà trouvés."

Duncan la remercia sans doute, mais Dysnomia ne pouvait détacher son attention de la main de sa mère, qu'elle touchait encore du bout des doigts. Un pas en arrière, et elles se lâcheraient. Un simple pas en arrière, et elle abandonnerait ceux qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Mais Dysnomia savait – elle n'avait plus le choix.

"Au revoir, père. Au revoir, mère."

"Au revoir, Dysnomia."

L'heure était venue. Le bras de Dysnomia retomba le long de son flanc, et elle recula d'un pas. Elle eut aussitôt l'impression que deux mains agrippaient ses côtes pour ouvrir sa cage thoracique. Elle chancela, en équilibre entre deux mouvements. Tout en elle lui criait de rejoindre ses parents pour ne plus jamais les quitter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait puiser en elle la force de s'arracher à eux une seconde fois. Alors, serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, elle se détourna et regarda Duncan droit dans les yeux.

"Allons-y", dit-elle, et elle détesta chaque fibre de son corps pour avoir prononcé ces mots. Duncan se mit simplement en marche et elle lui emboîta le pas, Até sur ses talons. Dysnomia ne pleura pas, ce soir-là. Elle ne s'y autorisa pas.

\--

Eléonore avait raison : les couloirs au-delà du cellier étaient complètement déserts. Dysnomia guida Duncan jusqu'à la salle du trésor, et trouva sans mal l'épée et le bouclier qu'elle avait si souvent admirés enfant. Elle abandonna les dagues qu'elle avait ramassées sur un corps pour affronter les mercenaires de Howe et noua les sangles du bouclier autour de son avant-bras. Le cuir mordit dans sa chair couverte d'ecchymoses et de plaies qui se déclinaient en nuance de rouges sous le tissu ensanglanté de sa chemise de nuit. Dysnomia n'eut pas mal – l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines était si puissante qu'elle dominait toutes les informations que recevait son cerveau, la douleur y compris. Une fois l'épée récupérée elle aussi, Dysnomia et Duncan se remirent en chemin.

Ils gagnèrent les écuries sans croiser le moindre soldat. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient prudemment entre les box où s'alignaient des chevaux nerveux, Dysnomia remarqua une masse étrange et colorée dans la paille. Elle plissa les yeux et discerna des bottes, des mains et des visages, tous barbouillés de sang. Un hoquet d'horreur lui vint à la vue de ces corps empilés et mutilés, parmi lesquels elle reconnut le palefrenier et ce garçon d'écurie qui préparait sa monture les jours de chasse à courre. Elle se força à détourner le regard.

Duncan refusa d'emprunter des chevaux. Le château d'Hautecime était établi au sommet d'une colline et la ville vallonée s'étendait tout autour. La disposition des lieux était adéquate pour les archers, et des montures feraient d'eux des cibles faciles. Il leur faudrait procéder avec discrétion et prudence.

L'air de Hautecime exhalait le brûlé, là où des incendies avaient allumés, et de la ville toute entière montait des cris de peur. Pourtant, fuir s'avéra étrangement aisé. Avec l'assurance que les troupes du tiern, parties guerroyer, n'interviendraient pas, les mercenaires de Howe s'étaient répandus sur les maisons alentours comme des frelons infestant une ruche. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de simplement maîtriser les villageois, et prenaient un plaisir apparent à les terroriser. Ils enfonçaient les portes, forçaient les peureux à genoux, mataient les plus braves, rugissaient de plaisir à la découverte d'une cave à vins. Et captivés par ce plaisir sadique, ils avaient délaissé les rues.

Parfois, le cliquetis clair d'armures en mouvement avertissait Duncan et Dysnomia de la présence de soldats. Avec souplesse, Duncan repoussait Dysnomia de son bras ganté contre la palissade la plus proche, et guettait les déplacements de leurs ennemis. Les mercenaires s'éloignaient sans les voir, le nez levé vers les étoiles tant ils étaient ivres de pouvoir.

Les demeures et les granges se firent rares et bientôt, ils se trouvèrent entourés de vastes étendues brunes qui s'étiraient à perte de vue. Les cris des villageois n'étaient plus qu'un écho lointain et glaçant, et le silence des champs était si épais, en comparaison, qu'il en était indécent. Dysnomia se retourna une seule et unique fois : les hautes vapeurs orangées, qui opacifiaient le ciel au-dessus du château, la dissuadèrent de recommencer. 

Ils avancèrent dans l'obscurité la plus absolue pendant deux heures environ. Duncan ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, malgré les récents événements. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait et surveillait leurs arrières, bien qu'il ait rangé ses lames depuis longtemps déjà. Até trottinait aux côtés de sa maîtresse, les oreilles dressées. Une certaine raideur dans sa démarche trahissait cependant sa retenue. Il avait encore toute l'endurance nécessaire pour accélérer, mais il refusait de s'éloigner de Dysnomia qui, épuisée, progressait lentement. 

La terre glaise sous ses pieds nus la ralentissait considérablement. Elle glissait de plus en plus et retrouver son équilibre était un effort supplémentaire. Chacun de ses pas envoyait une décharge dans ses jambes, si lancinante qu'elle manqua de s'effondrer à plusieurs reprises. Son corps tout entier s'éveillait à la douleur, aux ecchymoses, aux plaies ouvertes, aux courbatures. Et le contact de sa chemise de nuit… Les sangs de ses adversaires y avaient coagulé avec le sien, et les petites écailles pourpres étaient rugueuses contre sa peau. Chaque frottement la ramenait au château, à la lutte contre ses assaillants, au dernier sourire de ses parents – à ces images qu'elle ne rattachait pas encore à la réalité, mais qui la rongeaient déjà de l'intérieur.

Dysnomia ne remarqua pas qu'elle ralentissait. La pointe de son épée, trop lourde pour une combattante qui favorisait l'agilité à la force, traçait dans la terre un sillon de plus en plus profond. Son corps, cependant, ne heurta jamais le sol – Até se mit à aboyer, inquiet, et Duncan cueillit le corps de sa recrue avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, lorsque deux bras solides la déposèrent contre un matelas. Dysnomia battit des paupières pour en chasser le sommeil qui y pesait comme du plomb, et entrevit entre deux clignements la lueur indolente d'une bougie, puis le visage d'un homme au teint travaillé et à la barbe sombre.

"Duncan ?", essaya-t-elle d'appeler, mais les syllabes se confondirent sur sa langue.

Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, Dysnomia s'agita davantage. Son corps tout entier protestait, et elle avait l'impression que de lourdes charges étaient enchaînées à ses membres. Son bras battit l'air avec mollesse avant de s'écraser contre une surface moelleuse. Cinq doigts entourèrent sa cheville et déplacèrent sa jambe. Le rythme cardiaque de Dysnomia s'emballa. Elle essaya de se relever, mais son buste, comme lesté, refusa de lui obéir.

"Duncan !"

Elle essayait de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux et de soulever sa tête quand une paume tiède se posa contre son front.

"Tout va bien", lui répondit une voix grave, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme celle du Garde. "Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité, Dame Cousland. Reposez-vous."

Un courant frais effleura son front lorsque la main se retira et Dysnomia cessa de lutter, éreintée. Quand Duncan remonta les draps sur elle, elle dormait déjà.

\--

Lorsque Dysnomia se réveilla au petit matin dans une pièce inconnue, une nouvelle vague de panique alarma chacun de ses sens. Elle était sur le point de se redresser, la main tendue à la recherche de l'épée, quand elle se rappela le visage de Duncan et les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Elle scanna la chambre du regard, et quand ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité relative, elle les vit :  Até, allongé sur le côté, ronflant doucement au pied de son lit ; Duncan, assis sur une chaise, la tête rejetée contre le mur ; et non loin de lui, alignés contre le mur, l'épée et le bouclier. Dysnomia se laissa aller contre le matelas avec un soupir de soulagement. Si Duncan et Até dormaient tous deux, elle était réellement en sécurité.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, le temps que son mal de crâne, qui venait et partait comme une pulsation, s'apaise. Elle agita d'abord les doigts, puis chacun de ses membres, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Elle choisit finalement de se lever et repoussa les draps rêches qui s'enroulaient inconfortablement autour de ses jambes. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage lorsqu'elle se trouva debout, mais aucun son ne quitta sa bouche.

Alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans le couloir d'une démarche chancelante, une paume pressée contre le mur pour soutenir son propre poids, une petite femme voûtée vint à sa rencontre. Elle tenait contre elle une pile de vêtements et une paire de bottes en cuir, pendue au bout de ses deux doigts en crochet. Dysnomia, qui ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, sursauta comme si un serpent lui avait mordu le pied. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt de quelques pas.

"Ah, ma petite, ma petite", s'excusa aussitôt la femme. "Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, pardonnez-moi. Je vous apportais des vêtements..." 

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et présenta les vêtements à Dysnomia avec un sourire avenant. Dysnomia relâcha sa garde, le corps encore tendu.

"Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?"

"C'est votre ami qui vous a portée. Il est arrivé très tard, je dormais… Mais il frappait avec insistance, et votre chien aboyait beaucoup, alors je lui ai ouvert. Il vous tenait dans ses bras, et il semblait fatigué, lui aussi.  J'ai préparé la chambre de ma fille pour la nuit, et il vous a déposé sur le lit. Vous étiez si pâle, et toute pleine de sang… Je voulais appeler un médecin, mais il m'a dit que vous aviez seulement besoin de repos."

Dysnomia hocha lentement la tête alors qu'elle intériorisait les paroles de la vieille femme.

"Tenez", reprit-elle en lui confiant les vêtements. "Ils appartiennent à ma fille, et vous êtes plus grande qu'elle, mais ce sera mieux que rien."

Dysnomia la remercia. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement l'idée de pouvoir se débarrasser de sa chemise de nuit qui, toute déchirée et gonflée de sang qu'elle était, méritait d'être qualifiée de _rien_. Elle n'était pas présentable, et s'en voulut de se tenir ainsi devant son hôte.

"La salle d'eau se trouve au bout du couloir. Je vais demander à mon mari de vous apporter de l'eau chaude."

La femme disparut aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée. Dysnomia se dirigea lentement vers la pièce indiquée et s'y trouva seule, face à elle-même, pour la première fois depuis une petite dizaine d'heures. Elle prit le temps de regarder son corps plus en détail. Sa peau était couverte de taches colorées, du violet, du rouge, du brun là où des croûtes s'étaient formées. Ses plaies étaient heureusement superficielles – elle était une combattante véloce, et elle savait anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires. Elle ressentit alors le besoin de voir sa tête, et s'empara d'une petite bassine en métal qui reposait, inutilisée, au sommet d'une commode remplie de linge. 

La surface incurvée magnifiait les traits de son visage à la façon d'une loupe. Dysnomia s'intéressa à chacun d'eux, tour à tour. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, une large marque cramoisie redessinait l'angle de sa pommette, et des cernes noirs creusaient son regard. Une légère coupure sectionnait la peau de son front et s'étirait jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Elle écarta ses mèches sales de sueur et de poussière pour observer la plaie, et remarqua alors que la racine de ses cheveux avait été comme blanchie à la chaux. Quand le mari de son hôte, un homme trapu aux mains calleuses, toqua à la porte pour lui apporter l'eau, Dysnomia ressentit une honte plus grande encore à se montrer dans un tel état.

Elle se déshabilla, puis tira vers elle un petit tabouret à trois pieds. Elle s'installa face au large baquet que l'homme avait apprêté pour elle et y trempa son éponge. Dysnomia nettoya ses blessures, et le sang se dilua en long fils troubles dans l'eau fumante. Ses jambes d'abord, puis ses bras et son buste, et finalement ses cheveux. Elle se rappela alors le passage des doigts fins de sa mère, là-bas dans le cellier, et quelque chose en elle céda. Des larmes embuèrent sa vue – l'éponge délaissée dériva à la surface de l'eau.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir-là avait eu lieu pour la dernière fois. La main de sa mère épousant sa joue, la voix vibrante de fierté de son père – plus jamais elle n'en ferait l'expérience. Howe lui avait tout pris. Les dîners mondains, les récitals, les parties de chasse et les fêtes qui réjouissaient Hautecime toute entière – toutes ces choses qui constituaient sa vie, il les avait raflées aussi. Et elles ne se produiraient jamais plus.

De vingt ans de vie ne restait qu'un frère parti en guerre. Un frère qui ignorait tout du meurtre de ses parents et de la situation de sa cadette, un frère qui n'était pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras et pleurer avec elle. Dysnomia était seule, et elle pleura seule – pleura l'injustice et la cruauté, le poids des souvenirs qu'elle portait, sa propre solitude. Pleura jusqu'à tout épuiser et ne plus rien ressentir. Quand ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, l'eau de son bain était froide. Alors Dysnomia essuya ses yeux brûlants d'un mouvement du pouce et se leva. Duncan devait être réveillé, maintenant. Elle se devait de le rejoindre.

Les vêtements apportés par son hôte s'avérèrent trop petits – le pantalon révélait jusqu'aux premières cicatrices sur ses mollets et le tissu de sa tunique l'entravait dans ses mouvements. Avant de descendre, elle s'observa une dernière fois dans la petite bassine. Les poches noires sous ses yeux étaient toujours aussi larges, mais elle s'estima présentable, maintenant qu'elle avait décollé le sang séché de sa peau et lavé ses cheveux. Au vu des circonstances, elle n'obtiendrait de toute façon rien de mieux.

Elle gagna la cuisine et fut aussitôt accueillie par les jappements joyeux d'Até qui s'empressa de frotter sa truffe contre les paumes de sa maîtresse. Duncan était là lui aussi, et son visage s'illumina avec soulagement quand il l'aperçut.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Je vais bien", répondit Dysnomia en s'asseyant face à lui. Ce n'était pas tant un automatisme que la vérité – elle se sentait profondément calme, depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner en compagnie de la petite femme et de son époux, Duncan déclara qu'il leur fallait reprendre la route. Le village le plus proche se trouvait à deux ou trois kilomètres seulement. Ils s'y arrêtèrent pour acheter des vivres, ainsi que des protections en cuir, deux dagues et un bagage pour Dysnomia. Elle y déposa soigneusement l'épée et le bouclier de sa famille et se promit de veiller à ne jamais les perdre de vue.

Le voyage dura vingt-et-un jours. Ils se mettaient en route dès le lever du soleil et ne s'arrêtaient qu'à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque la noirceur ambiante et la fatigue les forçaient à dresser le camp. L'effort était conséquent, mais leur destination inspirait à Dysnomia une détermination inépuisable. Les ruines d'Ostagar n'était pas seulement l'objectif du Garde des ombres et de sa recrue : elles étaient également celui de Fergus, et de toute l'armée de Hautecime. Elle interrogea les habitants de toutes les villes qu'ils traversèrent. Certains ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de ce tiernir, d'autres lui assurèrent avoir reconnu les armoiries de la ville sur une procession de plastrons étincelants. Dysnomia n'avait pas besoin de plus. L'espoir la consolait – l'espoir la portait.

Duncan et elle rencontrèrent quelques brigands, mais ne se heurtèrent à aucune difficulté majeure. Dysnomia n'affronta en réalité qu'un seul ennemi : le crépuscule. Si la nuit suivant l'attaque du château avait été courte mais paisible, Dysnomia eut ses premiers cauchemars dès la nuit suivante. Elle se réveilla en sueur, au beau milieu de la nuit, le souffle si court qu'elle s'en écorcha la trachée, et plaqua une main contre sa gorge pour y arrêter un flot de sang onirique.

Aucune nuit ne l'épargna. Dysnomia s'endormait, et ses rêves se peuplaient de mercenaires en armure éblouissante, de villageois désemparés, d'un père blessé et d'une mère désarmée. Le pire était de ne pas pouvoir s'éveiller. Des centaines de mains osseuses retenaient Dysnomia et l'obligeaient encore une fois à tout revoir, tout revivre. Alors elle se débattait dans son sommeil, hurlait toute sa douleur à l'intention de la nuit, et ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'intervention de Duncan ou d'Até. Ce premier lui proposait à boire et lui offrait de parler, mais Dysnomia déclinait toujours poliment. Até, pour sa part, se blottissait contre elle, et Dysnomia caressait sa fourrure d'une main tremblante jusqu'aux lueurs blanches de l'aube.

Jamais la jeune femme n'aborda avec Duncan les événements de cette nuit-là. Elle disait régulièrement qu'elle allait bien, mais ses cheveux blanchissaient chaque jour un peu plus. En réalité, ils parlaient très peu, les nécessités du voyage mises à part. Le Garde des ombres engageait parfois la conversation, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dysnomia ne se perde dans ses pensées. Duncan comprenait. Il se taisait simplement, et se rappelait d'en discuter avec elle une autre fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ostagar, les cheveux de Dysnomia avaient perdu toute leur couleur.

Elle se présenta au Roi Cailan avec une simplicité que l'aspirante politicienne qu'elle était aurait sévèrement jugée dans d'autres circonstances. Duncan l'invita ensuite à retrouver Alistair, mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Fergus. Elle s'élança donc au cœur du vaste campement militaire avec cette seule intention. Et elle crut le voir, plus d'une fois. Alors l'espoir gonflait sa poitrine, et elle pressait le pas. Elle s'imaginait lui parler, le serrer dans ses bras, convaincue que de sa simple présence, il comblerait le vide en elle. Mais alors l'homme qu'elle avait avisé se retournait, et arborait comme tous les autres des traits étrangers. Déçue mais déterminée, Dysnomia persévéra.

Il était facile d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de ruines, tant elles étaient animées de vie. Les Gardes des ombres et les soldats du roi s'y activaient comme au sein d'une fourmilière : ils déplaçaient du matériel, s'entraînaient rigoureusement, parlaient avec enthousiasme et appréhension de l'assaut à venir. Des tentes colorées avaient été plantées ça et là pour les membres les plus éminents de cette armée, et les robes chatoyantes des mages se reflétaient dans les armures polies des guerriers.

Elle dépassa deux détachements, l'un de Gwaren, l'autre de Dénérim, avant de reconnaître, sur un drapeau flottant au vent, deux lances croisées devant une goutte de pluie d'un vert délavé. Hautecime. Des soldats en simples tuniques s'activaient autour de deux tentes jumelles et Dysnomia identifia parmi eux des visages familiers. Son cœur accéléra et elle le sentit battre jusque dans ses tempes avec un enthousiasme nouveau. Elle s'approcha d'une femme qui aiguisait sa lame.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis à la recherche de…"

Les yeux verts de la femme s'illuminèrent de curiosité quand elle la vit. La couleur des cheveux de Dysnomia la fit hésiter pendant une seconde à peine, puis, sûre d'elle, elle s'exclama :

"Dame Cousland !"

Un large sourire rayonnait sur son visage. Dysnomia y répondit faiblement.

"Ça alors, vous ici ! Mais comment ?"

La soldate avait très certainement de la famille, et savoir la situation de Hautecime l'inquiéterait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à combattre. Et Dysnomia n'avait aucune envie de parler de la trahison de Howe.

"Je suis la dernière recrue des Gardes des ombres", révéla-t-elle seulement. "Duncan m'a choisie le lendemain de votre départ."

 _Quelques heures après_ , en réalité, mais Dysnomia se garda de le préciser. La femme hocha la tête avec admiration.

"Je suis à la recherche de mon frère."

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la guerrière et Dysnomia en eut un pincement désagréable au cœur. 

"Vous l'avez raté de peu, Dame Cousland. Il a été envoyé en mission de repérage dans les terres sauvages de Korcari, avec d'autres soldats. Une histoire de quelques jours… Je le préviendrai de votre présence dès qu'il sera de retour !", ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant l'air défait de la jeune noble.

Dysnomia la remercia sans joie et s'éloigna des tentes dressées par l'armée royale. Fergus était venu ici. Il était tout près, il était en vie, et il reviendrait bientôt. Il lui fallait être patiente et tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Dépitée, elle partit à la rencontre de cet Alistair. Elle le trouva sur une esplanade plus en hauteur, aux prises avec un mage. Leur rencontre fut très sobre, elle aussi. Elle lui posa des questions mais, absente, elle oublia d'en écouter les réponses. Le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas – il était simplement heureux d'avoir en sa compagnie une nouvelle cadette.

Ils reçurent l'ordre de partir en quête des traités dans les terres sauvages de Korcari en compagnie de deux autres recrues dont Dysnomia oublia le nom sitôt qu'il fut prononcé. Quoique dangereuse, la tâche lui offrait une nouvelle opportunité de retrouver son frère et la jeune femme s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Sous couvert d'explorer les environs, elle entraîna leur petit groupe dans des coins reculés, sous des alcôves de mousse épaisse, au-delà de marais stagnants et fétides. Ils rencontrèrent des bêtes, des engeances et des cadavres, mais aucune troupe, aucun petit groupe en repérage. Une voix dans sa tête suggéra que Fergus était peut-être rentré entretemps – un nœud dans sa gorge se forma à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et si les engeances avaient eu raison de lui ? Et si des hommes de Howe avaient voyagé jusqu'à Ostagar pour le trouver, et le tuer à son tour ? Et si, et si…

Embarrassé, Alistair la rappela à l'ordre : maintenant qu'ils avaient trois flacons remplis de sang d'engeances, leur priorité était de trouver les traités. Dysnomia se résigna. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'elle puisse faire.

Ils trouvèrent les traités et elle accepta l'aide des sorcières avec une méfiance qu'elle éprouvait désormais à l'égard de tous – une apostate serait tout au plus aussi sournoise qu'un ami de longue date. Mais les deux sœurs, fidèles à leur parole, leur rendirent les traités avant de les raccompagner, sans détour, jusqu'à la lisière d'Ostagar.

Alors vint l'Union. Quand la première recrue mourut pour avoir bu la décoction, elle hésita. Etait-ce un risque qu'elle souhaitait prendre ? L'autre cadet se rebella sous ses yeux, parce qu'il avait une femme et un enfant. Dysnomia n'avait rien de cela, peut-être même plus de frère. L'homme périt de la lame de Duncan. Dysnomia avala d'une traite le contenu de sa coupe.

Le réveil ne fut pas plus douloureux que les précédents. La nausée, la sueur, et l'étreinte froide d'un cauchemar sur sa peau – à la seule différence qu'elle avait rêvé d'engeances et de dragons, et non de ses parents seuls face à la mort. On lui donna de nouveau des ordres – allumer le fanal de la tour d'Ishal – et elle s'y plia avec la diligence d'un militaire qui achève une tâche dans l'espoir d'en recevoir une autre.

Vaincre l'ogre et embraser le fanal ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, sinon la sensation que le trou béant qui avalait sa poitrine s'étendait désormais jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps. Le regard dans le vague, elle se tenait immobile, accroupie devant la cheminée qu'ils avaient enflammé. Alistair lui demandait quoi faire quand un grondement monta des escaliers, confusion de grognements et de pas. Dysnomia, alourdie par le poids de son sac, eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Une flèche fendit l'air de son sifflement strident, puis une deuxième – elle eut l'impression qu'on lui fouettait sèchement le flanc et l'abdomen. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alistair et elle put y lire toute la peur qu'elle aurait dû ressentir à cet instant précis. Sa dernière pensée, avant de perdre connaissance, alla à ce matin où Duncan lui avait demandé :

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Parce que comme ce matin-là, Dysnomia ne ressentait rien.

 


	3. Chapitre II

** 9:30 du Dragon **

Mantis avait pris place sur une branche haute, dissimulée au cœur d'un épais feuillage. De là, elle pouvait observer les terres sauvages de Korcari qui s'étendaient, vastes, sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le soleil, timide à cette heure du jour, transperçait de ses rayons pâles la brume opaque des marais. De la mousse brune qui étouffait la terre montait une odeur de pluie et d'herbe en décomposition. Mantis étira lentement ses ailes et les agita pour se détendre un peu. Elle avait adopté l'apparence d'un chardonneret pour que Morrigan puisse sans hésitation l'identifier aux plumes sanguines qui entouraient son bec comme un soleil pourpre.

Les deux sœurs sillonnaient le ciel de Korcari depuis deux jours maintenant, dessinant de leur vol un périmètre bien précis. Un cercle, plus exactement, au cœur duquel se trouvait une petite ruine composée de colonnades couvertes de lichen argenté et de boue, ainsi que d'une petite arche fendue en deux en son sommet. Elle abritait en son sein, au pied d'un escalier dévoré par de puissantes racines, un vieux coffre fracturé. Flémeth avait prédit que les Gardes des ombres viendraient bientôt en récupérer le contenu mais ses visions étaient d'une précision limitée. Morrigan attendait leur venue avec indifférence et lassitude – Mantis s'impatientait toujours un peu plus de faire leur rencontre.

L'aube s'étira progressivement et une lumière franche et tiède inonda les terres sauvages. Concentrée sur l'horizon, Mantis profitait de la chaleur nouvelle qui réchauffait ses plumes quand une forme noire et longiligne jaillit d'un arbre non loin du sien. La créature fonça droit vers elle, ses longues ailes déployées battant l'air avec régularité, et Mantis en sautilla d'excitation. Il était trop tôt pour que Morrigan la relève de son tour de garde. Il n'y avait donc qu'une explication possible : ils étaient arrivés. 

Morrigan, après s'être posée à terre avec souplesse, reprit forme humaine dans un nuage blanc. Mantis la rejoignit et se transforma à son tour.

"Ils sont quatre", annonça simplement Morrigan, adossée contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Mantis plissa les yeux, une main en visière à hauteur de ses sourcils pour ne pas être aveuglée par la lumière du soleil. Elle scruta le lointain de ses grands yeux sombres jusqu'à apercevoir, à travers le brouillard, des éclairs métalliques. Elle imagina des armures rutilantes, des lames aiguisées d'une propreté éblouissante, et en agita les mains d'impatience.

Toujours selon les prédictions de Flémeth, les Gardes seraient méfiants, mais accepteraient leur aide. Cette première rencontre ne présenterait en théorie aucune difficulté majeure et les deux sœurs, bien qu'équipées de leur bâton, étaient sereines. Il leur fallait à présent attendre, retranchées derrière un pilier de marbre, l'opportunité de faire leur entrée.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine de Mantis quand se découpèrent des nappes grises quatre formes précises. Elle les observa tour à tour, fascinée par les détails qui se révélaient à ses yeux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du coffre. En tête, une femme aux cheveux blancs comme parfois les elfes menait la marche. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts de cuir sombre et deux dagues entouraient sa taille. Elle s'agenouilla la première face au coffre éventré et Mantis fut immédiatement subjuguée par la puissance de son aura. Un pas derrière elle se tenait un homme à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il portait une armure qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Elle se constituait de plaques argentées, d'un tissu bleu-roi à la couleur soutenue et, ceignant son buste, d'un plastron gravé d'un griffon de légende. Mantis prêta à peine attention à leurs deux autres compagnons – ils n'inspiraient rien d'impressionnant et leurs armures étaient d'un étain des plus classiques. Son attention toute entière se porta sur l'homme et la femme qui discutaient maintenant autour du coffre à grands renforts de gestes inquiets.

Morrigan décida alors que le moment était venu. D'un petit mouvement de la main, elle invita sa sœur à la suivre.

"Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?"

Les quatre Gardes sursautèrent au son de sa voix. Morrigan descendit lentement la longue pente pavée en déclamant le discours que lui inspiraient les ruines, les marais et l'air effaré de leurs visiteurs. Interdits, silencieux, ils ne purent que suivre du regard les déplacements de la sorcière.

Mantis ne disait et ne dirait rien. Les deux sœurs avaient planifié ce moment dès la première vision de Flémeth et s'étaient naturellement réparti les rôles. Morrigan prendrait la parole, Mantis observerait. Elle n'avait jamais objecté à se trouver dans l'ombre de son aînée – elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Finalement, Morrigan porta son choix sur la seule femme du groupe. Mantis ne s'en étonna pas. Les yeux de cette femme étaient d'un bleu très pâle, très froid, et il y brillait une intelligence que la fatigue qui marquait son visage ne parvenait à estomper. Morrigan était naturellement attirée par ce genre de personnalité. Mantis ignorait si elle pouvait en dire autant, mais elle était indubitablement attirée par le visage de cette femme qui semblait avoir été sculpté à même la glace. Elle était belle et distante et ses pommettes saillantes lui conféraient une allure altière. Une petite boucle, pâle comme la neige, était tombée de son haut chignon et flattait la courbe de sa nuque, soulignant l'élégance naturelle de son port de tête.

Morrigan lui demanda son nom. La femme leva le menton et répondit avec fierté :

"Dysnomia Cousland, de Hautecime."  

D'une voix détachée, cette dernière lui expliqua alors que ses compagnons et elle étaient simplement à la recherche des traités et qu'ils partiraient sitôt les avoir trouvés. Morrigan et elle échangèrent quelques mots que Mantis n'écouta que très distraitement. Toute son attention était accaparée par les quatre humains qui écoutaient les propos de sa sœur avec une méfiance non-dissimulée.

Les terres de Korcari étaient peu visitées – les trois sorcières vivaient en relative harmonie avec les quelques tribus Chasinds qui partageaient leur territoire et que Mantis ne cherchait jamais à provoquer. Quelques paysans s'y perdaient parfois, quand ils étaient soûls ou malheureux, et deux religieux, père et fils, s'y étaient aventurés dernièrement. Morrigan, qui était la seule à s'éloigner autant de la hutte, lui avait finalement rapporté qu'ils avaient été tués. Cela ne surprit personne.

Les plus insistants étaient peut-être les templiers. Ils venaient nombreux et en réchappaient rarement. Lorsque cela se produisait (un templier plus peureux, ou plus chanceux), Mantis et Morrigan se chargeaient de vider la hutte. Trois jours de marche plus tard, Flémeth et ses filles investissaient une autre demeure délaissée par les Chasinds.

Les rapports que Mantis entretenait avec le monde extérieur se résumaient à ça. Quelques visites impromptues, jamais les bienvenues. Elle en avait développé un intérêt certain pour le monde qui s'ouvrait au-delà des marais, pour les races et leurs coutumes, leurs mœurs et leurs richesses. Morrigan lui parlait de toutes les choses qu'elle connaissait, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'un authentique détachement des Gardes des ombres.

Mantis devina que seul l'homme en armure lacée de bleu était réellement un Garde. Quand la dénommée Dysnomia demanda de Morrigan la preuve que les traités étaient bien en la possession de sa mère, Mantis porta son attention sur lui. Une lourde épée, accrochée à sa ceinture, reposait de biais contre sa cuisse et il portait à son bras gauche un large bouclier orné, lui aussi, d'un griffon. Il était large d'épaules sous ses spalières et si Mantis supposa que son armure était particulièrement lourde, il ne semblait pas gêné dans ses mouvements par les plaques qui entouraient son corps. Elle observa ensuite son visage. Elle évita ses yeux, qu'elle devina d'un brun très dilué, pour s'intéresser à la rondeur de ses joues, à la forme de son nez, aux reflets dorés qui parcouraient ses cheveux couleur de blé dans la lumière de l'aube.

Dysnomia, qui en avait terminé avec Morrigan, s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que Mantis ne comprit pas. Elle regarda ces deux inconnus attirants, l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle, et sentit grandir en elle une confusion dont elle faisait l'expérience pour la toute première fois.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ses propres émotions. Morrigan l'interpella, Dysnomia rassembla les Gardes et ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de la hutte. Morrigan et Mantis se déplaçaient avec une facilité déconcertante pour qui n'explore les marais que par extrême nécessité. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus absolu. Les Gardes affectaient une certaine nonchalance mais ne trompaient personne : à la façon dont ils observaient les moindres mouvements des sorcières entre leurs cils, survolant d'une main le pommeau de leurs armes, il était évident qu'ils redoutaient un piège. Ils ne baissèrent jamais leur garde en présence des deux sœurs – la remise des traités n'y changea rien.

Eux qui s'étaient inquiétés du prénom de Flémeth se rassurèrent de son apparence de vieille femme. L'échange des traités se fit paisiblement et lorsque Flémeth suggéra aux Gardes de laisser ses filles les reconduire à Ostagar, Dysnomia fut la première à accepter. Le retour fut preste et ils se séparèrent sans formalité aux abords du camp et des hautes portes qui le délimitaient.

Morrigan tourna aussitôt les talons. Mantis s'accorda quelques secondes de plus pour observer les ruines d'Ostagar. A cette distance, elle ne discernait que les plus hauts sommets de ce qui était autrefois une forteresse, noyés dans une épaisse fumée grise, pris au cœur des allées et venues incessantes des oiseaux messagers. L'agitation qui s'élevait de ce camp la fascinait. La clameur des épées, les efforts des soldats, les ordres des généraux… Il y avait entre ces murs un cœur plein de vie et Mantis le sentait battre avec détermination.

Morrigan, lasse, l'arracha à sa contemplation en criant son prénom. Mantis accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre, puis calqua son allure sur celle de sa sœur.

"La plupart d'entre eux ignorent qu'ils vont mourir bientôt", lui rappela cette dernière.

"Je sais."

Habituées, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se concentrer ardemment pour retrouver le chemin de la hutte. Elles s'enfonçaient entre les arbres centenaires quand Mantis releva la tête et considéra sa sœur avec espièglerie.

"Dis-moi, ma sœur. As-tu déjà une préférence ?"

Morrigan fit mine de ne pas avoir compris sa question mais son soupir, plus amusé qu'excédé, la trahit.

"Quoi", se défendit Mantis avec un sourire. "Ce serait dommage que ton favori meure au combat."

"Ce sont des hommes. Peu m'importe qui meurt, tant que celui qui survit est en mesure de faire ce qu'on attend de lui."

Mantis leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux sorcières s'enfoncèrent dans la verdure épaisse des terres sauvages et le silence les entoura en même temps que le crépuscule.

L'horizon engloutit les tours d'Ostagar, où les soldats s'entraînaient encore. Le camp tout entier grondait d'espoir. Le roi Cailan avait écrit l'histoire d'une plume confiante : l'Enclin serait vaincu avant même qu'il ne débute, ses armées rentreraient victorieuses et Férelden acclamerait ses héros. Mais Cailan n'était pas Flémeth – il n'avait pas vu les cadavres par centaines qui s'entasseraient bientôt au pied des ruines. Optimiste, il donnerait la charge à ses troupes et les exhorterait vers une mort inéluctable.

\--

Comme prédit, Loghain trahit le roi. Ses armées moururent sur le champ de bataille et les engeances, invaincues, se répandirent dans le sud du pays comme une nuée d'insectes. Des Gardes des ombres, seuls survécurent Dysnomia et l'homme à l'armure bleu-roi.

Flémeth, après leur avoir administré les premiers soins nécessaires à leur survie, les alita dans la chambre de ses filles. Elle laissa ensuite à Mantis et Morrigan la charge de surveiller l'état de leurs hôtes et les deux femmes se relayèrent au chevet des Gardes. Il fallait surveiller l'état de leurs plaies et s'assurer qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. Tout au long de la journée, elles changeaient donc les bandages, enduisaient les cicatrices d'onguents curatifs, déployaient leur magie pour accélérer la guérison.

Les blessures de Dysnomia étaient plus sévères et profondes que celles de l'homme, qui portait lors de l'attaque une armure beaucoup plus solide et couvrante. Il avait été touché à la cuisse et à l'épaule et une large ecchymose sur sa mâchoire indiquait qu'il avait été frappé au visage et assommé durement. La femme, pour sa part, avait eu le buste transpercé de part en part à trois endroits. Lorsque Flémeth l'avait trouvée au sommet de la tour, elle avait perdu tant de sang que la sorcière l'avait crue morte. Dysnomia avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. 

Plus de quarante-huit heures plus tard, les deux Gardes étaient encore inconscients. La température de Dysnomia était particulièrement inquiétante quand Mantis se rendit à son chevet ce matin-là. Son corps luttait férocement – Mantis usa de sa magie pour la soulager, une lumière bleue et tiède émanant de ses paumes. Quand les traits du visage de Dysnomia se décrispèrent, libres de toute tension, les mains de Mantis cessèrent de tournoyer autour d'elle et la sorcière s'éloigna de son lit. Elle s'approcha de l'homme pour procéder à la même routine minutieuse – pansements, onguents, magie. Son état était encourageant. Sa fièvre était tombée la veille au soir et de discrètes nuances de rose redonnaient vie à son teint livide.

Mantis plongea dans un seau d'eau un épais bout de tissu, qu'elle utilisa ensuite pour éponger les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front et les tempes du guerrier. Elle aimait veiller sur les Gardes. Elle se proposait de remplacer Morrigan chaque fois que son tour venait et se présentait à leur chevet bien plus souvent que nécessaire. C'était un échange à sens unique. Elle leur donnait de son temps et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de leurs retours. Offrir, sans rien attendre. Un processus rassurant.

Mantis sortit de la chambre à pas feutrés et tira la porte contre son battant pour isoler les Gardes du reste de la maison. L'anse en fer du seau au creux de sa main, elle traversa la pièce à vivre jusqu'à se trouver sur le seuil de la hutte : là, elle jeta l'eau souillée qui s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin contre la terre déjà humide. La journée était belle et les lourds rayons dorés qui enveloppaient les marais faisaient scintiller la rosée sur les hautes herbes. Elle déposa le seau à même le sol pour le laisser sécher au soleil puis s'avança vers l'étang qui dormait, paisible sous un lit de lentilles d'un vert éclatant, à quelques pas de la hutte. 

Les jours pluvieux aidaient à la prolifération des lotus sanguins et de hauts spécimens noirs s'alignaient au bord de l'étang. Penchée vers l'avant, Mantis rassembla le tissu de sa robe d'une main et cueillit plusieurs tiges de l'autre. Quand elle estima en posséder assez, elle avisa une pierre plate qui recevait généreusement la lumière du soleil et y disposa la moitié de sa récolte. Les plantes flétriraient vite, sous l'effet de la chaleur, et pourraient être ramassées dès ce soir.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la hutte pour s'occuper du reste des lotus. Assise à la table de la cuisine, Morrigan s'affairait un couteau en main, une variété de légumes disposée devant elle. Mantis s'empara elle aussi d'un couteau et, sans mot dire, s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur. L'air s'emplit du claquement régulier de leurs lames contre le bois de la table et les sorcières travaillèrent en silence. Quand Morrigan se leva pour embraser d'un geste de la main le petit bois sous sa marmite pour y faire bouillir les légumes, Mantis demanda :

"Où est Flémeth ?"

"Sortie."

Mantis ouvrit en deux la tige d'un lotus sanguin d'un mouvement précis du poignet. Morrigan ajouta quelques herbes à sa préparation. 

"Que penses-tu des Gardes ?"

"Je n'en pense rien." Morrigan haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. "Mère les a sauvés pour qu'eux-mêmes vainquent l'Enclin. Ce sera une alliance pragmatique, rien de plus."

Mantis opina d'un petit _hmm_ à peine audible. Elle découpa la tête d'un lotus et l'éloigna pour y revenir plus tard.

"La femme, Dysnomia… Il y avait quelque chose d'absent, dans son regard."

"Je n'y ai pas fait attention."

Mantis inclina légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour observer sa sœur. Morrigan remuait son bouillon à l'aide d'une spatule en bois et lui tournait le dos.

"Et lui, il a l'air doux."

"Idiot, tu veux dire."

Mantis fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire, non.

"Tu étais là, dans les marais", surenchérit Morrigan. "Il a dit : _les barbares, c'est barbant_ , et il s'est cru amusant."

"Je n'ai pas dit que… Ce n'est rien."

Mantis rassembla toutes les tiges effilées entre ses mains et les enveloppa dans un carré de tissu. Elle se saisit d'une première tête pour l'effeuiller avec délicatesse. Ce fut au tour de Morrigan de pivoter sur ses talons pour observer le profil de sa sœur.

"Tu aimerais m'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?" 

"Oui et non."

Mantis fit tourner la tête du lotus entre ses doigts, pensive. Lorsque Flémeth avait annoncé que seule Morrigan accompagnerait les Gardes des ombres dans leur mission, la déception de Mantis avait pu se lire sur son visage, de l'arc de ses sourcils à la moue de sa bouche. Elle brûlait de découvrir le monde et l'opportunité aurait été belle.

"Parles-en avec Mère. Elle changera peut-être d'avis."

"Non. Je respecte sa décision."

Morrigan leva un sourcil circonspect, sans un regard vers sa sœur.

"Je pense surtout que tu as peur."

"Je n'ai pas…"

Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Morrigan la connaissait mieux que sa propre mère, désormais.

"Tu ne pourras pas toujours te transformer en souris et visiter les villes du fond de ma poche, Mantis."

La jeune sœur se replia sur elle-même, le dos résolument tourné.

"Je sais."

Mantis s'apprêtait à effeuiller une troisième tête de lotus quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette chancelante. L'homme blond ! Mantis se redressa d'un bond.

"Non, ne… !"

Mais l'homme avançait déjà dans la direction des sorcières, le corps si lourd qu'il était incapable de décoller ses pieds du sol. Affaibli, il trébucha quand ses jambes cédèrent sous son propre poids – il se rattrapa avec fracas au meuble le plus proche et s'y cramponna de toutes ses maigres forces. Mantis se tourna vers sa sœur, désemparée.

"Je vais chercher Mère", déclara Morrigan avec une once de mépris. "Trouve-lui une chaise."

Elle se métamorphosa aussitôt et prit son envol d'un battement d'ailes puissant. Mantis s'approcha du Garde, prudente, incertaine, et lui présenta son bras. Les yeux de l'homme s'attardèrent sur ce bras qu'elle lui tendait, puis sur son visage, et effectuèrent ainsi plusieurs aller-retours. Mantis ressentait si clairement sa crainte que son propre ventre se noua.

"Je ne suis pas méchante", essaya-t-elle d'une voix pathétique, et l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de la croire.

D'une main, il empoigna son épaule pour y prendre appui et Mantis douta subitement être capable de le soutenir jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il le fallait pourtant. Instinctivement, elle entoura son dos d'un bras qu'elle espérait solide et l'invita à se reposer sur elle. Quand il pesa sur elle de tout son poids de guerrier blessé, Mantis se sentit plus petite que jamais.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise, à bout de souffle. L'effort transparaissait sur son visage : de grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes et il avait la peau si pâle que Mantis resta tout près de lui pour le rattraper s'il venait à perdre connaissance. Il ferma les yeux, mais sa tête resta droite. Il s'accorda un peu de temps pour reprendre sa respiration, puis articula avec difficulté :

"Sorcières… de Korcari ?"

"Oui."

Les mots étaient pâteux dans sa bouche. Mantis se promit de lui apporter un verre d'eau sitôt qu'elle ne serait plus seule à veiller sur lui.

"Pourquoi ?"

L'hébétude avait remplacé la peur dans ses prunelles. Mantis entortilla ses doigts, nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être celle qui lui expliquerait les raisons de sa présence ici.

"Toi et… Toi et la femme aux cheveux blancs, vous étiez blessés."

Les yeux du Garde s'illuminèrent à la mention de sa partenaire.

"Dysnomia", dit-il, comme pour tester sa propre mémoire. Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. "Je l'ai vue, dans la chambre."

Ni Mantis ni lui n'eurent le temps d'en dire plus. Deux ombres franchirent le seuil de la hutte et Flémeth annonça qu'elle devait parler au Garde. Mantis lui apporta à boire avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de Morrigan.

"Il a essayé de t'attaquer ?" demanda aussitôt cette dernière. Elles se tenaient non loin de l'étang et une brise légère parcourait la flore alentour comme un frisson.

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Tant mieux." 

Pas un instant Mantis n'avait pensé que l'homme puisse profiter de leur proximité pour l'attaquer. Elle n'avait jamais douté des intentions des templiers qui s'aventuraient jusqu'à leur hutte, par habitude, et parce que sa méfiance avait des racines profondes. Mais ces deux humains en convalescence… Elle refusait de croire qu'ils puissent être dangereux. Ils avaient souffert du sort, échappé de peu à la mort. Comment pouvaient-ils être mauvais, s'ils étaient eux-mêmes les victimes d'un dessein plus grand ?

"Tu es naïve", répondit simplement Morrigan. Elle le dit comme une évidence et Mantis s'en agaça.

"Non. Je les ai observés dans les ruines, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Et mon instinct me dit qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour nous." 

Morrigan se contenta d'hausser mollement les épaules et Mantis ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage. Sa sœur prétendait tout connaître à la si terrible nature humaine et ne reconnaîtrait jamais qu'elle avait, somme toute, presque aussi peu d'expérience en la matière qu'elle.

Sur un dernier soupir résigné, Morrigan fit une remarque sur les lotus sanguins qui florissaient de toute part. Le visage de Mantis s'illumina à leur mention et elle se mit à parler de ceux qu'elle avait cueilli ce matin-même, et des elfidées qu'elle avait ramassé à la lisière d'une clairière, et des embriums qui rougissaient à vue d'œil, et des herbes en fuseau qui…

Attentive, Morrigan l'écoutait parler de toutes ces choses qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps quand la voix usée de Flémeth s'éleva de la hutte pour les prier de revenir à l'intérieur.

L'homme blond était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Le regard dans le vague, il ne releva pas la tête à l'arrivée des deux sœurs. Flémeth ne lui avait donc pas épargné les détails. 

"Il est sonné, mais il s'en remettra", déclara la vieille femme à l'intention de ses filles. "Il faut vérifier l'état de ses plaies et lui rendre ses vêtements."

Elle pivota légèrement pour faire face à Mantis.

"Charge-t'en, petite." 

"Tout de suite."

Puis Flémeth adressa un petit signe de la main à Morrigan.

"Toi, suis-moi."

Mantis se désintéressa des deux sorcières qui quittaient la hutte pour s'occuper de l'homme comme on le lui avait demandé. Elle récupéra d'abord sa tunique et son pantalon dans un coffre, ainsi que les hautes bottes de cuir de son uniforme de Garde, puis déposa ses effets sur le bord de la table.

"Hé", l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Je vais retirer tes bandages, d'accord ?" 

L'homme ne réagit qu'après un long moment, le temps pour lui de comprendre qu'on lui avait parlé. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour déchiffrer le sens de ces mots. Quand enfin il hocha la tête, ce ne fut ni de gauche à droite, ni de bas en haut. Le mouvement était confus, hagard. Il n'était pas en état de donner une autre réponse, mais Mantis n'en avait pas besoin.

Elle se pencha sur lui et travailla d'abord à dénouer le pansement qui couvrait son épaule et la partie haute de son buste, là où la pointe d'une épée avait transpercé sa chair. La cicatrice était propre et blanche, quoiqu'un peu boursoufflée encore. Ce n'était pas la seule – sa peau était parsemée de cicatrices plus ou moins visibles qui formaient, toutes ensembles, d'étranges constellations pâles. Mantis s'intéressa ensuite à sa cuisse, qu'une lame avait atteinte juste au-dessus de la genouillère. L'entaille était large mais les plaies avaient cicatrisé. Elles ne risquaient pas de se rouvrir.

"Tu es guéri", lui dit-elle sans savoir s'il l'avait entendu, ou s'il avait seulement remarqué qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle lui présenta ses vêtements. Il sembla prendre conscience qu'elle aurait des difficultés à l'aider et l'arrêta d'une paume levée.

"Je peux…" Il inspira profondément et, les mâchoires serrées, se leva de sa chaise pour la toute première fois depuis que Mantis l'y avait conduit. "Je peux le faire seul."

Alors Mantis recula d'un pas et se contenta de lui tendre ses vêtements, balafrés de fil noir là où ils avaient été recousus. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un regard. Quand il eut terminé de s'habiller, le guerrier était beaucoup plus stable sur ses pieds qu'à son réveil. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'intérieur de la hutte puis avisa la porte d'entrée qui, ouverte, laissait pénétrer une vive lumière.

"Je vais sortir", annonça-t-il, et il se dirigea vers la sortie en boîtant légèrement avant même que Mantis ne puisse réagir. Les environs de la hutte étaient sûrs – elle n'avait aucune raison de lui demander de rester à l'intérieur.

Elle le guetta discrètement par la fenêtre et vit qu'il s'asseyait tout près de l'étang. Alors elle se détourna de l'extérieur et se prépara pour les soins de Dysnomia. Après s'être munie d'un seau d'eau, d'un carré de tissu et d'un petit pot contenant un onguent à base d'elfidée, Mantis pénétra dans la chambre.

Dysnomia était allongée sur le dos dans une obscurité semi-relative. Mantis, de sa main libre, souleva les draps pour dévoiler ses blessures et les examiner. Elles seraient bientôt toutes guéries ; les cicatrices seraient propres.

Alors que Mantis nettoyait les plaies avec précaution, penchée sur le corps de la Garde, son esprit alla à cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Morrigan, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sa sœur avait raison. Elle avait peur, et son appréhension était au moins aussi puissante que sa curiosité. Elle n'avait connu que deux choses en vingt-et-un ans de vie : le bascloître de Dénérim et les marais de Korcari. Voyager à travers Férelden serait très certainement enrichissant mais un profond sentiment de sécurité l'exhortait à rester ici, dans cette forêt qui la protégeait depuis si longtemps.

Mantis couvrit d'onguent la cicatrice en forme de croix, encore rouge, qui marquait la poitrine de Dysnomia.

D'une certaine façon, elle était soulagée de devoir se plier à la volonté de Flémeth. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à choisir.

 


	4. Chapitre III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NB : Le chapitre II a été beaucoup retravaillé. Il a été divisé en deux, ce chapitre étant la deuxième moitié du chapitre tel qu'il a été mis en ligne pour la première fois. Des scènes ont été réécrites pour être mieux développées !)

** 9:30 du Dragon **

Morrigan souleva du bout du pied le cadavre d'un soldat qui gisait là, sur la terre calcinée du champ de bataille. Son corps bascula mollement sur le dos et révéla un visage maculé de sang séché et de boue. Les veines de son cou saillaient, raides, noircies par la souillure. Une plaie, sombre et profonde, creusait son ventre à la hauteur de l'estomac. L'acier déchiré de sa cuirasse mordait dans sa chair en décomposition et des mouches, attirées par l'odeur de la mort, grouillaient sur sa peau pour y pondre leurs œufs.

Périr pour la gloire d'un autre. Quelle mort imbécile.

Morrigan redressa la tête et observa la plaine d'Ostagar telle qu'elle s'étendait sous ses yeux. Combien étaient-ils ? Des centaines, des milliers. Allongés, empilés, défigurés – tous ces soldats, autrefois gorgés d'espoir et de peur, étaient morts. Et ensemble, dans cet immense charnier, ils pourriraient. Se décomposeraient. Retourneraient à la terre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Une manche plaquée contre sa bouche et son nez, Morrigan avançait entre les corps. Des hommes, des chiens, quelques engeances. Si rares. Des éléments que la horde ne tarderait pas à remplacer. La sorcière ne croyait pas aux morts nobles, aux bénéfices d'un sacrifice, et cet amoncellement de cadavres en putréfaction en était la preuve irréfutable.

"Aucun survivant par ici", dit-elle à l'intention de Flémeth qui se dirigeait vers elle, traversant le champ de bataille à grandes enjambées.

Elle n'y avait pas regardé de près, mais à quoi bon ? Ces individus avaient fait un choix. A eux d'en affronter les conséquences.

"De mon côté non plus", répondit la sorcière des légendes, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. "Rentrons. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir ici."

Le parfum de l'air était insoutenable, lourd de pourriture et de brûlé.

"Avec plaisir."

Morrigan ferma les yeux pour s'ouvrir à cet état de concentration et de détachement qui précédait chaque métamorphose. Flémeth l'arrêta en se saisissant de son bras.

"Ne te transforme pas, petite. Marchons plutôt." Et comme sa fille haussait un sourcil avec perplexité, Flémeth ajouta : "J'ai à te parler."

Morrigan dégagea son bras de la poigne de sa mère d'un mouvement d'épaules.

"Cette conversation ne peut-elle pas attendre que nous soyons rentrées à la hutte ?"

"Non."

Sans plus laisser à Morrigan le temps de tergiverser, Flémeth se mit en marche d'un pas vif. Les hauts arbres de Korcari se dressaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, centenaires et puissants. Morrigan considéra la silhouette de sa mère qui lui tournait le dos, les yeux plissés. Qu'avait-elle à dire qui ne puisse être abordé qu'ici, sur ces terres désertes et désolées ?

"Je vous écoute, Mère", dit Morrigan d'une voix chargée de suspicion, après avoir fermé la distance qui les séparait l'une de l'autre. 

"Je crois que Mantis devrait accompagner les Gardes des ombres, elle aussi."

Morrigan se figea sur place, interdite. Flémeth, qui marchait en regardant droit devant elle, poursuivit sans se retourner.

"N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité ?", avança Morrigan avec prudence.

 _D'aucune utilité pour servir vos desseins_ était l'amère vérité. Mantis était une sorcière talentueuse à la maîtrise du feu incomparable, une herboriste savante, une guérisseuse précieuse. Deux Gardes des ombres, derniers survivants de leur ordre, dont la tâche serait bientôt de sauver le pays de la plus grande menace qui soit, auraient trouvé une utilité à une mage du calibre de Mantis. Flémeth, en revanche, ne se souciait que d'une seule chose.

"Justement, petite… Je crains l'avoir sous-estimée. Ta froideur et ton pragmatisme font de toi la meilleure option, bien sûr. Tu feras ce qui est attendu de toi, je n'en doute pas."

L'orée des marais se profilait devant elles, humide, insondable. La terre se faisait glaise sous leurs pieds. Flémeth reprit la parole après avoir observé les frontières abstraites de ce territoire familier.

"Ta sœur, par contre… Elle ressent les choses. Elle a de la compassion pour les autres. En cela, je la sais… plus imprévisible que toi. Mais à la voir si attentionnée envers ces deux humains, je réalise mon erreur. Cette compassion… Elle pourrait me servir, tout comme ton détachement."

Morrigan serrait les mâchoires, le corps tout entier tendu par la colère. Lorsque Flémeth l'avait trouvée pour lui parler de cette mission qu'il lui faudrait accomplir auprès des Gardes des ombres, Morrigan avait eu envie de refuser. Mais elle avait accepté, pour avoir la certitude que sa résolution protégerait sa jeune sœur.

"Mantis ignore comment réaliser le rituel et vous n'aurez pas le temps de le lui enseigner." Morrigan inspira profondément pour rester maître de l'intensité de sa voix. "Mère, vous savez que je ne me défilerai pas. Quelle différence fera-t-elle ?"

"Te crois-tu immortelle, petite ?" Flémeth rencontra son regard pour la première fois depuis que cette conversation avait débuté. Aucune émotion distincte ne marquait son visage mais un léger rictus étirait la commissure de ses lèvres. "Le voyage qui attend les Gardes des ombres sera long et périlleux. Si tu venais à périr, qui accomplira le rituel ?" 

"Comment pouvez-vous…"

Morrigan s'immobilisa, les talons ancrés dans le sol. Elle ressentait jusque dans l'extrémité de ses doigts les picotements familiers de l'électricité : de tous petits éclairs jaillissaient de sa paume en grésillant. Elle se força à serrer les poings pour contrôler les débordements de sa magie.

"Il était prévu que Mantis reste ici, avec vous. Nous nous en tiendrons au plan initial", articula Morrigan avec difficulté.

Flémeth s'arrêta à son tour. Elle pivota sur place et considéra sa fille aînée avec défiance.

"Je crains que tu ne sois pas en mesure de prendre la moindre décision, petite. Mantis fera selon mes consignes."

"Je vous interdis de… !"

Le cri interrompu de Morrigan se répercuta à ses oreilles en échos de plus en plus étouffés. Flémeth l'avait réduite au silence à la seule force de son regard.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses m'interdire, Morrigan. Rien."

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, Flémeth se métamorphosa en aigle.

"Mère !"

L'oiseau de proie gagna les hauteurs du ciel en glatissant, propulsé par la force de ses longues ailes. Les poings de Morrigan tremblaient tant sa rage était grande.

"Mère !", hurla-t-elle encore, à l'intention d'une vieille femme qui était déjà loin. Flémeth n'entendrait pas sa prière. Flémeth n'épargnerait pas Mantis. 

Un éclair traversa le ciel et fendit en son milieu le tronc d'un arbre mort. Cette fois-ci, Morrigan ne chercha pas à réprimer l'énergie électrique qui affluait dans ses mains. Elle accueillit les éclairs au creux de sa paume et apprécia chaque vibration contre sa peau.

Non, Flémeth n'épargnerait pas Mantis. Elle la réifierait, comme elle avait réifié Morrigan avant elle. Mais les choses seraient plus ardues cette fois, car Mantis avait quelque chose de plus. Et Flémeth avait tout intérêt à ne pas l'oublier. 

La colère de Morrigan mua en détermination.

Mantis avait une sœur – une sœur qui la protégerait.

\--

Mantis avait tout juste terminé de découper la viande et les légumes pour le ragoût du soir lorsque Morrigan rentra à la hutte. La journée touchait à sa fin et le ciel se chargeait de nuances de bleu et de violet en son sommet. L'homme, assis près de l'eau, n'avait pas bougé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec une telle violence que Mantis, qui s'était accroupie devant la marmite pour embraser le bois sous elle, bondit sur ses pieds.

"Morrigan ?"

Sa sœur aînée s'était immobilisée, sa silhouette se détachant comme une ombre sur ce carré de crépuscule que la porte laissait entrevoir. Il émanait d'elle une énergie puissante qui grondait comme un orage et que Mantis ressentit en picotements jusque dans le cuir chevelu.

"Mère est-elle rentrée ?"

Mantis secoua la tête, trop inquiète pour parler. Cette réponse apaisa Morrigan : ses épaules se détendirent et elle referma la porte avec moins de force.

"Bien. Mantis, il faut que tu m'écoutes."

D'un accord tacite, les deux sœurs se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Morrigan jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce pour s'assurer que Flémeth était bel et bien absente. Les risques étaient minimes : la sorcière des légendes était bien trop vaniteuse pour adopter l'apparence d'un insecte.

"Tu m'inquiètes. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a."

"Mère…" Morrigan inspira profondément pour calmer toute la tension qui habitait son corps depuis cette conversation à l'orée des marais. "Mère a l'intention de se servir de toi. Elle va te demander d'accompagner les Gardes des ombres. Je ne sais pas quand, mais elle le fera."

Mantis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le visage tout entier marqué par la confusion, mais Morrigan ne se laissa pas interrompre. Son débit était pressé, inquiet – Flémeth pouvait rentrer à tout instant.

"Refuse. Mantis, il _faut_ que tu refuses."

La voix de Morrigan avait un sous-ton suppliant que Mantis ne lui avait jamais entendu. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine, alerté par toute la nervosité qui imprégnait l'atmosphère de la hutte.

"Je… Je ne comprends pas", avoua Mantis. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

La rapidité avec laquelle tout cela venait d'être dit l'empêchait de rallier les informations en un tout cohérent.

"Je ne…" Morrigan se détourna de sa sœur pour observer les abords de la hutte par la fenêtre. Aucun oiseau noir ne troublait la quiétude du ciel de son vol. "Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Sache seulement que ses… ses projets pour toi sont différents, désormais."

Tout avait été planifié à l'avance et Flémeth avait toujours été claire à ce sujet : seule Morrigan partirait avec les Gardes des ombres. Un bouleversement si tardif inquiétait Mantis. Pourquoi maintenant ? De nombreuses questions se répétaient sans interruption dans son esprit, brûlant d'être prononcées. Mais elle comprenait, tout comme Morrigan, que cette discussion devait être brève.

"Je te crois." Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mantis avait confiance en Morrigan plus qu'en n'importe qui. "Que dois-je faire ?"

"Ne l'écoute pas. Quoi qu'elle dise, ne l'écoute pas. Elle tentera tout, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas céder."

Mantis hocha la tête avec lenteur, attentive. 

"Je ne veux pas que tu…" Morrigan dirigea son regard vers le sol de la hutte, les mâchoires serrées. "Promets-moi que resteras ici, dans les marais. Que tu t'en tiendras au plan initial."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : les pupilles de Morrigan reflétaient son sérieux et sa sincérité. Mantis, encore sonnée, entendait toute l'importance de cette requête. Elle ne ferait rien que Morrigan estime dangereux.

"Je promets."

L'ombre qui avait enlacé Morrigan de toutes ses peurs se dissipa enfin. Les traits de son visage se décrispèrent, sa posture sembla moins tendue. La sorcière soupira de soulagement et l'esquisse d'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Merci." Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Mantis. "Lorsque l'Enclin sera terminé… Je reviendrai te trouver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mantis recouvrit les doigts de sa sœur aînée des siens. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande douceur et beaucoup de reconnaissance.

"Bien sûr."

Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, la main de Morrigan s'attarda sur l'épaule de sa sœur jusqu'à ne plus avoir le choix.

"Où êtes-vous allées ?"

Mantis s'était emparée de la gamelle remplie de légumes pour les plonger dans l'eau bouillante de la marmite.

"A Ostagar", répondit Morrigan en déposant son bâton contre le mur de pierres le plus proche. "Mère et moi n'avons rencontré que des cadavres. Si certains ont survécu, ils ont réussi à ramper loin du charnier. Les engeances sont dispersées, elles errent aux abords de la forteresse sans savoir quoi faire."

Morrigan ouvrit la porte d'un placard pour en sortir deux petits sachets d'herbes aromatiques.

"Mère pense qu'elles vont s'étendre dans tout le sud de Férelden, avant de remonter. Mais elles sont lentes et désorganisées. Sans Archidémon, elles n'ont pas d'objectif clair."

"Tant mieux."

Mantis eut un regard pour la porte entrebâillée de la chambre dans laquelle Dysnomia dormait encore. Les Gardes étaient loin d'être prêts.

\--

Flémeth et ses filles dînèrent en silence. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand la vieille femme se retira pour dormir. Mantis récupéra une cuillère et un bol que Morrigan venait de laver pour y verser deux louches de ragoût.

"Je reviens."

Morrigan leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Mantis n'y prêta pas attention. Eclairant son chemin d'une petite flamme au creux de sa paume, elle traversa l'herbe épaisse qui ploya sous son passage. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui contemplait la surface de l'étang, étouffée par les lentilles d'eau. Il sursauta à son approche, comme traversé de part en part par la foudre, mais se détendit en la reconnaissant.

"Tu as faim ?"  

Elle lui présenta la gamelle d'une main.

"Je… Je ne sais pas."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de tout manger", répondit simplement Mantis, avant d'ajouter : "C'est du ragoût."

L'homme considéra le bol pendant quelques instants encore. L'odeur eut raison de lui et il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir.

"Merci."

Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais dans la noirceur ambiante, ce n'était pas si impressionnant. Mantis lui sourit avec compassion – il y eut un battement, aussi bref qu'une pulsation du cœur, et il lui sourit en retour.

"Merci", répéta-t-il avec gratitude.

Il plongea sa cuillère dans le bol pour y piocher un morceau de viande et avala une première bouchée, puis une deuxième.

"C'est très bon", approuva-t-il. Mantis, qui avait reçu peu de compliments dans sa vie, sentit une douce chaleur diffuse se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. Après un rapide détour pour récupérer ses tiges de lotus séchées, elle rentra à l'intérieur de la hutte.

L'homme resta là où il se trouvait pour manger, assis en tailleur et silencieux. Korcari était rarement aussi tranquille : quelques oiseaux de nuit hululaient dans le lointain, le vent portait avec lui le bruissement des feuilles des arbres et le ciel sombre enveloppait les marais comme un carré de velours. La peine du guerrier s'allégea quelque peu.

\--

Le temps s'étira, la nuit se fit plus profonde et noire. Mantis dormait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà quand un gémissement plaintif la tira du sommeil. Elle qui s'était transformée en écureuil pour la nuit se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et huma l'air de la pointe frémissante de son museau. Le bruit ne provenait pas de la maison. Morrigan, changée en loup, dormait à poings fermés, tout comme l'homme blond. Il était sans doute rentré tard et s'était assis à la table avec la ferme intention de rester éveillé. Mais la fatigue avait eu raison de lui et sa tête pendait maintenant au-dessus de son épaule à un angle inconfortable.

Un nouveau cri monta de l'extérieur et cette fois-ci, Mantis fut en mesure de l'identifier : un aboiement. Elle sauta du coussin sur lequel elle s'était installée pour se reposer et grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre entrouverte pour se faufiler dehors. A peine eut-elle repris forme humaine qu'une ombre massive jaillit dans sa direction et se mit à japper plus fort encore.

"Un mabari ?", s'étonna Mantis. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là…"  

L'animal tournait devant la porte avec insistance. A l'occasion, il posait une patte puissante contre le bois et aboyait en regardant la sorcière.

"Se pourrait-il que…"

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée et le mabari s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle pressa la poignée et une fine fente noire sépara la porte de son cadre. Aussitôt, l'animal bondit vers l'avant et se fraya un passage de ses épaules musclées. Il traversa la pièce à vivre sans la moindre hésitation et disparut dans l'ombre de la chambre qu'occupait Dysnomia.

Evidemment.

Mantis suivit le mabari sur la pointe des pieds et le trouva assis devant le lit de sa maîtresse, sa tête pressée contre le matelas à hauteur du visage de Dysnomia. La lumière de la lune semblait déposer sur son pelage ras une fine poudre argentée.

"Elle va bien", murmura Mantis, et le mabari tourna vers elle deux yeux brillants. "Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller."

Le mabari gémit doucement avant de se coucher à même le sol, aux côtés de Dysnomia.

"Il s'appelle Até."

Mantis fit volte-face pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'homme blond qui se reposait contre l'embrasure de la porte.

"J'ai entendu du bruit, je voulais voir ce qui se…" Il s'interrompit et soupira. "Je suis soulagé de le voir en vie. Je crois que Dysnomia l'aime beaucoup."

Mantis acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

"Laissons-les", dit-elle finalement, après un dernier regard en direction de la Garde inconsciente et de son animal.

L'homme retrouva sa chaise, une fois de plus. Mantis choisit de l'imiter et s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Il dessina de lents cercles de sa tête pour détendre les muscles de son cou, une main pressée contre sa nuque. Ses cervicales craquèrent sèchement dans le silence.

"Je ne me suis pas senti m'endormir", grimaça-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est épuisant pour le corps, de guérir de blessures telles que les tiennes."

"C'est vrai." Il reposa ses coudes contre la table et frotta ses paupières gonflées de fatigue. "Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre prénom. Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Mantis. Et toi ?"

"Alistair."

"Alistair", répéta-t-elle en prenant le temps de soupeser chaque syllabe. "Eh bien… Bonne nuit, Alistair."

Et sur un dernier sourire, Mantis enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras et referma les yeux.

\--

Dysnomia se réveilla au matin du troisième jour. Alertées par les aboiements impatients d'Até, les deux sœurs se rendirent à son chevet. Là, Mantis vérifia ses cicatrices comme elle l'avait fait pour Alistair et Morrigan lui expliqua brièvement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quand Dysnomia fut en mesure de se lever, Flémeth demanda à s'entretenir avec elle.

Le visage d'Alistair rayonna de joie quand il la vit face à elle, tremblante sur ses jambes mais les joues roses de vie. Puis la sorcière des marais prit les deux Gardes à part. Elle expliqua à l'une ce que l'autre savait déjà, avant de leur parler de la mission qui leur incombait. Ils étaient le dernier rempart face à l'Enclin, désormais. Alistair hésita, Dysnomia se montra réticente. Flémeth mentionna les traités, Alistair le iarl Eamon. Dysnomia comprit alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix et accepta. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient pour Lothering après une dernière nuit de repos.

Flémeth leur demanda alors d'emmener avec eux sa fille aînée. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'alliés, et parce qu'on ne refuse jamais le cadeau d'une sorcière de cette envergure, ils acceptèrent également.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Morrigan et les Gardes des ombres prirent la route. Mantis, debout aux côtés de sa mère adoptive, agita la main pour saluer sa sœur jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse, avalée par la densité des marais.

\--

Pendant quelques jours, Mantis mena la vie qu'elle avait toujours menée. Elle s'occupait de ses plantes, consignait ses découvertes dans son grimoire, entretenait la maison et explorait les terres sauvages sous forme animale. Tout était revenu à la normale, à une seule différence près : Morrigan était partie et son absence était comme une silhouette vide qui suivait Mantis, partout où elle allait, et qui trouvait dans sa poitrine un écho.

Flémeth, elle aussi, était fidèle à elle-même. Très occupée, souvent absente, captivée par son grimoire quand elle ne digressait pas sur ses nombreuses histoires de jeunesse. Elle ne mentionnait ni les Gardes des ombres, ni l'Enclin, ni Morrigan. Mantis était méfiante mais tout portait à croire que la sorcière des légendes n'avait aucun projet secret pour sa cadette.

Les peurs de Morrigan se concrétisèrent pourtant au troisième crépuscule.

Mantis était assise à la table de la cuisine, penchée sur son grimoire. Elle y écrivait les conclusions de ses plus récentes manipulations d'un glyphe de feu lorsque Flémeth avait tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir face à elle. Ses gestes étaient lents, cérémonieux : ils traduisaient une gravité qui attira la suspicion de Mantis.

"Repose ta plume, petite", déclara Flémeth d'une voix grave. "J'ai à te parler."

Mantis se tendit sur place, le dos droit. Elle cligna des yeux pour signaler à sa mère qu'elle avait toute son attention – un signal qui ne revêtait aucune importance pour Flémeth.

"J'ai commis une erreur. J'ai interrogé l'avenir des Gardes des ombres, mais j'ai négligé celui de Morrigan."

L'avertissement de Morrigan était net dans l'esprit de Mantis. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Flémeth chercherait à la convaincre de rejoindre les Gardes sur les routes de Férelden. Sa conscience lui dictait de ne pas encourager Flémeth à en dire davantage. Chaque mot serait un poison qui infecterait son esprit pour le rendre plus malléable, plus friable. Si l'argument avait été la sécurité des deux Gardes, Mantis aurait obéi à cette injonction de prudence. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Morrigan…

"… Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

"Ta sœur est en danger, petite. Elle sera blessée au cours d'un combat et sans guérisseur pour la soigner, elle mourra."

La main de Mantis se crispa avec tant de force autour de la plume que la hampe craqua entre ses doigts.

"Etes-vous… Etes-vous sûre de vous ?"

Elle refusait de croire que Morrigan puisse réellement être en danger de mort. Les routes de l'Enclin étaient dangereuses, bien sûr. Mais la probabilité que Flémeth mente était élevée, n'est-ce pas ?

La sorcière des légendes plissa les yeux et ses yeux ambrés se chargèrent de tant de mépris que Mantis craignit sentir s'abattre sur son visage la main de sa mère adoptive. Comment pouvait-elle remettre en cause la véracité d'une vision de _Flémeth_? Elle baissa humblement la tête.

"Pardonnez-moi."

"Alors, que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je…"

Mantis aurait aimé ressentir de la colère envers Flémeth pour avoir recours à un tel stratagème afin de mieux la manipuler. Mais son cœur battait fort, lourd et puissant contre ses côtes, et ses paumes étaient moites : elle avait peur. Peur de la colère de Flémeth. Peur pour la vie de Morrigan.

"Morrigan m'a défendue de la rejoindre", avoua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Elle pense que…"

"Libre à toi d'obéir aux… directives de ta sœur", l'interrompit Flémeth. "Mais n'oublie pas que tu es la seule à pouvoir la sauver. Sans ton aide, Morrigan mourra."

Mantis se trouva incapable de répondre. Les mots de Flémeth étaient des serpents qui s'étaient coulés jusque dans sa gorge pour s'y lover et l'étouffer.

"Elle a besoin de toi", insista la vieille sorcière, certaine de son contrôle sur la situation. "Il ne tient qu'à toi de répondre à cet appel."

Toutes les prédictions de Flémeth étaient vraies. En près de quinze ans, jamais elle ne s'était méprise. Que penser de celle-ci ? Etait-ce un mensonge ? Mais si ce n'en était pas un, alors Morrigan…

Mantis reposa sa plume contre le bois de la table, les doigts raides.

Morrigan mériterait des explications et des excuses, beaucoup d'excuses. Mais Mantis ne prendrait pas le risque de la perdre pour honorer sa parole. Elle n'accepterait pas d'être la responsable passive de sa mort.

"Que dois-je faire ?", demanda-t-elle, et sa voix refléta toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

"Pars dès ce soir. Ils cheminent vers Lothering, mais ils sont lents. Tu les rattraperas, si tu ne t'égares pas en chemin."

Mantis connaissait la direction de Lothering pour s'y être aventurée, petit rongeur au nez pointu perché sur l'épaule de Morrigan. Des individus à pied couvriraient cette distance en six à sept jours. Sous forme animale, moitié moins de temps suffisait à rallier le village.

"Permettez-moi de me préparer."

La sorcière referma son grimoire d'une main et débarrassa la table de ses effets de l'autre. Elle regagna sa chambre et rangea grimoire et plume sous le lit, à la hauteur de l'oreiller. Elle passa sur ses épaules une cape couleur mousse des bois et empoigna son bâton. La pierre de feu, incrustée au sommet, crépita à son contact. Après un dernier regard pour la chambre qui les avait accueillies pendant de si longues années, Morrigan et elle, Mantis rejoignit Flémeth.

Son départ fut aussi simple que l'avait été celui de Morrigan. Mantis adopta l'apparence d'un lièvre, l'animal le plus rapide qu'il lui ait été donné d'observer dans les terres sauvages de Korcari. L'air frais de la soirée gonfla son pelage beige et un puissant frisson d'adrénaline traversa son petit corps.

Le monde, majestueux, vaste et terrifiant, s'ouvrait devant elle.

Mantis inspira profondément pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser impressionner. Morrigan avait besoin d'elle et si elle tardait à rejoindre Lothering, alors il lui serait impossible de retrouver sa sœur et les Gardes. Elle leva le museau vers Flémeth qui lui ouvrit la voie d'un bras tendu vers l'obscurité des marais.

"Va, petite."

Alors, portée par l'urgence de la situation, Mantis s'élança à pleine vitesse à travers les marais.

 


	5. Chapitre IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysnomia, Héroïne de Férelden, est venue quérir l'aide d'une ancienne alliée pour trouver un remède à la Souillure. Mantis, qui réside alors à Kirkwall avec Griselda, sa fille, a accepté de prendre la route en compagnie de Dysnomia. Les deux femmes doivent maintenant décider de la suite des événements.

** 9:40 du Dragon **

"Bonne nuit, chérie."

Mantis se pencha sur le corps de Griselda pour embrasser son front. Elle remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules et l'enfant enfouit son visage dans les plis du tissu, les paupières déjà closes.

"Bonne nuit, maman."

Sa voix était toute engourdie de sommeil. De sa petite main, Griselda étouffa un dernier bâillement. Mantis, agenouillée face au matelas, s'assura que sa fille était assoupie avant de s'éloigner, aussi discrète que possible sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Dysnomia l'attendait, assise à la même table que la veille au soir. Até dormait à ses pieds. Une unique bougie, posée au centre de la table, éclairait la pièce de sa lueur timide. Mantis prit place en face de Dysnomia et frotta ses paupières de ses pouces pour apaiser la fatigue qui s'y accumulait.

"Longue journée", soupira-t-elle.

Toutes les journées étaient longues. Les habitants de Kirkwall, affamés, étaient plus vulnérables que jamais.  De ses doigts, Mantis réorganisa rapidement les mèches rousses qui tombaient, défaites, sur son front.

"Mais je suis là, et je crois savoir que vous vouliez me parler." 

"En effet." Dysnomia, qui se tenait droite sur sa chaise, rassembla ses mains devant elle. "Il nous faut envisager les détails de notre quête."

Mantis acquiesça, la tête lourde. Bien sûr.

"Nous n'aurons pas à nous préoccuper de nos finances. J'ai avec moi une bourse qui nous permettra d'acheter tout l'équipement nécessaire, et bien plus encore. Nous devrions nous rendre dans la Hauteville dès demain pour voir ce que nous pourrons y trouver."

Mantis n'avait pas pensé à l'argent. L'évidence, peut-être : Dysnomia était reine. Une reine pressée qui entreprenait désormais de repousser à une date ultérieure sa rencontre avec la mort. Une reine bien éduquée qui ne le dirait pas, mais qui ne supporterait pas que l'on retarde son départ.

"Serian, mon assistant, se chargera du cabinet en mon absence."

Dysnomia semblait satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle cligna des yeux pour témoigner son approbation et Mantis entrevit, le temps de ce battement, toute la noblesse qui imprégnait son être. Il y avait des gens nés au mauvais endroit, dans le mauvais corps, le mauvais milieu. Pas Dysnomia.

"En ce qui concerne la suite… Il y a une piste que j'aimerais explorer en priorité", poursuivit Dysnomia. "Une piste avec laquelle vous pourriez m'aider, Mantis."

La jeune femme se redressa à la mention de son prénom. La chaleur subtile et les ondulations paisibles de la flamme menaçaient de la bercer vers un état léthargique. Elle se força à rester en contact avec la réalité et affecta un air sérieux.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"D'une fleur." Dysnomia se pencha sur le côté pour fouiller son bagage. "Lorsque j'étais à Ostagar, avant mon Union, les maîtres-chiens utilisaient une fleur des terres sauvages pour soigner les mabari infectés par la Souillure. J'ai pensé que vous, en tant que sorcière de Korcari, seriez en mesure d'exploiter ses propriétés curatives."

Les plantes étaient le domaine de prédilection de Mantis. Toute son adolescence durant, elle avait appris à les identifier, à les préserver, à les utiliser, jusqu'à expérimenter au-delà du savoir que Flémeth lui avait transmis. Il y avait certainement quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire.

"Laissez-moi vous montrer." Dysnomia tira de son sac un petit carnet de cuir sombre, aux pages gondolées par endroits. Curieuse, Mantis se tendit dans sa direction.

Dysnomia feuilleta le carnet sans montrer la moindre hésitation. Son pouce et son index trouvèrent deux pages qu'une chose semblait tenir écartées l'une de l'autre et Dysnomia plaqua le carnet contre la table.

"La voilà." Elle fit glisser le carnet dans la direction de Mantis. "La reconnaissez-vous ?"

Là, écrasée contre le papier, se trouvait une fleur toute sèche. Ses larges pétales se recroquevillaient sur l'extrémité mais la couleur de son cœur vermeil était encore vive.  

"Oui, bien sûr." Mantis opina d'un air appréciateur. "Elle est très rare, mais elle fleurit toute l'année dans les marais."

Les pupilles de Dysnomia s'illuminèrent d'intérêt. Mantis regretta lui avoir donné de l'espoir.

"Je… Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais utilisé cette fleur que sous forme d'onguent. Jamais en potion."

"Ne pourriez-vous pas… essayer ?"

Dysnomia haussait maintenant les sourcils et cette expression à la limite de la condescendance irrita Mantis.

"Si, bien sûr. Mais je manque de matériel, et confectionner une potion sans la moindre recette demande beaucoup de temps."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Comptez au moins plusieurs semaines pour déterminer le degré idéal de distillation. Et nous partons là du postulat que la fleur est le seul ingrédient nécessaire."

Le visage de Dysnomia se ferma. Placer Mantis dans un laboratoire du palais royal et attendre pendant des semaines, voire des mois, sans la moindre garantie d'un résultat, n'était pas une alternative envisageable. Elle ramena ses bras contre elle et les croisa contre sa poitrine, l'air contrarié.

"J'ai consulté quelques ouvrages, avant de quitter Dénérim… Aucun d'eux ne faisait mention de cette fleur. Je suppose que sa provenance y est pour beaucoup. Rares sont ceux qui s'aventureraient dans les terres sauvages pour de simples graines."

"Et ce serait inutile", intervint Mantis. "J'ai essayé de la cultiver en pot… Elle ne s'épanouissait jamais. Seul le sol des marais semble lui convenir."

"Je suis convaincue que cette fleur est au moins une partie du remède que je recherche", insista Dysnomia. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le bois de la table qui s'étendait en stries profondes, et une ride agacée barrait son front. "Elle a sauvé la vie à des mabari contaminés depuis peu. J'ignore la portée de son pouvoir sur un être humain, mais nous avons la preuve qu'elle agit directement, et durablement, sur la Souillure."

Elle redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux pâles dans ceux de Mantis. Il y brillait une détermination si féroce que Mantis se sentit indigne de soutenir un tel regard.

"Etes-vous sûre de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser ?"

"Sûre", approuva Mantis, contrite. 

"Alors nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui soit en mesure de nous l'enseigner. Mais qui ?"

Mantis devinait l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait Dysnomia. Elle avait quitté sa patrie et n'avait aucun contact, ici, dans les Marches Libres. Des relations politiques, oui, mais aucun herboriste aux savoirs obscurs.

"Retourner en Férelden serait potentiellement une perte de temps. Si les ouvrages de la bibliothèque royale ne contenaient aucune information à ce sujet, je doute que les mages soient en mesure de nous aider. La folie d'Uldred, lors de l'Enclin, et la récente guerre civile nous ont coûté de nombreux savoirs."

Dysnomia martelait son bras du bout de ses doigts à un rythme frénétique.

"Quant à l'Ordre des Gardes, il est plus perturbé que jamais. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voyager jusqu'en Amaranthine pour ne rien y apprendre."

Toute l'énergie négative qui émanait de Dysnomia heurtait Mantis en vagues successives : irritation, déception, frustration, inquiétude. Mantis s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Il y a peut-être…"

Les yeux de Mantis rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Dysnomia, froids et attentifs, et elle en oublia ce qu'elle disait.

"Il y a peut-être quelqu'un", réessaya-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

"Qui ?"

"Anders."

L'expression de Dysnomia était indéchiffrable. Tout Thédas connaissait ce nom. Anders le perturbateur. Anders le terroriste. Anders l'instigateur de la guerre civile. Dysnomia n'y faisait pas exception. Le silence était tel que Mantis pouvait entendre les très légers crépitements de la flamme.

"Anders", répéta Dysnomia d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Mantis hocha la tête, sans conviction.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais… Hawke, et certains de mes patients, m'ont parlé de lui. C'était un guérisseur talentueux. Il a… Il a beaucoup aidé les habitants de Kirkwall, lorsqu'il était établi à Sombrerue."

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

"Et c'est un Garde des ombres, n'est-ce pas ? Il a fui l'Ordre, mais il a passé l'Union. Il pourrait peut-être nous parler de la fleur."

Dysnomia inspira profondément. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'accorda le temps de considérer la proposition de Mantis.

"Très bien", dit-elle, une fois parvenue à une conclusion. "Vous avez raison. Anders est notre meilleure chance, pour le moment. Et si Anders lui-même ne peut nous aider, il connaîtra peut-être quelqu'un qui sera en mesure de le faire. Seulement…"

Dysnomia se redressa sur sa chaise et posa une main contre son menton qu'elle portait haut.

"Nous ignorons où se trouve Anders. Et je doute qu'il souhaite être trouvé."

"Nous pourrions demander à Hawke", suggéra Mantis. "Anders et elle sont encore en contact. Elle le protège, mais… Varric m'accorde sa confiance, alors Hawke aussi." 

"Nous n'avons rien à perdre en demandant l'assistance du Héraut", reconnut Dysnomia. "Quand nous sera-t-il possible de la rencontrer ?"

"Si nous nous rendons dans la Hauteville demain, nous pourrions aller au Fort du Vicomte et demander à Varric d'organiser quelque chose."

Dysnomia posa ses paumes contre le bois de la table. La fatigue étreignait de nouveau son visage.

"Nous partirons donc à la recherche d'Anders dès que cela nous sera possible."

"Je suis certaine qu'il nous aidera", murmura Mantis. La nervosité de Dysnomia était palpable et Mantis aurait aimé savoir l'apaiser.

"Je l'espère", soupira Dysnomia. "Je l'espère."

A cela, Mantis ne répondit rien et le silence retomba sur la pièce. La flamme de la bougie faiblissait à vue d'œil – dans un spasme pathétique, elle révéla toutes les ombres qui épuisaient le visage de Dysnomia.

\--

Si sa petite sœur démunie arborait de nombreuses cicatrices qui guérissaient encore, les dégâts subis par les plus riches quartiers de la Hauteville étaient moindres. Les bâtiments, plus résistants, avaient été reconstruits les premiers et la simple contemplation de la ville ne témoignait pas des affrontements qui y avaient eu lieu. Il fallait plisser les yeux. Ici, de la suie absorbée par la pierre blanche et là, un éclat dans le pavé qu'on avait oublié de lisser. Du reste, la Hauteville semblait avoir été épargnée.

Les deux femmes, accompagnées de Griselda et d'Até, se présentèrent très tôt le matin au Fort du Vicomte. Mantis se montra toutefois seule devant Varric. Dysnomia avait ordonné que sa présence à Kirkwall reste un secret – à sa discrétion tenait sa sécurité.

Mantis lui fit part de la situation, en se gardant de mentionner Anders, et Varric lui promit de contacter Hawke dès que possible. Il lui proposa un rendez-vous, dès le lendemain après-midi, à l'Auberge du Pendu. Le Sénéchal protesta aussitôt que Varric avait déjà des engagements à cette même heure.

"Alors annulez. Cette assemblée est pleine de nobles qui ont besoin d'être bousculés de temps en temps", confia-t-il à Mantis avec un sourire en coin. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Feufollet. Je vous verrai demain."

Dysnomia accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Mantis et elle prirent ensuite le chemin du quartier marchand. Dysnomia, prévoyante, avait dressé avant son départ de Dénérim la liste de toutes les nécessités du voyage. Deux tentes, de la vaisselle, des potions, des couvertures et des vêtements, des vivres… Il serait confortable de pouvoir partir ainsi équipés. Les choses étaient si différentes lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, dix ans plus tôt à Lothering, sans le sou, réfugiés parmi les réfugiés.

Dysnomia insista également pour acheter des chevaux. Les routes étaient bien plus sûres qu'à l'époque de l'Enclin et des montures seraient un gain de temps et d'énergie. Elles optèrent pour deux rodeurs marchéens à la robe crème. Dysnomia paya en avance et le maître d'écurie accepta de garder leurs montures jusqu'au jour du départ.

Alors qu'elles redescendaient vers la Basseville pour rejoindre le cabinet, Mantis arrêta Dysnomia d'une main posée contre son bras.

"Accepteriez-vous de rester avec Griselda, cet après-midi ? Il me reste des choses à faire pour préparer mon départ, et elle risque de s'ennuyer."

Dysnomia, embarrassée par les provisions qu'elle portait, ne chercha pas à regarder dans la direction de Mantis.

"Bien sûr."

Elle ne s'interrogea pas davantage – Mantis s'était établie à Kirkwall il y avait quelques mois de cela déjà. Il était naturel que les préparatifs soient longs. Elle-même avait rigoureusement planifié son départ avant de prendre la route.

Sitôt arrivées, Dysnomia et Mantis, aidées de Griselda, entreposèrent leurs achats dans un recoin inutilisé du premier étage. Elles mangèrent un peu, des restes de légumes bouillis, un peu de pain et de fromage. Até reçut des restes de viande. Le déjeuner terminé, Mantis décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'y aller.

"Je serai de retour avant le dîner", dit-elle à l'intention de Dysnomia, puis elle s'agenouilla face à Griselda. Elle replaça une mèche blonde et bouclée derrière son oreille. "Sois sage, d'accord ? A tout à l'heure."

Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant de sa paume avant de se redresser et de remercier Dysnomia une dernière fois. Sur un éclair éblouissant, un petit chardonneret s'envola à tire d'ailes par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Griselda porta son attention sur Até sitôt sa mère disparue. Elle avança une main prudente dans la direction du mabari, qui approuva d'un aboiement enthousiaste. Griselda s'autorisa donc à lui caresser la tête et Até, ravi, se mit à haleter avec satisfaction, la langue pendue. Quand il s'asseyait ainsi sur ses pattes arrière, il était aussi grand que l'enfant.

Dysnomia, attendrie, avait pourtant l'impression qu'un souffle glacé traversait sa poitrine de toute part. Un jour. Si elle réussissait à trouver un remède alors, elle aussi, un jour, elle…

Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait s'occuper de cette enfant-là. Dysnomia s'arracha à ses pensées et tendit une main ouverte en direction de Griselda.

"Nous devrions monter, tu ne crois pas ?"

Griselda hocha la tête avec vigueur et prit la main de Dysnomia dans la sienne. Até grimpa les escaliers à leur suite.

Griselda conduit Dysnomia jusqu'à son matelas. Elle s'y assit, puis tapota les draps à ses côtés, et Dysnomia accepta son invitation. A peine s'était-elle assise que Griselda lui tendit un petit personnage de bois.

"On joue ?"

Dysnomia observa la figurine sans un mot. Si Griselda s'était installée près de Dysnomia, toute la journée de la veille, elle s'était occupée seule. Elle avait dessiné dans son petit carnet et inventé des histoires sans jamais la solliciter. Surprise mais amusée, Dysnomia se saisit du personnage.

"A quoi veux-tu jouer ?"

"Mmh…" Griselda fit tourner son propre personnage entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. "Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu aimes bien faire le méchant ? Maman veut bien être le méchant pour moi, mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligée."

Dysnomia rit avec tendresse. Elle pointa de l'index la figurine de Griselda.

"Et toi, qui es-tu ?"

"Elle s'appelle Griselda, comme moi. Et c'est une mage, bien sûr", déclara l'enfant avec fierté. 

"Vraiment ?"

Lorsque Fergus et elle jouaient à prétendre, Dysnomia choisissait toujours d'être une grande héroïne, courageuse face au danger, respectée de la noblesse toute entière. Mais il n'était pas surprenant que Griselda, qui avait été élevée par deux sœurs sorcières, voue de l'admiration aux mages.

"Elle contrôle la foudre", ajouta Griselda, enchantée de pouvoir partager son jeu avec un nouvel adulte. "Et elle soigne les gens."

"Est-ce que tu as des pouvoirs, Griselda ?"

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

"Maman et tantine disent que –"

"Tantine ?"

L'interruption perturba Griselda qui inclina la tête sur le côté, interloquée.

"Oui, tantine Morrigan", répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Tantine Morri-"

Dysnomia se trouva incapable de parler davantage. Le rire lui montait aux lèvres, irrépressible – elle porta une main à sa bouche pour le dissimuler. Son amusement contrôlé, elle secoua la tête.

"Excuse-moi, Griselda. Je t'ai coupé la parole. Que disais-tu ?"

"Je suis jeune. Maman et tantine pensent que j'aurais peut-être des pouvoirs, mais plus tard."

"Oui, c'est vrai."

"Mais –", et Griselda baissa la voix comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret, "j'ai déjà un pouvoir."

"Vraiment ?"

"Je peux te montrer, si tu veux."

Dysnomia acquiesça, curieuse. Préparait-elle une plaisanterie ? Si Mantis et Morrigan attendaient encore l'arrivée de son don, quel pouvoir pouvait-elle bien…

"N'aies pas peur", chuchota Griselda.

Alors que Dysnomia essayait d'intégrer ces mots, une sensation étrangère s'épanouit au milieu de son front. Il lui semblait qu'un doigt appuyait sur ce point précis avec force, comme s'il cherchait à perforer son crâne. Elle porta une main à son visage, mais il ne restait déjà plus de cette vive douleur qu'un écho confus. Déstabilisée, Dysnomia ouvrit lentement les yeux. 

"Griselda ? Est-ce toi qui…"

Dysnomia ne put finir sa phrase. Griselda avait disparu – à sa place se trouvait une petite grenouille.

"Ah !"

Dysnomia ne put réfréner un brutal mouvement de recul. Un rire enfantin résonna à ses oreilles.

"Tu… Es-tu métamorphe, toi aussi ?"

"Non", répondit Griselda. Dysnomia se souvint alors que ni Morrigan, ni Mantis, n'avaient la capacité de parler sous forme animale. "Mais je peux transformer ce que tu vois."

Transformer ce que… Une telle possibilité était si nouvelle, si troublante, qu'elle amplifia le malaise de Dysnomia.

La même impression d'intrusion étreignit son front. Dysnomia posa le talon de sa main contre sa tempe pour chasser la douleur qui s'évanouissait déjà. Cette fois-ci, Dysnomia savait à quoi s'attendre.

Griselda lui était de nouveau visible. Elle avait le visage neutre, le regard concentré, et tendait la main en direction de Dysnomia. Au creux de sa paume se trouvait une autre grenouille, plus petite encore. Dysnomia approcha sa main avec prudence pour l'effleurer. L'animal ne bougea pas. Elle découvrit sous la pulpe de ses doigts une surface tiède et rêche, loin du contact humide auquel elle s'était préparée.

"Ta poupée", souffla Dysnomia.

Griselda hocha la tête. Elle cligna des yeux et le brouillard qui enveloppait l'esprit de Dysnomia se leva.

"Je… Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir."

Dysnomia s'était emparée de la figurine et la considérait maintenant avec attention, comme si elle était, elle aussi, détentrice de ce don étrange. Il s'agissait de Griselda, après tout. Une capacité de cette envergure n'était-elle pas à prévoir, chez cette enfant ?

"Est-ce que tu peux… disparaître ? Faire en sorte que les gens ne te voient plus ?"

"Au début, non. Mais je me suis entraînée. Cole m'a aidé, quand nous étions à Fort Céleste."

Le souvenir que Dysnomia avait de ce dénommé Cole était vague. Un compagnon insolite de l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan. Une figure squelettique, au grand chapeau très sombre. Un esprit. Son amitié avec Griselda ne serait qu'une étrangeté cohérente de plus.

"Est-ce que tu as peur ?"

Griselda s'était inquiétée de son silence et de son air absent, et sa voix s'était faite timide pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre.

"Comment ? Non."

Dysnomia leva les yeux vers l'enfant et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

"Non, je n'ai pas peur", répéta-t-elle.

Si le pouvoir de Griselda était déroutant, il n'en appartenait pas moins à un enfant. Que l'on puisse perturber ses sens dérangeait Dysnomia, mais Griselda ne l'avait pas employé à son insu. Et Dysnomia ne doutait pas que Mantis apprendrait à sa fille qu'un don, quel qu'il soit, devait être utilisé avec bienveillance.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de jouer ?", demanda Griselda, penaude malgré tout.

Une vague de tendresse emplit la poitrine de Dysnomia de sa chaleur.

"Seulement si j'ai le droit d'être l'amie de Griselda", répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Le visage tout entier de l'enfant s'éveilla alors, et un sourire radieux chassa toute la morosité de ses traits.

Griselda plaça son personnage de bois à la verticale sur le matelas et adopta une voix plus aigüe que la sienne pour raconter la première histoire de la longue série qui les occuperait, Dysnomia et elle, jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

\--

Merrill déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant Mantis avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle croisa les jambes, les décroisa, remonta finalement une cuisse contre sa poitrine et adressa un sourire rayonnant à son invitée.

"Je suis contente de te voir. Je voulais te rendre visite la semaine dernière, mais je suis très occupée."

Mantis, qui réchauffait ses paumes au contact de sa tasse, désigna d'un discret mouvement de la tête une pile de tissus qui montait du sol, inextricable et multicolore.

"Des vêtements ?", demanda-t-elle avant de souffler sur la vapeur mentholée qui s'élevait de son thé.

"Et des couvertures", confirma Merrill. "Nous avons reçu les caisses hier matin. Isabela m'a aidé à les remonter du port."

Elle s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de thé, encore brûlant à en juger par sa grimace. Mantis reposa prudemment sa tasse, n'y pressant plus que la pulpe de ses doigts.

"Je les trie, pour faciliter la distribution. Les nuits sont encore chaudes, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps."

Le bascloître tardait à être rebâti. Les elfes s'entassaient par petites dizaines dans les maisons encore habitables ; les ressources et la nourriture manquaient. Merrill était débordée de travail et les bonnes nouvelles, telles que la livraison de vêtements, étaient rares. Mantis s'en voulait de lui demander un après-midi de son temps, mais l'empressement de Dysnomia était évident. Face à ce maintenant ou jamais, Mantis ne pouvait se permettre d'hésiter.

"Merrill, je… j'aimerais te demander un service."

"Bien sûr ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Mantis lui exposa sa situation : une amie de longue date, les Gardes des ombres, la Souillure, le remède.

"Oh, c'est… ambitieux", dit Merrill, qui avait pourtant combattu aux côtés de Hawke.

"Dangereux, aussi", soupira Mantis. "Il nous faudra très certainement descendre dans les Tréfonds."

Remonter jusqu'aux racines de l'infection pour y trouver l'antidote et risquer, à son tour, d'être contaminé.

La Souillure offrait deux échappatoires : devenir Garde des ombres, ou mourir. Mantis avait compris, en côtoyant Merrill, qu'il existait une troisième alternative. Une alternative délicate, que Mantis avait toujours considéré avec beaucoup de méfiance. Une alternative qui, pourtant, en cas de besoin, lui permettrait de sauver la vie de Griselda.

Mantis manipulait maintenant sa tasse avec nervosité. Elle inspira profondément, le visage baissé, incapable de soutenir le regard de Merrill.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Merrill. Tu es la seule qui puisse m'apprendre… m'apprendre comment l'utiliser."

Merrill l'observa un instant entre ses longs cils noirs avant de hocher la tête avec gravité.

"Je comprends. Allons dans une autre pièce, d'accord ?"

Elles se levèrent de table. Dans la pièce que choisit Merrill, un Eluvian projetait sur les murs ses reflets bleus-violacés comme autant de rubans vaporeux. La porte fut fermée à clé – nul ne saurait ce que Merrill s'apprêtait à lui enseigner. 

 


	6. Chapitre V

** 9:40 du Dragon **

Hawke était arrivée la dernière. Sa capuche épaisse était imbibée d'eau et les semelles de ses hautes bottes laissaient sur le parquet de la chambre de Varric des empreintes luisantes. Varric, qui était assis au bout de la table, se leva pour la saluer. Mantis l'accueillit d'un sourire doux et Griselda, qui jouait sur un tapis à côté de la table, lui adressa un petit geste de la main avant de se replonger dans son jeu. 

Le Héraut s'excusa de son retard en retirant sa cape trempée d'un mouvement d'épaules. Elle l'étendit sur une chaise, puis en tira une deuxième pour s'asseoir à la droite de Varric.

Varric et elle échangèrent quelques mots sur une affaire qui les concernait tous deux : une livraison qui n'était jamais arrivée à destination, et sur laquelle Hawke avait accepté d'enquêter. Ses investigations n'aboutissaient pas et la dernière piste qu'elle avait explorée s'était révélée infructueuse, encore une fois. Varric reçut la nouvelle avec un grognement de frustration. Il la remercia malgré tout et le Héraut lui promit qu'elle continuerait de faire tout son possible pour retrouver les voleurs. Varric acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et alors, Hawke se désintéressa de lui. Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Mantis, qui prétendit en faire de même en regardant un point précis à la jonction de ses sourcils.

"Alors…", dit Hawke, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. L'assurance qui émanait de ses traits avait quelque chose de juvénile qui contrastait avec ses trente ans passés.

"Alors ?", répéta Mantis.

"Varric m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide."

Mantis opina. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table devant elle, à plat. Une telle requête devait être amenée avec subtilité et Dysnomia, si elle avait été là, aurait été en mesure de présenter les faits avec une ou deux courbettes oratoires pour en atténuer la gravité. Mais Dysnomia n'était pas là.

"Nous aimerions parler à Anders."

Interdits, Hawke et Varric échangèrent un regard en coin.

"Pourquoi ?"

A la simple mention du mage, le visage de Hawke s'était transformé. Une ride barrait son front et la lueur joviale qui brillait dans ses prunelles s'était faite suspicieuse.

Mantis s'efforça d'expliquer ce même raisonnement qu'elle avait présenté, la veille au soir, à Dysnomia. La fleur des terres sauvages, l'absence de recette, l'appartenance d'Anders à la Garde des ombres. Quand elle eut terminé, Hawke se frotta le front d'une main.

"Je comprends. Ce… Votre remède, là… Ce n'est pas ton idée. Tu y crois ?"

"Je suis…"

Le regard de Mantis s'égara en direction de sa fille, qui lui tournait le dos et chuchotait des histoires pour elle-même.

"L'Héroïne de Férelden a survécu au coup fatal qu'elle a porté à l'Archidémon. Un remède à la Souillure me paraît possible."

"Possible, hm…" 

Hawke hésitait, les yeux dans le vague. Pouvait-elle mettre son ami en danger pour une simple possibilité ?

"Anders m'a… écrit, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça", dit-elle finalement, à voix basse. "Je peux te donner cette adresse, mais j'ignore s'il y réside toujours."

Le Héraut se tourna vers Varric et griffonna sur la table du bout de sa plume imaginaire. Le nain se leva pour lui trouver du papier et de quoi écrire.

"Et même s'il y réside toujours… L'approcher sera difficile. Il ne veut pas être retrouvé et il… Ah, merci", dit-elle pour Varric qui venait de déposer devant elle ce qu'elle avait demandé, "et il fuira s'il découvre que vous êtes à sa recherche."

Elle s'interrompit et, penchée vers l'avant, s'empara d'une feuille de papier usé sur laquelle elle écrivit une série de mots à la hâte.

"L'adresse de sa cachette, et des indications pour mieux la trouver", expliqua-t-elle en la faisant glisser en direction de Mantis. "Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois mais… J'espère que ça t'aidera."

"Merci."

Mantis prit le temps de survoler ce que Hawke y avait écrit avant de plier la feuille en deux, puis en quatre. Elle lissa du pouce l'épais carré ainsi obtenu pour l'aplatir.

"Je suppose que… lui montrer que je suis mage moi aussi ne sera d'aucune utilité ?"

"Non, évidemment que non." Le ton de Hawke était catégorique. Elle secoua la tête. "Anders a des ennemis partout, même chez ceux qu'il souhaitait aider."

"Et lui écrire ne servirait à rien", intervint Varric. "Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de le duper. Anders est plus méfiant que jamais."

Mantis se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. A quoi lui servait l'adresse si Anders ne se laissait pas approcher ? Il était leur meilleure chance, et Dysnomia n'accepterait certainement pas une nouvelle contrariété. 

"Il y a peut-être une… solution", avança alors le Héraut avec prudence.

Elle glissa une main gantée dans ses longs cheveux roux pour les repousser de son visage. Elle fronçait les sourcils avec une détermination nouvelle qui insuffla à Mantis un peu d'espoir. 

"Capillotractée, et complètement loufoque, mais… ça pourrait marcher." 

Varric et Mantis s'inclinèrent vers elle comme un seul être.

"Il y a une certaine catégorie de… personnes qu'Anders ne fuira jamais."

L'accentuation de _personnes_ était l'indice dont Varric avait besoin pour comprendre ce que Hawke avait en tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, la tête entre les mains.

"Il fallait y penser, à celle-là." 

Hawke jubilait presque. Elle riait, elle aussi. Son idée était à son image et cela la remplissait d'une fierté chaotique qui se lisait jusque dans son sourire.

"Je… Je ne comprends pas", confessa Mantis, confuse. L'amusement du Héraut et de son bras-droit résonnait à ses oreilles et elle se sentait comme une piètre nageuse malmenée par de hautes vagues turbulentes.

Hawke s'éclaircit la gorge pour retrouver son sérieux.

"Anders… Anders adore les chats", expliqua-t-elle. "Et toi, tu es…"

Elle pointa un index dans la direction de Mantis.

"Métamorphe", finit la sorcière.

Le courant changea, lui devint favorable. Elle se sentit gagnée par l'allégresse et elle se laissa aller au rire, soulagée.

"Il se méfiera dès que tu reprendras forme humaine mais… tu auras au moins l'opportunité de l'aborder."  

Mantis remercia Hawke une fois de plus. L'impasse n'en était plus une : elle avait une adresse et un plan. Dysnomia serait satisfaite.

Alors que Mantis se retournait sur sa chaise pour placer la feuille de papier dans sa besace, Hawke avança une main dans sa direction pour toucher son avant-bras.

"Tu as ma confiance, Mantis. Je sais que tu ne feras aucun mal à Anders. Peux-tu en dire autant de ton amie ?"

Hawke plissait légèrement les yeux. Mantis ouvrit la bouche mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Pouvait _-_ elle faire confiance à Dysnomia ? A cette femme qu'elle avait connue, il y a une décennie de cela ? Des souvenirs de l'Enclin se succédèrent dans son esprit avec fluidité : Dysnomia portant secours au village de Golefalois pour obtenir les faveurs de son iarl ; soutenant un candidat régicide pour le trône d'Orzammar ; usant de sa rhétorique retorse pour s'attacher la fidélité des nobles ; manipulant Alistair pour…

"Je vois", soupira le Héraut face à son silence. "Moi, il y a une chose que je sais. Anders est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et s'il lui arrivait la moindre chose par ma faute…"

Mantis ferma les yeux.

"Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien."

Hawke relâcha finalement son bras. Mantis en avait oublié le papier au creux de sa main. 

"Merci."

La voix de Mantis s'était faite plus grave, plus réfléchie encore que d'ordinaire : Hawke sut que sa parole était sincère. Elle se détendit et retrouva son air habituel, ce mélange de neutralité et d'audace qui ne la quittait jamais. Ils discutèrent plus avant de ce voyage qui entraînerait Mantis et Griselda loin de Kirkwall jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de se séparer.

Mantis se leva la première. Elle passa la large lanière en cuir de sa besace autour de son cou et se drapa de sa cape encore humide avant d'appeler Griselda, qui la rejoignit en courant pour s'accrocher à ses robes.

"J'allais oublier…"

Varric se leva à son tour. Il disparut brièvement de l'autre côté du mur qui séparait la chambre en deux compartiments distincts et en revint avec un objet à la main.

"Puisque tu vas explorer le monde, j'ai pensé que ça te serait utile." Varric adressa un clin d'œil à Griselda, qui inclina la tête pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il tenait. "Voilà pour toi, Princesse."

Il déposa la chose au creux de la paume de Griselda : il s'agissait d'un écrin de cuir, rectangulaire et léger.

"Ta mère a sa magie, mais il faut que tu puisses te défendre, toi aussi."

Mantis haussa un sourcil suspicieux – Varric lui adressa un clin d'œil énigmatique. Griselda orienta l'étui vers le sol pour en découvrir son contenu : un petit couteau en sortit. Sa garde était polie et brillante, d'un noir profond aux reflets bleutés, et sa lame argentée mesurait entre dix et quinze centimètres.

"Varric, je ne crois pas que ce soit…"

Hawke, que la curiosité avait incité à s'approcher, se mit à rire, de ce rire franc et chaleureux qui la caractérisait. Varric posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Mantis.

"Feufollet, enfin… Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'un cadeau ne se refuse pas ?"

Il arborait un sourire en coin qui invita Mantis à la prudence. Il y avait des batailles qu'elle se savait incapable de gagner.

Griselda rangea la lame dans son étui avec précaution, sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Elle glissa le tout dans la poche de sa cape et remercia Varric.

"De rien, Princesse. Prends soin de toi." Puis il se tourna vers Mantis et dit : "Prenez soin de vous aussi, Feufollet. J'ai été heureux de vous accueillir à Kirkwall."

Une tendresse infinie remplit le cœur de Mantis. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

"Puis-je…"

Sa question resta en suspens, mais son intention était claire. Elle avait fait un pas en direction du nain et entrouvrait maintenant les bras.

"Venez-là, Feufollet."

Mantis n'avait besoin que de son accord : elle l'étreignit aussitôt.

"Merci", chuchota-t-elle. "Merci pour tout."

Varric lui tapota le dos, un peu maladroit. Quand Mantis s'éloigna de lui, il remarqua l'insistance avec laquelle Hawke le regardait. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son sourire de chat avisant une souris.

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis un sentimental, et j'en entendrai parler pendant longtemps."

Hawke rit en lui tapotant l'épaule d'une main compatissante.

"Ravie de voir que tu sais ce qui t'attend."

Mantis se saisit de la petite main de Griselda et ensemble, elles quittèrent l'Auberge du Pendu avec la certitude qu'elles y étaient allées pour la toute dernière fois.

La pluie qui tombait sur la Basseville était drue et tiède. Mantis se couvrit de sa capuche ; Griselda l'imita. Main dans la main, elles s'engagèrent dans une série de ruelles étroites où se mêlaient des carrioles aux roues lourdes de boue, des bêtes de somme et des passants détrempés.

Alors que les marches menant aux docks se profilaient au loin, Mantis attira l'attention de Griselda en serrant ses doigts un peu plus étroitement au creux des siens.

"Est-ce que tu es triste de quitter Kirkwall ?"

"Un petit peu", dit l'enfant en se rapprochant de sa mère pour éviter un homme qui courait tête baissée pour se protéger de la pluie. "Mais j'aime bien dormir dans une tente."

De son autre main, elle manipulait encore l'étui que lui avait offert Varric. Elle sentait sous ses ongles les fines lézardes du cuir.

"Est-ce que je peux garder le couteau, maman ?"

"Si tu es prudente, oui", soupira Mantis. "Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Promets-moi que tu feras attention."

"Je promets !"

Elles arrivaient aux abords de la ruelle commerçante qui bordait le cabinet. Griselda lâcha la main de sa mère pour aller sautiller entre les flaques qui jonchaient le sol, lisses et scintillantes.

Mantis leva les yeux vers la maison qu'elle avait habitée au cours des six derniers mois et avisa les fenêtres du premier étage. Sa conversation avec le Héraut avait éveillé en elle de nouveaux soupçons. _Pouvait-elle avoir confiance en Dysnomia_ _?_ Si elle avait été incapable de répondre à Hawke, la réponse lui apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence.

Non. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

\--

Dysnomia étendit sur la table devant elle une feuille de papier un peu froissée dans les coins. Sur sa droite, un petit encrier en bronze et une plume à la pointe taillée attendaient d'être utilisés.

Elle était seule pour la toute première fois depuis ses retrouvailles avec Mantis. Elle lui avait bien suggéré de garder Griselda, comme la veille, mais Mantis avant tenu à ce que sa fille l'accompagne pour faire ses adieux à Varric.

Après leur départ, Dysnomia avait sorti de son bagage son petit carnet relié de cuir. Elle avait passé en revue toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de la préparation de son voyage. Certaines avaient été rayées d'un trait décisif, d'autres encore entourées pour marquer leur importance. Dysnomia connaissait toutes ces lignes sur le bout des doigts, mais lorsque le doute l'écrasait de son imposante stature, les relire lui donnait cette impression de contrôle dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Até allait et venait d'un étage à l'autre. Il tournait autour de sa maîtresse, se glissait sous la table, dévalait les escaliers pour les remonter tout aussi vite. Son ennui était évident. A Dénérim, le mabari bénéficiait d'immenses jardins pour se défouler. Être confiné à l'étroit d'une si petite maison lui était difficile et Dysnomia ressentait son emprisonnement comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

"Bientôt", lui dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'il passait non loin d'elle. Elle caressa sa fourrure d'une main légère et Até aboya comme pour acquiescer.

Le ciel était lourd de nuages sombres, au-delà des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Dysnomia aurait bravé la pluie moite pour laisser Até courir dans les longues ruelles de la Basseville. Mais ce n'était pas prudent : avec ses riches vêtements, elle attirerait l'attention. Avoir son identité révélée, ou se faire attaquer par un groupe de malfrats, était un risque qu'elle ne prendrait pas.

Dysnomia avait finalement rangé son carnet, avec l'intention cette fois d'écrire une lettre à l'intention de son époux. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis son départ de Dénérim – leur dernière interaction remontait à leur séparation, dans la chambre conjugale. Leurs adieux avaient été sobres, peut-être plus durs pour lui que pour elle. Dysnomia ne se réjouissait pas de le quitter, mais elle avait un but, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Lui ne pouvait qu'attendre son retour.

Elle plongea la pointe de sa plume dans l'épais liquide noir. Elle l'égoutta au-dessus de l'encrier pour ne pas tacher le papier, puis traça une série de lettres sombres, rigides et légèrement inclinées vers la droite.

_"Cher époux,"_

Elle lui décrivit sa traversée de la mer d'Ecume et la pauvreté de la Basseville telle qu'elle l'avait découverte pour la toute première fois. Puis elle lui parla de Mantis : de son activité de guérisseuse, de ses liens étonnants avec des personnalités telles que Varric Tethras, Vicomte de Kirkwall, et le Héraut elle-même. Puis Dysnomia songea à Griselda. Elle aurait aimé décrire à Alistair son sourire adorable, la rondeur de ses boucles blondes. Elle se l'interdit pourtant. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui parler de cette enfant.

Elle termina sa lettre en lui relatant ses plus récentes avancées. Elle ne mentionna pas Anders. Si la lettre venait à être lue par la mauvaise personne… Dysnomia devait prendre ses précautions. Elle relit sa lettre une fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne contenait aucune faute, et pour laisser à l'encre le temps de sécher. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta _"Vous me manquez"_ au bas de la lettre, entre la dernière ligne et sa signature, puis plia la feuille en trois.

Elle avait repéré une immense volière, au Fort du Vicomte. Les oiseaux voyageurs étaient chers, mais Dysnomia avait dans sa bourse de quoi acheter plus de cent oiseaux. Alistair et elle avaient convenu d'une adresse secondaire à Dénérim, pour que Dysnomia puisse lui écrire sans tenter un individu peu scrupuleux d'intercepter un courrier à destination du palais royal.

Dysnomia épongea les restes d'encre sur sa plume à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu. Le Créateur seul savait lorsque Dysnomia serait de nouveau en mesure d'écrire à son époux : elle espérait que cette première missive lui parviendrait sans heurt.

\--

Elles partirent très tôt le lendemain matin.

Elles avaient déjeuné au retour de Mantis et Griselda. Dysnomia avait rejoint Mantis dans la cuisine pour échanger avec elle pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes et le repas fut allègre.

En début d'après-midi, Mantis avait accepté d'accompagner Dysnomia jusqu'à la volière. Até avait galopé, loin devant elles, à l'aller comme au retour. Griselda riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il s'ébrouait pour nettoyer son pelage et qu'un passant innocent se voyait aspergé d'eau boueuse.

Le reste de l'après-midi avait été occupé par les derniers préparatifs. Mantis avait bouclé ses bagages et ceux de Griselda, ne prenant avec elle que le strict nécessaire. Elle léguait tout le reste à Serian qui, en tant qu'apprenti, hériterait de la maison à la reprise du cabinet.

Elles avaient dîné des restes du déjeuner, pour ne rien laisser qui se gâterait après leur départ. La nuit avait été courte, pour elles trois. L'excitation et l'appréhension du départ s'étaient logées sous leurs paupières et elles avaient tourné sur leur couche jusqu'aux premières heures du jour suivant.

La Hauteville était paisible, sous les lueurs de l'aube. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, à l'exception des quelques soldats de la garde civile qui finissaient ou débutaient leur patrouille. Le soleil ras se reflétait, orange, sur la pierre immaculée des bâtiments et la pluie avait laissé dans l'air son parfum humide. Un volet s'ouvrit en grinçant, quelque part au-dessus de leur tête, et un pigeon roucoula quand elles passèrent non loin de lui.

Dysnomia fit une halte devant l'étal d'un commerçant qui vendait des petits pains ronds. Elle en acheta une dizaine, pour le petit déjeuner et la suite du voyage. Ils étaient encore chauds et Griselda, affamée, se brûla la langue en mordant le sien avec précipitation.

Elles rencontrèrent à l'écurie un jeune palefrenier, qui reconnut Dysnomia à sa cape bleu nuit, et qui s'attela aussitôt à préparer leurs montures. Pendant que Griselda finissait son petit pain et qu'Até dévorait une poignée de biscuits pour chien, Dysnomia et Mantis s'occupèrent d'harnacher leurs bagages aux selles des chevaux.

L'heure de quitter Kirkwall était venue.

Selon les indications de Hawke, Anders s'était réfugié dans une forêt à une quinzaine de jours de la ville. Ce qui semblait étonnant au premier abord s'expliquait simplement : Anders était recherché par un continent tout entier. Aucun pays ne lui offrirait l'asile qu'il recherchait. Rester à proximité de ceux, rares, qui lui étaient encore fidèles, était sa meilleure alternative.

La journée s'écoula lentement. Mantis, qui n'était jamais montée à cheval auparavant, eut besoin de temps pour s'habituer aux mouvements de sa monture sous elle. Griselda avait donc passé la première partie du voyage sur le cheval de Dysnomia, pour laisser à Mantis le temps de se familiariser avec le sien sans avoir à s'inquiéter de sa fille. Até avait couru toute la matinée, haletant de plaisir à pouvoir utiliser ses muscles sans retenue, avant de se placer, satisfait, aux côtés du cheval de Dysnomia pour trotter sagement auprès de sa maîtresse. 

Les abords de Kirkwall étaient vallonnés et sablonneux. L'herbe y était sèche et rousse, comme une pièce de cuivre aux reflets érodés. Le ciel était dégagé à l'horizon, d'un bleu pâle qu'aucun nuage ne venait troubler.

Elles dépassèrent une carrière de pierre, autour de laquelle s'agitait une vingtaine d'ouvriers. De profonds rails balafraient la terre, tel un vaste circuit de points de suture, sur lesquels des chariots métalliques glissaient en cahotant. Le tintement des pioches contre la roche remontait d'une grotte obscure. Griselda avait des tas de questions à formuler. Dysnomia répondit à chacune d'elles.

Quand le soleil entama sa descente brûlante vers l'horizon, elles s'arrêtèrent pour monter le camp. Elles avaient atteint une prairie, bordée de hauts rochers gris, au sol sec et poudreux, idéalement plat pour planter la tente.

Mantis sauta au bas de sa monture et clopina à droite et à gauche pour détendre ses membres courbaturés. Dysnomia se garda de tout commentaire : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chevauché pendant des heures et les muscles de ses cuisses se faisaient sensibles.

Elles se chargèrent d'abord d'installer les tentes. Les gestes de Mantis étaient à la fois réfléchis et décontractés quand elle déroulait une corde, plantait les piquets, dépliait la toile imperméable. Elle avait vécu sur les routes pendant si longtemps que ce rituel était devenu chez elle une seconde nature. Dysnomia manquait d'entraînement et sa tente s'effondra à deux reprises. Lorsqu'elle s'essaya à une troisième tentative, Mantis lui prêta assistance sans y être sollicitée. Dysnomia en eut un excès de fierté : elle ne la remercia pas.

Dysnomia s'éloigna ensuite pour ramasser du bois et Mantis se chargea de préparer les ingrédients pour le dîner. Até, pour sa part, veillait sur Griselda de ses yeux sombres et attentifs. La fillette s'était assise non loin des chevaux, qui avaient été attachés au tronc d'un arbre pour la nuit, et dodelinait de la tête en observant les mouvements de sa mère et de Dysnomia.

Un feu de camp crépita bientôt entre les deux tentes beiges ; de la vapeur s'élevait de la petite marmite en fonte qui avait été positionnée au-dessus des flammes.

Après le repas, Griselda peina à s'endormir. Dormir sous une tente était une perspective excitante pour un enfant et elle tarda à se calmer. Lorsque Mantis quitta la tente qu'elle partagerait avec sa fille pour rejoindre Dysnomia, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Dysnomia avait ressorti son carnet et sa plume pour y consigner sans détails le déroulement de leur première journée. Mantis s'assit en tailleur, non loin d'elle. 

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Dysnomia, il n'y avait rien à planifier. Elles n'avaient qu'à voyager, voyager et attendre que la forêt indiquée par le Héraut de Kirkwall se révèle à leurs yeux. Les pensées de Mantis dérivèrent rapidement et bientôt, elle se trouva à ressasser les mêmes soupçons que la veille.

Dysnomia referma son carnet avec un petit claquement sec. Les mots vinrent à Mantis avant même qu'elle ne puisse les goûter.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Pardon ?"

Dysnomia se redressa pour lui faire face. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses prunelles, pâles et indolentes.

"Pourquoi être venue me voir, moi ?"

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble", répondit Dysnomia en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils. "Vous êtes une sorcière de Korcari. Vos connaissances me seront utiles."

"Non." Mantis agita la tête, insatisfaite. "Je ne suis pas Flémeth. Il y a des mages en Férelden qui en savent sûrement plus que moi. Et… nous ne sommes pas amies, vous et moi. Alors… pourquoi ?"

Dysnomia la considéra en silence, les lèvres pincées, avant de soupirer. Son carnet noir reposait contre ses cuisses : elle le recouvrit de ses mains et entrelaça ses doigts avec cet air d'importance qu'elle revêtait si aisément. 

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous importe tant, mais soit. J'avais en réalité l'intention d'entreprendre ce voyage seule. Mais cette perspective inquiétait Alistair."

Le cœur de Mantis rata un battement, comme pétrifié. Elle remonta un genou contre sa poitrine pour attirer l'attention de Dysnomia sur ses mouvements, plutôt que son visage : comme quelques mois auparavant à Fort Céleste, elle se sentait envahie par un profond sentiment d'inconfort, sentiment qu'elle se savait incapable de dissimuler.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé à vous, mais lui", poursuivit Dysnomia. "Pas tout de suite, bien sûr, mais… quelques jours avant mon départ, il m'a suggéré de vous trouver."

"Et vous aviez une adresse."

"C'est exact." Dysnomia approuva d'un hochement de tête pour la forme. "J'y ai réfléchi, et j'ai compris que vous seriez une alliée de choix."

"Je comprends", dit Mantis. Elle était confuse. La vérité était loin de toutes les alternatives qu'elle avait envisagées. "Merci de votre honnêteté. Quelque part, je trouve ça… rassurant."

Dysnomia haussa un sourcil interloqué qui transmit à lui seul sa question. 

"Je commençais à croire que vous aviez des… projets, pour moi", expliqua Mantis. "Qui sait, vous aviez peut-être besoin d'un appât."

"Si j'avais eu besoin d'un appât, je ne serais pas venue jusqu'à Kirkwall. Le premier criminel féreldien aurait fait l'affaire."

L'expression de Dysnomia était un mélange de mépris et de circonspection qui lui était unique. De sa main gantée, elle caressa la tête d'Até qui s'était allongé à ses côtés avant de demander :

"Me croyez-vous sincèrement capable de vous… sacrifier ainsi ?"

"Pas exactement, non." Mantis raviva le feu de camp d'un mouvement du poignet. "Je doute que vous m'auriez _réellement_ sacrifiée. Mais je ne doute pas que vous soyez capable d'utiliser vos compagnons de route pour arriver à vos fins."

"Jamais sans leur consentement, vous le savez bien."

Une note d'amusement vibrait dans la voix de Dysnomia. L'inconfort qui étreignait Mantis se fit plus agressif – il se logea dans son ventre pour y rugir. Les flammes du feu de camp puisèrent dans sa colère une ardeur nouvelle et se firent plus hautes et brûlantes encore.

"Vous mentez ! Vous n'avez pas laissé le choix à…"

Mantis s'interrompit. Sa propre voix résonnait à ses oreilles, en échos toujours plus assourdissants, et la fin de sa phrase mourut avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

"A ?", répéta Dysnomia.

"Rien."

Mantis baissa les yeux, remplie de honte. Pourquoi lui faire un tel reproche ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Cela faisait bientôt une décennie que…

"Je vois."

Le dos droit, le menton haut, Dysnomia la toisait de son regard impérieux. Un regard que Mantis ne voyait pas, mais qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, perçant et cruel, comme une lame qui ne demandait qu'à s'enfoncer dans son flanc.

"Si œuvrer pour le bien des Gardes et d'un grand nombre d'innocents ne vous motive plus…", commença Dysnomia de sa voix glaciale, "… vous êtes libre de partir."

La sorcière serra les mâchoires mais se garda de répondre. La conversation mourut là. Mantis, comme cristallisée sur place, emmurée dans son silence, se fit aussi insignifiante que les rochers qui se dressaient, ternes, autour d'elles.

Sur un dernier soupir, Dysnomia se détourna. Une procession d'oiseaux noirs traversa le ciel nocturne au-dessus de sa tête. Dysnomia, dans son pragmatisme, avait oublié une donnée essentielle : Mantis n'était pas seulement une puissante sorcière doublée d'une ingénieuse herboriste. Elle était une personne, avec son passé et ses émotions. Dysnomia ne s'embarrasserait pas de tout cela.

Elle avait besoin d'un soutien, non d'un égal, et Mantis avait tout intérêt à le comprendre.

 


	7. Chapitre VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysnomia, Alistair et Morrigan ont quitté les terres sauvages de Korcari pour se rendre à Lothering, première étape d'une longue quête. Mantis, malgré sa promesse faite à Morrigan, n'a pu résister aux arguments de Flémeth. Elle voyage donc elle aussi en direction de Lothering, pour y retrouver les Gardes des ombres et sa soeur aînée.

** 9:30 du Dragon **

Mantis courait le long de la Voie impériale depuis le lever du jour quand elle s'écarta de la longue route pavée, attirée par un buisson constellé de baies rouges qui brillaient, comme polies, sous le soleil au zénith. Elle prit un peu de hauteur, en équilibre sur ses pattes arrière, et arracha une baie de ses longues incisives. Le jus était sucré, la chair tendre et fraîche – affamée, Mantis mangea un deuxième fruit, puis un troisième.

Voilà quatre matins que Mantis avait quitté la hutte, les terres sauvages de Korcari et tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde. Elle avait galopé sans cesse depuis lors, lièvre le jour et chardonneret la nuit pour se reposer, en sécurité, au cœur d'un feuillage épais. Elle avait retrouvé les hautes colonnades qui bordaient la Voie impériale sans la moindre difficulté et à en juger par le nombre grandissant de paysans et de charrettes qui, en quête d'un refuge, s'amassaient désormais sur la route, Lothering ne devait plus être loin.

Son objectif était d'y parvenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Ainsi, si ses estimations étaient justes, elle était certaine d'y retrouver sa sœur ainsi que les deux Gardes des ombres. Une perspective rassurante et pourtant… Chaque fois que Mantis pensait à Morrigan et à la colère qui la saisirait lorsqu'elle comprendrait que Mantis lui avait désobéi, son cœur, sous l'effet de l'appréhension, semblait chuter dans sa cage thoracique.

Rassasiée, Mantis sautilla ensuite jusqu'à la rivière qui, étroite et peu profonde, scintillait comme une parure de diamants sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle avait de la chance : ce cours n'était pas souillé par la présence d'un cadavre noirci par l'engeance. Prudente, Mantis planta ses courtes griffes dans l'herbe dense sous elle et s'y agrippa alors que, penchée vers l'avant, elle lapait l'eau en surface. Le liquide était glacé dans sa gorge éprouvée par des heures de course effrénée et Mantis en apprécia chaque gorgée.

Si maintenir sa métamorphose consommait très peu de sa mana, les efforts déployés par ses muscles avaient un réel impact sur sa maigre endurance. Les trois sorcières avaient toujours préféré la discrétion à une approche frontale et Mantis avait travaillé à développer sa puissance magique bien plus que sa force physique. La forme du lièvre lui offrait un avantage certain, une résistance supplémentaire que Mantis l'elfe ne possédait pas, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était épuisée et qu'il lui faudrait se reposer sitôt qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa sœur et les Gardes.

Mantis tenait à s'accorder quelques instants de repos avant de repartir. Sur une dernière gorgée d'eau fraîche, elle s'installa tout près du buisson pour profiter du mince filet d'ombre qu'il projetait sur l'herbe. Les petits poils beiges autour de son museau étaient humides du jus des baies alors Mantis, patiente, lécha l'intérieur de ses pattes pour se laver. Alors qu'elle frottait ses moustaches, une grande ombre se mêla à celle du buisson et emprisonna Mantis de son filet d'obscurité. Elle leva la tête – deux larges mains, aux doigts recourbés comme les serres d'un aigle, planaient au-dessus d'elle. 

L'adrénaline se répandit dans le corps de Mantis comme une traînée de poudre crépitante. Le buisson bloquait sa fuite et la rivière était trop profonde pour un mammifère de son gabarit. Sa meilleure option était la plus risquée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. A l'instant où les doigts de son assaillant effleurèrent son pelage, Mantis bondit vers l'avant et se faufila entre ses jambes. Ce mouvement brusque déstabilisa l'homme qui eut besoin de deux secondes pour assimiler le déplacement du lièvre, puis se retourner pour le poursuivre.

Mantis refusait de perdre cette longueur d'avance : elle tira sur ses muscles endoloris et s'élança, plus véloce que jamais, pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre son assaillant et elle. Les lourdes semelles de l'homme, que la rapidité de l'animal ne décourageait pas, martelaient le sol au rythme de sa course. La peur étouffait la douleur qui étreignait chacun des membres de Mantis – elle accéléra encore.

Il y avait, quelques mètres devant elle, un autre buisson, plus large et plus touffu. Si elle parvenait à l'atteindre, elle pourrait s'y dissimuler pour y changer de forme. Chaque seconde prise sur l'homme en serait d'autant plus précieuse. Une telle transformation n'était pas instantanée et elle ne pouvait courir le risque d'être vue ou attrapée.

Mantis ne perdit pas de temps à se retourner pour estimer plus précisément la position de son poursuivant. Elle se plongea toute entière dans le buisson, ignorant le contact rugueux des fines branches qu'elle écarta de force pour se frayer un passage à travers le feuillage. Elle s'immobilisa, tremblante, essoufflée, et essaya de se concentrer. Elle devait oublier la cadence dangereuse que frappaient les bottes de l'homme, la brûlure lancinante qui dévorait ses poumons et qui menaçait d'embraser son corps tout entier pour faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle connaissait ce processus sur le bout de ses doigts. Les circonstances étaient simplement plus éprouvantes.

Mantis se força à fermer les yeux et à contrôler sa respiration. Apaisée, elle laissa alors toutes ces images et sensations familières l'envahir : le chant de la forêt à ses oreilles, la texture râpeuse d'une branche crevassée entre ses serres, la caresse du vent entre ses plumes, les pulsations de son cœur lorsque…

Quand l'homme plongea un bras féroce dans le buisson, un éclair d'une blancheur éclatante transperça le feuillage de sa clarté. Aveuglé, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il n'en avait pourtant pas oublié son objectif : il palpa la terre et les feuilles sous ses doigts, mais n'y rencontra que les résidus d'une chaleur très dense. Confus, il rouvrit les yeux et utilisa sa deuxième main pour écarter les branches. Un oiseau au bec cerclé de pourpre jaillit du feuillage au même instant.

Il n'y avait plus rien que l'homme puisse faire.

Mantis, épuisée, s'éleva haut dans le ciel d'une série de battements d'ailes faibles et rigides. Elle ressentait malgré tout une certaine compassion pour cet individu aux vêtements usés et aux joues creusées. Elle avait connu la faim, elle aussi, il y avait très longtemps de cela.

La sorcière se stabilisa à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Un courant aérien y traversait le ciel : elle se laissa porter par l'air et plana pour donner à son corps le repos dont il avait tant besoin. Elle observa alors les environs. Cette partie du sud de Férelden était agricole. Des parcelles de terre, verdoyantes et dorées, s'étalaient sous ses yeux comme une immense mosaïque végétale. La Voie impériale, tel un serpent de pierre, divisait le paysage en deux de toute sa longueur.

Mantis vola pendant une petite heure encore avant de l'apercevoir. Là où l'horizon se courbait sous le ciel s'étendait une tache sombre, toute faite de reliefs irréguliers. Une bouffée d'espoir embrassa Mantis de toute sa tiédeur à la vue de ces clochers et de ces toits de chaume qui se dessinaient plus nettement à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru.

Lothering, enfin.

\--

Dysnomia plia en quatre les deux feuillets jaunis qu'elle avait arrachés au tableau du Cantor. Le premier était un avis de recherche (une femme aperçue pour la dernière fois il y avait une semaine de cela), le second la promesse d'une récompense pour qui chasserait les brigands qui avaient envahi les prairies avoisinantes pour attaquer villageois et réfugiés. Sur le panneau de liège, une troisième note, gondolée par la pluie des jours précédents, avertissait les voyageurs de la présence inhabituelle d'ours aux environs de Lothering.

"Je persiste à croire que les risques encourus ne sont pas à la hauteur de cette récompense pitoyable", protesta Morrigan qui observait Dysnomia d'un air désapprobateur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. "Lothering n'était qu'une étape. Pourquoi nous y éterniser pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin ?" 

"Nous avons besoin de cet argent", répondit simplement Dysnomia en dégageant son sac à dos d'un mouvement d'épaules. "Nous ne pourrons pas vivre éternellement de chasse et de cueillette."

Maintenant son bagage contre son ventre d'un bras, elle dénoua la boucle d'acier d'une poche latérale pour y glisser les deux avis.

"Nous aurons également besoin de potions et de baumes", poursuivit Dysnomia. "Vous êtes herboriste, certes, mais qu'espérez-vous accomplir sans matériel ?"

"N'oubliez pas les tentes imperméables", intervint Alistair. "Ni Morrigan ni vous n'en avez eu l'usage jusqu'à présent mais elles… elles sont…"

Alistair oublia qu'il était en train de parler. Son regard s'était arrêté sur un point précis au-delà de l'épaule de Dysnomia, qui se dévissa la nuque pour comprendre ce qui le captivait ainsi. Até imita sa maîtresse. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un muret de larges pierres grises contre lequel se dressait le tableau du Cantor.

"Alistair ?", appela Dysnomia, les sourcils froncés dans sa confusion.

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme au sortir d'un rêve particulièrement épais. Morrigan émit un petit grognement excédé.

"Pardon, je…" Alistair secoua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. "Les tentes, oui. Elles sont indispensables pour reprendre des forces et garder le moral. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de dormir sous la pluie sept jours par semaine."

"Très juste." Dysnomia vérifia une dernière fois ses arrières. Rien de suspect. S'il y avait eu un quelconque danger, Alistair l'aurait averti, n'est-ce pas ? Les battements inquiets de son cœur résonnaient pourtant dans toute sa poitrine. Elle était à Lothering, se rappela-t-elle, et les hommes de Howe étaient loin. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Até, pour l'apaiser, pressa sa large tête contre sa cuisse.

"Si j'étais vous, je ne m'inquièterais pas", dit alors Morrigan de sa voix railleuse. "Alistair aura certainement été distrait par une touffe d'herbes sauvages entre deux cailloux, voilà tout."

Le guerrier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, inspirant profondément pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Dysnomia, elle, ferma les yeux. D'une main, elle palpa son sac pour sentir sous le cuir tendu les contours familiers du bouclier et de l'épée et y puiser du réconfort. Finalement, elle replaça son bagage contre son dos, calant les sangles tannées sur ses deux épaules.

"Nous ne devons pas oublier que nous avons maintenant la certitude que les Gardes des ombres sont, aux yeux de la nation toute entière, des traîtres", ajouta la Garde d'une voix fatiguée. "Il nous donc faut regagner la confiance du peuple. Leur venir en aide jouera en notre faveur."

Que le tiern Loghain puisse être un traître avait été une perspective déconcertante pour Dysnomia. Un homme qui avait repoussé les berruiers orlésiens n'abandonnerait pas sa nation à la fatalité de l'engeance.

Un petit détachement de soldats, rencontré la veille au soir dans l'unique taverne de Lothering, lui avait pourtant apporté la preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Loghain. Le griffon des Gardes des ombres avait été mis à prix et ces soldats, qui arboraient sur leur plastron le blason des MacTir, les avaient attaqués, Alistair et elle, pour obtenir la récompense promise.

Dysnomia y avait vu là l'attrait du pouvoir, cette même force cruelle qui avait guidé la main de Rendon Howe. Les soldats avaient été vaincus mais épargnés. Ils délivreraient au nouveau régent de Férelden un message : les Gardes des ombres avaient survécu et avec eux, la vérité. Le temps de Loghain était compté.

"Je ne prends aucun risque qui ne soit pas calculé", conclut Dysnomia en regardant Morrigan droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage. Dysnomia ne changerait pas d'avis. Résolue, elle se contenta de soupirer en levant ses deux paumes en signe de reddition.

"Très bien. Mais tâchons de ne pas perdre de temps, dans ce cas."

Dysnomia observa le ciel, une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière crue du soleil. L'après-midi débutait à peine, le ciel était clair. La nuit avait été paisible et ils avaient déjeuné d'un repas chaud : compte tenu des circonstances, les conditions étaient idéales. Dysnomia adressa à ses deux compagnons un signe de tête. 

"Allons-y."

Até accueillit l'ordre d'un aboiement joyeux. Les quatre compagnons traversèrent les ruelles de Lothering, passant le pont de bois et la taverne pour rejoindre les champs en jachère qui s'étendaient de toutes parts autour du village. Ils approchaient des dernières habitations lorsqu'une épaisse cage à l'armature rutilante, suspendue à environ un mètre du sol, retint leur attention. Son prisonnier était une créature de très grande taille, à la peau de bronze et aux cheveux blancs. Dysnomia avait vu des représentations de ce peuple dans ses livres d'histoire. Cet individu était un qunari.

Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Sten.

La Garde des ombres comptait dans ses maigres rangs une sorcière apostate, peut-être maléficienne, et serait bientôt rejointe par une sœur chantriste qui maniait la dague avec une précision léthale et qui prétendait avoir reçu du Créateur Lui-même l'ordre d'épauler Dysnomia dans sa mission. Un meurtrier rompu au champ de bataille souhaitant se battre pour sa rédemption trouverait certainement sa place dans cette fresque humaine aux figures dépareillées. Dysnomia lui promit de négocier pour sa libération.

Elle n'eut qu'à effectuer un mouvement du poignet vers l'avant pour que ses deux compagnons et son mabari se remettent en marche. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la mission qui les menait en ces prairies. Morrigan avait ainsi empoigné son bâton et Alistair noué son bouclier autour de son avant-bras gauche. Até trottinait en tête, aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Ils longeaient un champ délimité par une clôture abîmée quand Alistair s'immobilisa net. Morrigan, qui le suivait de près, n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper son arrêt : elle le percuta de plein fouet.

"Alistair, imbécile !"

Il se retourna sur la sorcière, les mains tendues dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Morrigan s'y déroba en pestant entre ses dents.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Je… Je regardais l'oiseau, là. Déjà à Lothering, près de la chantrie… J'ai l'impression qu'il nous suit."

Il désignait de l'index un point précis de la clôture. Morrigan regarda dans la direction indiquée pour n'y voir que du bois moulu sur le point de se désagréger. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Pourquoi avait-elle accordé son attention à une élucubration d' _Alistair_ ?

"Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Mère a jugé bon de vous sauver la vie."

"Mais je…"

Mais déjà Morrigan dépassait Alistair, le bousculant au passage de son épaule. Alistair soupira. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne convaincrait la sorcière. 

Dysnomia et Até, plusieurs mètres devant lui, s'étaient retournés et regardaient avec insistance dans sa direction. Alistair ne voulait pas retarder sa compagne : il se mit à courir pour fermer la distance qui le séparait d'elle.

Mais le guerrier refusait de douter de son propre jugement. Cet oiseau avait quelque chose de particulier qu'Alistair avait ressenti pour la première fois alors que Dysnomia et lui échangeaient près du tableau du Cantor et qu'il avait reconnu cette fois encore. Oui, il en était certain : cet oiseau avait une aura. Et s'il en croyait son entraînement de templier, cette aura était chargée de mana.

\--

Alistair arrêta de son bouclier la lourde patte de l'ours alors qu'elle s'abattait avec férocité en direction de son visage. Le choc se répercuta à travers son bras, s'étendit dans tout son corps. Mais si ses genoux fléchirent, Alistair tint bon. L'ours, furieux, se jeta de nouveau sur lui de toute sa hauteur. Sa force était cependant aux dépens de sa vitesse : Alistair anticipa son saut au positionnement de ses pattes arrière et esquiva l'attaque avec agilité.

L'ours, surpris peut-être, s'immobilisa là où il pensait trouver le corps de son opposant. Ses flancs se gonflaient avec lourdeur sous son épais pelage acajou et un nuage de vapeur se formait autour de son museau à chacun de ses halètements. Profitant de cet instant de répit, Alistair ajusta sa position avec lenteur pour perfectionner sa garde sans provoquer la bête. A ses pieds gisait l'imposante carcasse d'un ours brun dont la gorge tranchée déversait sur ses poils et sur la terre un flot de sang sombre.

Maîtriser les brigands s'était avéré aisé. Les trois compagnons avaient bénéficié de l'effet de surprise et de la fierté de ces hommes qui se croyaient jusqu'alors intouchables. Ils étaient nombreux mais manquaient d'organisation et très vite, l'expertise des deux Gardes et de la sorcière avait eu raison de leur supériorité numérique.

La victoire se profilait lorsque les ours étaient arrivés, puissants, rugissants, enragés par la violence des combats. Ni Dysnomia ni Morrigan ne portaient une armure assez résistante pour lutter contre de tels adversaires – Alistair, après leur avoir crié de s'occuper des derniers brigands, s'était élancé vers les deux ours.

Lutter seul jusqu'à ce que ses deux compagnes soient en mesure de le secourir était un pari risqué. Il lui faudrait tenir bon.

Alistair enfonça ses talons plus profondément dans le sol froid et resserra sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée. Si l'ours haletait, Alistair était essoufflé, son abdomen se soulevant avec tant de vigueur que le plastron de son armure en était oppressant. L'ours serait plus endurant que lui – sa victoire tenait donc à sa rapidité.

Preste sur ses pieds, le guerrier se jeta vers l'avant sans un cri. Les muscles de son bras dominant étaient bandés, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers la patte avant gauche de l'ours pour le handicaper. Mais son bouclier le gênait. Il le portait anormalement haut, pour protéger sa tête d'un coup que son heaume seul ne pourrait amortir. Son attaque manqua de précision, de souplesse : l'ours se leva à sa rencontre et balaya l'air de ses longues griffes. Grâce en soit rendue au Créateur, l'armure d'Alistair était munie de canons d'avant-bras. Les griffes ricochèrent contre l'acier sans le perforer mais le guerrier, sous la brutalité de l'impact, lâcha son épée.

La lame échoua mollement sur l'herbe, désormais prisonnière de l'ombre colossale de l'ours.

La peur se lova dans l'estomac d'Alistair comme un serpent. Il était désarmé, épuisé… et l'animal, déterminé, se jetait de nouveau sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte pour le déchiqueter. L'instinct du guerrier commanda à ses muscles endoloris. Alistair se jeta sur le côté, roulant loin de l'animal pour échapper à ses mâchoires puissantes. Mais quand il voulut se relever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd qui résonna jusque dans sa poitrine. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait…

De sa main libre, il poussa contre le sol pour soutenir ses jambes. Mais cette fois encore, elles cédèrent sous son poids. Un grognement de colère monta de la gorge de l'ours. Il chargeait de nouveau et la prairie toute entière se mit à trembler sous sa course.

Tel un mannequin d'entraînement fait de mousse et de tissu, Alistair était incapable d'éviter ce nouvel assaut. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front jusqu'à s'écraser entre ses cils. Il battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vue : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'animal du regard.

Alistair serra le poing pour contracter chaque muscle de son bras, concentré sur les déplacements de la bête. Il se défendrait jusqu'au bout. Il offrirait à Dysnomia et Morrigan le temps de venir à son secours, pour qu'à elles deux, elles puissent…

L'ours se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, titanesque. Alistair porta toute sa force dans la partie supérieure de son corps pour parer sans faillir.

A l'approche de la mort, le temps semblait parfois ralentir. Alistair en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Les secondes, compactes, collantes, le traversaient de part en part avec une familiarité révoltante. Il avait oublié sa peur, sa douleur. L'attente, si doucereuse, avait tout supplanté.

Alistair était prêt.

Son bras, comme par anticipation, vibrait déjà des répercussions du coup qu'il encaisserait.

Mais rien ne vint.

Le sol ne tremblait plus, l'air était silencieux. Alistair, sonné par l'intensité de cette quiétude, abaissa son bouclier d'un ou deux centimètres. L'ours se tenait au-dessus de lui, courbé vers l'avant, prêt à frapper. Immobile. Paralysé.

Une très fine couche de gravier, grise et poudreuse, parsemait son corps tout entier. Alistair cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Un sort. Morrigan serait-elle arrivée à temps pour… ?

"Reste près de moi."

Non, le grain de cette voix était différent. Plus doux, moins assuré. Alistair leva la tête en direction du son, mais l'étrangère lui tournait le dos.

De longues oreilles pointues et un chignon roux désordonné. Voici ce qu'Alistair perçut avant que son champ de vision tout entier ne soit avalé par les flammes. La chaleur l'enveloppait sans le blesser : le feu était une colonne puissante qui montait du sol en formant à sa base un cercle parfait. L'étrangère en était le centre de gravité.

Alistair oublia les brigands, l'ours, l'Enclin. Dans sa fatigue, dans sa fascination, il ne subsista du monde que cette femme dont les cheveux rougeoyaient avec les flammes.

La colonne de feu s'éteignit finalement, ne laissant pour preuve de son existence qu'un tracé charbonneux là où de l'herbe poussait un instant plus tôt. L'ours, effrayé par le feu, avait détalé au loin et n'était désormais plus qu'une tache insignifiante à l'horizon. 

"Tout va bien ?"

Alistair sursauta. L'étrangère s'était penchée sur lui et… _oh_. Trois images précises s'imposèrent à son esprit confus. Une épaule le soutenant jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche ; une paume lui offrant un bol de ragoût ; un visage face au sien dans l'obscurité d'une hutte au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Mantis", souffla Alistair. Il avait eu l'intention de poser une question – avait au lieu de cela formulé une évidence.

"Oui", acquiesça la jeune sorcière en lui présentant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

A l'instant même où Alistair s'en saisissait, un juron d'incrédulité et de colère mêlées déchira le ciel.

"Toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !"

Morrigan approchait à vive allure, Dysnomia et Até à ses côtés. Les deux femmes étaient solides sur leurs jambes et à les inspecter du regard, Alistair ne décelait aucune blessure. Il en soupira de soulagement.

Lorsque Morrigan se planta face à eux, ses deux poings sur les hanches, les doigts de Mantis se fermèrent plus étroitement autour de la main gantée d'Alistair.

"Morrigan, je vais tout te…"

"Alistair", l'interrompit Dysnomia de sa voix impérieuse. "Etes-vous blessé ?"

"Non", répondit-il. "J'ai seulement besoin de repos."

Il frotta sa nuque de sa main libre, celle que Mantis ne tenait pas. Il aurait sans doute dû se libérer de la poigne de la sorcière mais elle semblait y puiser un soutien qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui retirer.

"Bien. Dans ce cas…" Dysnomia fit face à Morrigan. "Alistair et moi allons nous rendre à la chantrie. J'aimerais discuter avec la Révérende Mère et cette… sœur que nous avons rencontrée hier, Leliana, nous y attend sans doute déjà."

Elle dévisagea ensuite Mantis de la tête aux pieds, plusieurs fois.

"Morrigan, restez ici avec votre sœur", conclut-elle finalement. "Nous vous retrouverons plus tard."

"Bien", approuva Morrigan avec raideur, réfractaire aux ordres.

Mantis relâcha la main d'Alistair sans un regard pour lui. La tête baissée, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la pointe boueuse de ses bottes. Dysnomia reprit la direction de Lothering sans ajouter un mot de plus, Até sur ses talons, et Alistair lui emboîta le pas avec la diligence d'un soldat obéissant.

Le départ des deux Gardes des ombres était le signal que Morrigan attendait. Elle pivota vers sa jeune sœur pour la toiser, les sourcils froncés avec animosité.

"Je croyais t'avoir défendue de nous rejoindre, Mantis. Explique-toi."

Mantis s'exécuta. Elle lui raconta tout, de la prédiction de Flémeth à sa propre méfiance, de la colère de sa mère adoptive à son départ précipité des terres sauvages.

"La seule personne que tu sauveras aujourd'hui est cet idiot d'Alistair", râla Morrigan entre ses dents. "Flémeth t'a menti."

"Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Flémeth m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de moi. Elle ne m'a pas dit quand", se défendit Mantis.

"Parce que je connais les intentions de Mère. Mantis… As-tu conscience qu'elle espère que, comme moi, tu sois prête à accomplir le rituel ?"

Mantis, nerveuse, porta une main à son bras gauche pour malaxer le tissu de ses robes entre ses doigts.

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais je refusais de courir le risque que tu…" Le visage de la sorcière se ferma à cette perspective. Morrigan l'autorisa à poursuivre en conservant le silence. "Et de toute façon, je… Je ne pouvais pas dire non à Flémeth."

Un ordre de Flémeth était un impératif qui ne tolérerait aucun refus. Morrigan le savait mieux que quiconque.

"Elle… Ne me demande pas de rentrer dans les marais, s'il te plaît. Elle serait furieuse."

Morrigan croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et soupira longuement, les yeux clos.

"Maintenant que tu es ici, tu restes. Tes talents seront utiles à Dysnomia."

A ses mots, les yeux noirs de Mantis débordèrent de reconnaissance. Morrigan dressa un index à la hauteur de son visage.

"Promets-moi seulement que tu garderas tes distances avec Alistair. Flémeth a remarqué que tu te souciais de lui, voilà pourquoi elle t'a envoyée ici."

"Je me souciais de la femme aussi", fit remarquer Mantis avec une moue dubitative. "Mais… d'accord. Je promets."

"Cette… _mission_ m'incombe. Tu es jeune, Mantis, et je refuse que tu endosses une telle responsabilité."

Mantis acquiesça en silence. Elles n'avaient plus d'informations à échanger et pourtant, Morrigan ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de sa jeune sœur. La familiarité de son aura éveillait en elle une impression de vide que Morrigan ne soupçonnait pas pouvoir ressentir.

Elle lui avait tant manqué.

Morrigan la considéra avec attention, pour se gorger de toutes ces particularités qui faisaient de Mantis ce qu'elle était. Les plumes violines qui pendaient à ses oreilles ; les délicates boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage ; la rondeur de ses joues ; la douceur de son regard ; le…

Un détail retint son attention. Morrigan haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Ne bouge pas", intima-t-elle alors qu'elle pinçait le menton de Mantis entre ses doigts. Une lueur curieuse illumina les prunelles de la jeune sorcière.

Sans se justifier, Morrigan lécha la pulpe de son pouce pour ensuite frotter le jus sec et rosé qui maculait le coin de sa bouche. Mantis laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je pensais avoir réussi à tout nettoyer tout à l'heure…"

La colère que Morrigan ressentait à l'égard de sa mère était sans égale. Jamais elle ne la pardonnerait d'avoir plongé Mantis au cœur de l'Enclin pour servir ses propres intérêts. Pourtant… Sa présence à ses côtés l'apaisait.

Férelden était une terre étrangère, vaste et dangereuse. Morrigan, presque égoïstement, avait besoin de sa sœur.


	8. Chapitre VII

** 9:30 du Dragon **

"Je trouve votre maîtrise de la dague incroyable, dame Cousland. La formation que vous avez reçue devait être d'une grande qualité."

La voix de Leliana était douce et admirative. Dysnomia, qui aiguisait ses dagues à la lueur du feu de camp, dirigea son regard vers la terre froide sous elle. " _Il ne s'agit que de deux pauvres dagues"_ fut sa première réflexion. Mais un tel commentaire susciterait des questions auxquelles Dysnomia ne souhaitait pas répondre.

"Mon maître d'armes, Ser Haynes, était un excellent professeur", préféra-t-elle dire. "Il était également en charge de l'entraînement de mon frère aîné, Fergus. Il connaissait les spécificités de chaque classe et de chaque arme. Mon père avait toute confiance en son enseignement." 

"Je n'en doute pas." Leliana tendit ses paumes ouvertes vers les flammes pour s'y réchauffer. L'ombre d'un sourire en coin étira la commissure de ses lèvres. "Ceci étant dit, même un enseignement de la plus grande qualité ne saurait transformer un élève de piètre condition en combattant de renom. Vous êtes très talentueuse."

Dysnomia força un sourire en lequel elle ne croyait pas.

"Je n'ai rien à vous envier, Leliana."

Elle posa alors la pierre à affûter dans l'herbe et leva une première dague à la hauteur de ses yeux pour examiner le tranchant du fil à la lumière du feu. Dysnomia avait fait la rencontre de la sœur chantriste ce soir où, alors qu'Alistair, Morrigan et elle cherchaient une chambre pour la nuit, des soldats du tiern Loghain les avaient attaqués. Leliana n'avait pas hésité à tirer sa dague pour prendre part aux combats. La vivacité de ses déplacements, la précision de ses gestes… Les sœurs présentaient rarement de telles aptitudes. Et il était évident que Leliana, lors de cet affrontement, n'avait pas fait montre de toute l'étendue de ses talents.

"Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, dame Cousland."

 "Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Dysnomia."

La Garde appuya sa requête d'un sourire engageant. L'expression de la sœur chantriste se troubla dans la lumière orangée – la surprise se mêla aux ombres qui marquaient son visage. Elle opina finalement, retrouvant cet air affable qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle se savait observée.

"Avec plaisir."

Dysnomia s'assura que sa deuxième dague était, elle aussi, affûtée comme désiré. Satisfaite de son ouvrage, elle rangea les deux lames dans leurs étuis à sa ceinture et replaça la pierre dans son bagage. Du plat de ses mains gantées, elle épousseta ses cuisses.

"Je crains qu'il ne me faille vous fausser compagnie. J'ai matière à discuter avec la jeune sorcière des terres sauvages." Dysnomia se leva avant même que Leliana ne puisse réagir. "Je vous retrouverai à l'heure du dîner."

"Dans ce cas…", et Leliana se redressa à son tour, "Je pense prêter assistance à ce pauvre Alistair. Il paraissait en difficulté, tout à l'heure. Ce fut un plaisir d'échanger avec vous, Dysnomia."

Les deux femmes se séparèrent sur un dernier sourire courtois. Leliana s'en alla en direction du guerrier qui écossait des pois, les yeux plissés pour lutter contre la noirceur de la nuit qui se faisait plus épaisse à chaque instant, et Dysnomia s'éloigna pour trouver les deux sorcières après avoir intimé à Até de ne pas la suivre cette fois.

L'après-midi ne lui avait pas donné l'opportunité d'aborder Mantis depuis qu'elle était apparue, comme par miracle, pour secourir Alistair. Les deux Gardes s'étaient d'abord rendus à la chantrie de Lothering, pour y rencontrer la Révérende mère et discuter du sort du qunari encagé à la lisière du village. Grâce au soutien de Leliana, Dysnomia était repartie clé en main.

Le Cantor leur avait remis deux souverains et quelques pièces d'argent pour avoir chassé les brigands et trouvé le collier de cette femme disparue dont le corps avait été laissé à la merci des loups depuis bien trop longtemps pour être ramené à la chantrie. Dysnomia avait investi cet argent dans de la nourriture (du pain et des pois qu'il serait aisé de conserver), quelques fioles pour permettre aux herboristes de confectionner des potions, ainsi que des gamelles.

Les marchands fortunés avaient quitté Lothering en même temps que le iarl et le seul qu'ils rencontrèrent ne vendait pas la moindre tente. La Garde avait donc acheté des gourdes en métal pour ses trois nouveaux compagnons de route. Mantis l'avait remarqué, elle aussi : nombreux étaient les cours d'eau pollués par la souillure de l'engeance. Disposer d'autant de récipients que possible s'avérait nécessaire.

Mantis et Morrigan étaient toutes deux assises sur de grands rochers à l'écart du reste de leurs compagnons. Les réfugiés que Lothering ne pouvait accueillir s'étaient établis dans une vaste prairie à une dizaine de mètres de cela. A cette distance, leurs voix n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement confus et paisible qui emplissait le crépuscule comme un chant de cigales.

Dysnomia, arrivée à la hauteur des sorcières, s'adressa à Morrigan sans la moindre forme de préambule.

"Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît. J'ai à m'entretenir avec votre sœur."

Ce _s'il vous plaît_ n'était qu'une formule civile qui ne laissait aucunement le choix à la sorcière. Morrigan jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Mantis qui la rassura d'un hochement de tête, quoique peu confiant.

"Très bien."

Sur un grognement réprobateur, Morrigan sauta à bas du rocher et se dirigea vers le feu de camp, autour duquel évoluaient Leliana, Alistair et Sten.

Les yeux de Dysnomia se posèrent alors sur Mantis qui rentra la tête entre les épaules pour se faire plus petite.

"N'ayez crainte", dit la Garde, consciente de sa nervosité. "Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous renvoyer dans les terres sauvages de Korcari. J'ai pu me rendre compte de votre pouvoir, tout à l'heure. Et je crois savoir que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps à mon chevet. Rejeter l'aide d'une guérisseuse serait folie au vu de notre situation."

Dysnomia avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine. La lumière de la lune magnifiait chaque angle de son visage et faisait étinceler les pièces d'acier qui composaient son armure de Garde des ombres. Son port de tête était impeccable, altier ; son menton levé reflétait la noblesse de son sang. Dysnomia avait marqué un temps d'arrêt mais Mantis, impressionnée, se garda de prendre la parole.

"J'aimerais toutefois comprendre la raison de votre présence ici. Votre mère ne nous a jamais proposé que l'aide de Morrigan."

"Je… Bien sûr."

Mantis remonta un genou contre sa poitrine pour rassembler le peu de contenance qu'elle avait en cet instant.

"Flémeth est venue me trouver, quelques jours après votre départ. Elle a eu une vision… Selon elle, Morrigan sera un jour sévèrement blessée et elle… Elle en périra, si je ne suis pas là pour la soigner."

"Je vois…"

Dysnomia la considéra du regard, ses yeux froids s'appesantissant sur son visage et la chute de ses épaules. Mantis baissa la tête. Elle était comme une pièce de métal chauffée à vif, malléable, toute entière à la volonté du marteau et de l'enclume.

Dysnomia était soucieuse. Le langage corporel de Mantis était éclatant de sincérité, mais que penser de la vision de Flémeth ? Elle qui avait anticipé tant de choses aurait vu les périls encourus par Morrigan et aurait demandé à sa plus jeune fille d'accompagner les Gardes des ombres dès le premier jour. Quel était son but ? Et quel serait le rôle de Mantis ? Savait-elle seulement qu'elle était l'instrument de sa mère ?

"Puis-je…"

La voix hésitante de la sorcière interrompit les pensées de Dysnomia. Ses sens se rappelèrent à elle et le monde se remit à tourner. Le vent froid sur ses joues, le parfum du bois brûlé, le croassement des oiseaux de nuit au-dessus de sa tête… Tout avait retrouvé sa place.

Mantis attendait, la bouche ouverte, l'air expectatif. Dysnomia l'invita à poursuivre d'un petit signe du menton.

"Merci de m'accepter comme membre de ce… de cette compagnie. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas."  

La Garde des ombres plissa les yeux avec une certaine irritation. 

"Commencez donc par ne plus me tutoyer."  

"Mais…" La bouche de Mantis s'était asséchée et elle peinait à trouver ses mots. "Au bascloître, les elfes ne…"

"Peu m'importe la façon dont les elfes s'adressent les uns aux autres. Vouvoyez-moi comme je vous vouvoie et tout ira pour le mieux."

Mantis détourna le regard, se dérobant à l'autorité de celui de Dysnomia. 

"Bien sûr. Excu-… Excusez-moi."

Dysnomia fronça les sourcils avec sévérité. _Je vous prie de m'excuser_ était la formule en vigueur. Mais Mantis était une sorcière des terres sauvages, sans éducation ni manières, et Dysnomia n'avait ni la patience ni l'envie de lui apprendre le respect.

Elle se tourna plutôt pour observer ses compagnons. Une marmite avait été placée au-dessus du feu et Morrigan, penchée vers l'avant, en remuait le contenu à l'aide d'une spatule.

"Sten et vous prendrez le premier tour de garde ce soir."

Mantis acquiesça, diligente.

Dysnomia, ayant estimé que la conversation était terminée, se dirigea alors d'un pas ferme en direction du feu de camp. Mantis, après être descendue de son rocher, lissa rapidement ses robes d'une main et emboîta le pas de cette femme qui portait sa prestance comme un halo de lumière.

\--

La purée de pois se révéla fade mais consistante. Leliana trouva sa place auprès des deux Gardes des ombres ; Mantis et Morrigan restèrent en retrait, dans l'ombre que les flammes ne dissipaient pas ; Sten, isolé, observa ses nouveaux compagnons de route avec attention. Pas une parole ne fut échangée. Ils ressentaient tous une certaine pudeur, ainsi en compagnie d'inconnus dont l'avenir était désormais lié au leur. Le dîner se termina aussi sobrement qu'il avait commencé. 

Dysnomia chargea alors Leliana et Morrigan de nettoyer la vaisselle utilisée ce soir à la rivière la plus proche. Mantis et Sten, comme prévu, reçurent pour consigne de patrouiller autour du camp pour assurer la sécurité de leurs compagnons jusqu'à la relève.

"Les risques sont moindres, si près de Lothering", concéda Dysnomia alors qu'elle transmettait ses ordres. "Mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes recherchés et qu'une récompense généreuse attend quiconque nous amènera, Alistair et moi, à Dénérim. Une telle somme d'argent intéressera des bandits, des soldats peu scrupuleux, des réfugiés désespérés… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de baisser notre garde, même lorsque nous nous croyons en sécurité."

La sorcière et le qunari s'éloignèrent donc, à une quinzaine de mètres du feu de camp, pour surveiller les alentours en effectuant des rondes.

"Sorcière. Eclairez notre chemin."

Mantis sursauta, comme électrifiée par la voix profonde et imposante du qunari. Tout en Sten évoquait la puissance : sa taille, sa musculature, sa présence. Il n'avait qu'à abattre le poing pour la maîtriser. Sous l'impact, le crâne de la sorcière se fendrait en deux comme une pêche trop mûre.

Sans attendre, Mantis ouvrit sa main à la fraîcheur de l'air et une haute flamme naquit au creux de sa paume. Une nappe orangée les enveloppa de sa lumière et ce fut comme si une porte vers le jour avait été découpée à même la noirceur de la nuit.

Sten approuva d'un simple _hmm_ caverneux, sans détourner le regard des vastes plaines silencieuses que le vent effleurait sur son passage.

Il avait à la main une épée très courte, ramassée sur le corps de l'un des brigands tués plus tôt cet après-midi-là. Cette allonge réduite l'embarrasserait sûrement dans ses mouvements mais il n'en paraissait pas moins déterminé à obéir aux ordres de Dysnomia. Il lui devait sa liberté – il lui faudrait désormais honorer cette nouvelle voie que le Qun avait choisie pour lui.

La motivation de Mantis était plus personnelle. Elle voulait prouver à Dysnomia, comme à Morrigan, qu'elle avait sa place au sein de cette compagnie. Les doigts serrés autour du bois de son bâton, les sens aux aguets, la jeune sorcière dévouait toute sa concentration à cette première tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

Et si leur tour de garde se fit dans le silence le plus absolu, ni Mantis ni Sten n'y trouvèrent à redire.

\--

Alistair fit pivoter son bouclier entre ses doigts pour en frotter la seconde moitié. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il usait de son chiffon contre l'acier gravé et ses gestes avaient un caractère absent, répétitif. Ils trahissaient non pas un réel souci de la propreté mais une volonté de s'occuper les mains pour se vider l'esprit.

"Est-ce que… quelque chose vous tracasse, Alistair ?", demanda Dysnomia qui, assise en face de lui, entretenait le feu.

Le guerrier agita la tête en soupirant, abattu. 

"Non, ce n'est rien… La journée a été longue et…"

Il s'accorda un instant, le chiffon immobile entre sa main nue et la surface incurvée du bouclier. Ses sourcils étaient arqués et des cernes noirs et profonds creusaient son regard. Alistair, ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité, chaque angle de son visage souligné par la lumière des flammes, paraissait avoir vieilli de cinq ans.

"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Lothering, je pensais de moins en moins à… à Duncan et aux autres, je me sentais… Mais maintenant que je sais que le iarl Eamon est entre la vie et la mort, je suis fatigué de…"

Alors que Dysnomia s'en allait plaider la cause de Sten auprès de la Révérende mère, Alistair et elle avaient fait la rencontre d'un chevalier de Golefalois répondant au nom de Ser Donall. Selon lui, le iarl souffrait d'un mal incurable, inconnu des mages de sa seigneurie et de sa famille. Onguents et sorts s'étaient montrés inefficaces, et la iarles, en désespoir de cause, avait dépêché des chevaliers pour partir en quête de la Sainte Urne Cinéraire.

Une légende. Voilà à quoi tenait la vie de l'homme le plus à même de soutenir l'entreprise des derniers Gardes des ombres.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alistair", dit Dysnomia en modérant l'intensité de sa voix. "Nous partirons pour Golefalois aux premières lueurs de l'aube et nous ferons tout notre possible pour venir en aide au iarl. Il y a certainement quelque chose que nous puissions faire. Savez-vous à quelle distance de Golefalois nous sommes ?"

"Moins d'une semaine," répondit le guerrier. "Si nous marchons vite."

"Alors nous marcherons vite."

Dysnomia était inquiète, elle aussi. Le iarl Eamon n'était pas seulement à la tête d'une armée, il était également un membre influent du jeu politique. Son soutien serait nécessaire. Sans l'appui d'un noble reconnu et respecté, que seraient deux Gardes des ombres accusés de trahison face au héros de guerre le plus admiré de tout le pays ?

"Merci", souffla Alistair, et il se remit à nettoyer son bouclier déjà rutilant.

"Vous savez…"

Dysnomia replia une jambe sous elle et se tourna légèrement vers l'arrière pour observer les environs. Morrigan et Leliana dormaient, allongées en chien de fusil ; Mantis et Sten montaient la garde au loin. Les circonstances étaient idéales pour avoir cette conversation.

"Vous pouvez me parler de Duncan, si vous le souhaitez."

Le visage d'Alistair se troubla à ces mots. Il se figea, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'émotion, incapable de répondre.

"Peut-être Duncan vous l'a-t-il dit, avant que je ne rejoigne vos rangs… J'ai perdu ma famille, moi aussi. Alors… je comprends."

Dysnomia se mentirait à elle-même dès le lendemain matin. Elle justifierait cet aveu comme une démarche pragmatique : elle était désormais le leader d'une petite compagnie et en tant que tel, elle se devait d'être aimée et respectée pour prévenir toute insurrection. Mais à cet instant précis, Dysnomia était sincère. Elle entendait le deuil que portait Alistair. Elle le comprenait ; elle le partageait.

Les yeux du guerrier s'étaient mis à briller, humides. Il se força à déglutir.

"Je… Merci à vous."

Et ainsi Alistair s'ouvrit à elle. Il raconta à sa compagne son chagrin et cette culpabilité qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû être là, sur le champ de bataille, pour protéger Duncan au péril de sa vie. Dysnomia l'écouta sans mot dire et quand Alistair s'arrêta de parler, il la remercia chaleureusement.

"Je me sens… plus léger", dit-il avec un sourire apaisé. "Je suis…" Alistair posa son bouclier dans l'herbe sèche de la prairie, tout contre ses jambes. "Je suis heureux que Duncan vous ait recrutée, vous. Je pense vraiment qu'ensemble, nous serons en mesure d'aider Férelden."

"Je l'espère", murmura Dysnomia en promenant ses doigts dans la fourrure brune d'Até qui dormait, couché à ses côtés.

Alistair glissa le chiffon dans son paquetage avant de s'étirer avec mollesse, les bras dressés au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez de me tirer par l'oreille pour me garder éveillé quand notre tour de garde viendra alors… Je vais essayer de dormir, maintenant."

La Garde des ombres dissimula le discret sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres d'un revers de la main.

"Bonne nuit, Alistair."

Sur ces derniers mots, le guerrier s'allongea à son tour, tournant le dos aux flammes, et Dysnomia se trouva seule en compagnie de la nuit.

\--

"Là… Il faut longer la tige, sans entailler l'épiderme. Le geste doit être doux…" Mantis détacha la feuille d'elfidée de son pied du tranchant de son couteau. "… mais précis."

Leliana acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Une goutte de sève, transparente et sirupeuse, commençait à se former là où la feuille avait été sectionnée, gonflant comme une bulle de verre soufflé.

"Puis-je essayer ?"

Elle tendit une paume ouverte en direction de Mantis, qui y déposa le petit couteau qu'elle gardait à la ceinture depuis que Flémeth le lui avait offert. Elle l'avait depuis lors utilisé pour ramasser des plantes lors de ses excursions dans les marais de Korcari. Le manche en était usé et le bois passé de couleur mais Mantis entretenait la lame avec le plus grand soin. Celle-ci était encore affûtée comme au premier jour.

"Voyons voir…"

Leliana écarta une autre feuille de la tige centrale avec précaution. Elle isola le point qu'il lui faudrait découper entre son pouce et son index, puis fendit la base de la feuille d'un mouvement confiant du poignet. La coupure était nette. Leliana pivota vers Mantis, pour lui remettre la feuille et jauger de sa réaction.

"Excellent travail", approuva Mantis avec un sourire.

Leliana considéra le couteau dans sa main en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

"Dans ce cas, laissez-moi récolter les autres feuilles. Nous serons plus rapides si nous nous tenons toutes deux à une tâche unique."

Les deux femmes travaillèrent ainsi de concert, Leliana agenouillée parmi les elfidées, Mantis à ses côtés pour rouler et entreposer les longues feuilles dans un petit récipient en métal qui les préserverait jusqu'au soir. Elles seraient alors travaillées, pressées et séchées pour exploiter leurs vertus curatives sous forme de cataplasmes et de potions.

Ils avaient quitté Lothering le matin même et marchaient depuis cinq heures lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter, à l'orée d'un bois, pour déjeuner. Dysnomia avait alors confié à Leliana et Mantis la récolte des elfidées ; à Morrigan et elle-même, la tâche de remplir les gourdes au cours d'eau le plus proche ; à Sten et Alistair, la cuisson des deux lièvres que Leliana avait abattus de ses flèches quelques instants plus tôt.

Deux lièvres était un repas frugal, maintenant qu'il leur fallait nourrir huit bouches. Bodhan Feddic, ce nain marchand que la Garde des ombres avait secouru à Lothering, s'était présenté à eux à la lisière du village. Son fils Sondal et lui cherchaient à voyager en toute sécurité. En échange, il offrait à Dysnomia une gamme de marchandises à prix réduit ainsi que sa charrette et son cheval pour entreposer des provisions.

Alléger le poids sur leurs épaules leur permettrait de gagner en vitesse – Dysnomia avait accepté.

Ils repartirent sitôt le déjeuner avalé. Dysnomia et Leliana se trouvaient en tête de ce cortège de pièces rapportées, devancées de peu par Até qui trottinait, fier, un ou deux mètres devant elles. Morrigan et Sten, selon les ordres de Dysnomia, s'étaient placés chacun d'un côté de la charrette de Bodhan pour la protéger en cas d'attaque. Mantis aurait rejoint sa sœur si Alistair n'avait pas calqué son allure sur la sienne pour marcher à sa hauteur. Elle risqua un regard hésitant dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant elle, un peu embarrassée.  

"Je voulais…" Alistair s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie par deux fois."

"Deux fois ?", répéta Mantis en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Il y avait bien eu l'ours, mais…

"Vous avez soigné mes blessures lorsque j'étais… inconscient. Après Ostagar", précisa Alistair après un court silence.

"Oh… Non, pas du tout." Mantis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Les nombreux anneaux dorés à ses oreilles cliquetèrent distinctement dans le silence alentour. " _Flémeth_ a soigné tes blessures. Pour ma part, je me suis juste… assurée du bon déroulement de ta guérison."  

La sorcière resserra sur elle les pans de sa cape. Le vent était vif et pénétrant, plus vigoureux que le soleil qui dispensait sur les champs sa chaleur et sa lumière.

"Justement. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si l'une de mes plaies s'était réouverte sans votre supervision…" Alistair lui adressa un sourire en coin. "Je serais mort, assurément." 

Mantis leva les yeux au ciel. Morrigan avait raison : cet homme avait une réelle tendance au dramatique.

"Morrigan était là, elle aussi."

"Morrigan", répéta Alistair d'un ton grinçant, "m'aurait laissé mourir."

Mantis tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui adresser une moue dubitative. Déconcentré, Alistair trébucha sur un petit monticule de terre retournée qui s'élevait parmi les herbes hautes, témoignage du passage d'une taupe. Il retrouva son équilibre en riant. Mantis s'empêcha de l'imiter d'un poing pressé contre sa bouche.

"Osez seulement me contredire", se défendit-il, souriant toujours. "Votre sœur ne m'aime pas. Qu'une hémorragie, la patte d'un ours ou que sais-je encore me renvoie au Créateur la comblerait de joie."

Dysnomia avait obtenu, par la simple vertu de sa féminité et de sa vivacité d'esprit, le respect de Morrigan. Alistair, pour sa part, était un individu naïf qui ne dissimulait pas ses émotions et préférait suivre des ordres que d'en donner. Des caractéristiques que Morrigan méprisait depuis qu'elle était en âge d'apprécier la valeur du pouvoir.

"Je suppose que tu as raison", concéda Mantis.

"Alors permettez-moi de me répéter. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Alistair lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, loin de ceux, sarcastiques, qu'elle lui connaissait. Mantis détourna le regard, gênée par le poids de toute l'attention qu'il lui accordait.

"Ce n'était rien", répondit-elle dans un souffle.

La charrette de Bodhan Feddic était loin devant eux. Sa toile blanche s'agitait avec indolence sous le vent comme la voile d'un bateau pourchassant l'horizon. La distance entre le reste du groupe et eux s'était étirée de plusieurs mètres : Leliana et Dysnomia étaient si fines, vues d'ici, que leurs silhouettes en paraissaient spectrales. Et si Morrigan se décidait à la chercher maintenant, elle la trouverait en retard et en compagnie de…

La culpabilité écrasa le cœur de Mantis de sa poigne implacable. Morrigan lui avait fait promettre de ne pas fréquenter Alistair et Mantis avait la ferme intention d'honorer ce serment. Elle avait déjà trahi sa parole – cela ne se reproduirait pas.

"Nous devrions rejoindre les autres", dit-elle alors. "Ce n'est pas correct de les faire attendre."

"Que…"

Mais Alistair n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Mantis se mit à courir, une foulée, deux foulées, et à l'instant même où son pied aurait dû toucher le sol de la prairie pour la troisième fois, une vive lumière blanche enveloppa son corps.

Alistair avait porté une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la gerbe éblouissante. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce chardonneret au plumage beige qu'il avait identifié à Lothering volait en direction de la charrette.

Quand Mantis se posa sur l'épaule de sa sœur en agitant ses ailes jaune vif, Alistair prit conscience qu'il était seul. Confus, mais conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait de réponses ni des pierres ni de l'herbe, il s'élança à son tour pour rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons.

 


	9. Chapitre VIII

** 9:30 du Dragon **

Lorsque Dysnomia se réveilla cette nuit-là, ce fut avec le souffle court et des sueurs froides.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, arrachée au sommeil par la sensation d'une main recouvrant son nez et sa bouche pour l'empêcher de respirer. Elle se redressa aussitôt, si vite que son esprit encore embrumé ne put suivre le mouvement et que sa tête se mit à tourner. Les arbres sombres, les corps allongés de ses compagnons, les dernières braises du feu… Tous tanguèrent autour d'elle jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, instables et flous, avant de se stabiliser.

Dysnomia plaqua son poing contre son plexus solaire et le massa pour détendre le nœud de peur, féroce et oppressant, qui obstruait sa gorge et rendait sa respiration si difficile. Les yeux clos, le front perlé de sueur, elle se força à inspirer et expirer à un rythme régulier.

Un cauchemar. Ça faisait longtemps.

L'Union avait obscurci les nuits de Dysnomia. Tous ses rêves avaient cessé. Lors de sa première nuit dans les terres sauvages de Korcari en compagnie de Morrigan et Alistair, elle avait appréhendé le crépuscule, le sommeil et cet état de vulnérabilité qu'induisaient ses cauchemars. Elle avait ainsi insisté pour prendre le premier tour de garde, puis avait lutté contre la fatigue aussi tard que possible, pour rien : aucun souvenir n'avait hanté sa nuit.

Lorsqu'Alistair avait appelé son prénom ce matin-là, la lumière pâle du soleil perçait le feuillage dense des arbres des marais et le chant des oiseaux emplissait l'air. Malgré le froid qui régnait sur les lieux et les courbatures dans sa nuque et ses épaules, Dysnomia s'était sentie… apaisée. Reposée, presque. Ce jour-là, la Garde des ombres avait évolué dans le présent comme on traverse un lac calme, sans ressac pour la rejeter sur le rivage et la forcer à se remémorer.

Toutes les nuits qui avaient suivi se déroulèrent plus ou moins de la même façon. Ses cauchemars avaient disparu.

Après un dernier mouvement circulaire contre sa poitrine, Dysnomia remplit ses poumons de l'air frais de la nuit. A l'intérieur des terres, le climat était clément : le vent moins puissant, les températures plus douces. Elle se concentra sur les sons et les sensations pour ancrer son corps et son esprit dans l'actuel, un exercice qu'elle avait mis en place quand elle voyageait avec Duncan et qui était plus facile à réaliser à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Ce calme avait duré une semaine environ. La veille de leur arrivée à Lothering, Dysnomia avait eu un cauchemar semblable à celui qui avait succédé à son Union. Elle avait vu des cavernes profondes où coulaient des ruisseaux de lave en fusion et sur des routes de pierre, la horde des engeances ; elle avait entendu les appels de l'Archidémon et la façon dont le vent sifflait autour de lui quand il fendait l'air de ses ailes. Dysnomia s'était réveillée, nauséeuse, le corps en proie à une agitation qui deviendrait familière avec le temps. Alistair, qui montait la garde à ce moment-là, lui avait expliqué que ces cauchemars seraient son lot quotidien : épisodiques, mais récurrents.

Rêver de l'engeance était plus agréable que de rêver de la trahison de Howe. Plus facile à surmonter.

Fermer les yeux et se laisser aller au sommeil ouvrirait la porte à d'autres souvenirs, inviterait la peur. Dysnomia ne prendrait pas ce risque. 

Marcher lui ferait du bien. Un peu chancelante sur ses jambes, elle se leva et observa le campement tel qu'ils l'avaient dressé à la tombée de la nuit. Alistair, Mantis et Leliana dormaient, répartis comme les pétales d'une fleur autour du feu de camp presque éteint. Até se tenait tout près de sa maîtresse, couché sur le flanc. Dysnomia envisagea de caresser son pelage pour le réveiller mais ses lents ronflements l'en dissuadèrent. Son mabari courait toute la journée, vaillant sur ses pattes, vigoureux au combat. Il avait besoin de repos.

Alors Dysnomia ramassa sur le sol ses deux dagues qu'elle glissa à sa ceinture pour pouvoir se défendre en cas d'attaque. Elle se détourna ensuite de ses compagnons et s'éloigna en direction des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Un rougeoiement brillait dans le lointain et disparaissait par intermittence, comme un feufollet jouant à cache-cache entre les troncs. Dysnomia identifia dans la lueur orangée deux silhouettes connues : Sten et Morrigan, qui assuraient à cette heure le premier tour de garde de la nuit.

Elle marcha donc dans la direction opposée, guidée par la lumière de la lune qui tombait généreusement sur l'herbe grasse de la prairie jusqu'à rencontrer, quelques mètres plus loin, un petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre deux berges de terre humide. Dysnomia s'agenouilla tout près et plongea le bout de ses doigts dans le cours paisible : l'eau était pure et glacée. Recueillant de l'eau au creux de ses mains en coupe, elle mouilla son visage. La sueur y avait séché et sous le passage de la brise qui parcourait sa peau, Dysnomia se sentait poisseuse. Elle nettoya la naissance de ses cheveux, puis frotta ses tempes et ses paupières de ses pouces. La sensation était rafraîchissante et Dysnomia la sentit emporter avec elle la tension qui habitait ses traits. 

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, la Garde des ombres se redressa. Le poids qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine, entre sa peau et ses côtes, se faisait plus léger. Dormir lui serait impossible mais peut-être pourrait-t-elle s'allonger et fermer les yeux sans perdre le contrôle de ses pensées.

L'herbe était quelque peu glissante sous la semelle de ses bottes alors que Dysnomia faisait marche arrière vers le campement. L'air de la nuit avait pénétré sa tunique et imprégnait maintenant sa peau que ne protégeait pas sa tenue de Garde. Elle avait envie de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Até, tout près du feu, mais celui-ci devait être éteint maintenant et Dysnomia doutait être capable d'en allumer un nouveau. Les deux sorcières avaient allumé chaque feu jusqu'à présent, mais il était évident qu'Alistair, Sten et peut-être même Leliana étaient capables d'en faire de même sans magie. Choisir le bon bois et l'entasser ne devait pas être compliqué, mais comment l'embraser ? Quels outils utiliser ? Elle se ridiculiserait, à essayer et à échouer, si on devait l'y surprendre.

"Bodhan possède certainement une couverture ou un châle dans sa charrette", songea Dysnomia en pressant le pas et en frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

A sa surprise, le feu de camp brûlait avec vigueur à son retour. Dysnomia s'en approcha, légère sur ses pieds, et un frisson parcourut son échine sitôt qu'elle perçut la douce chaleur qui émanait des flammes. Quelle heure était-il ? Morrigan et Sten avaient-ils fini de monter la garde ? Mais le campement était silencieux et Alistair, qui se chargerait du tour suivant en compagnie de Dysnomia, dormait encore. Mantis était immobile elle aussi, mais Leliana…

A l'instant même où Dysnomia remarqua son absence, une silhouette sauta furtivement au bas de la charrette de Bodhan, une masse indistincte entre les bras.

"Bonsoir, Dysnomia", sourit Leliana en s'avançant vers elle. "Est-ce le froid qui vous a réveillée, vous aussi ?"

Elle tendit alors les bras et jeta sur ses épaules ce qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine : le châle se déploya comme les longues ailes d'un oiseau pour envelopper le corps de Leliana de son épaisseur. 

"Est-ce le seul châle que Bodhan possède ?"

Leliana fit non de la tête.

"Allez voir. Sa charrette n'est pas si grande que ça et pourtant… Il y range beaucoup de bricoles." 

Alors Dysnomia fit ce que Leliana avait fait quelques instants plus tôt pendant que cette dernière s'asseyait en tailleur à proximité du feu.

"J'étais étonnée de ne pas vous trouver, quand je me suis réveillée", dit Leliana après que la Garde des ombres eut pris place à ses côtés. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"D'après Alistair, mon… lien avec l'engeance est en train de s'affirmer, ce qui occasionne des cauchemars très désagréables. J'ai eu besoin de marcher un peu. Je n'ai pas été très loin… Je me suis arrêtée près de la rivière."

Ce semi-mensonge couvrirait toutes les terreurs nocturnes de Dysnomia avec succès. Personne ne remettrait en cause cette explication ; personne ne la questionnerait sur cette nuit au château de Hautecime.

Leliana hocha la tête avec déférence. Sans un mot, elle communiqua ainsi à Dysnomia tout le respect qu'elle avait pour l'Ordre, pour la mission qui leur incombait et pour elle.

"Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez accepté de me laisser vous accompagner, vous savez ? Il m'aurait été intolérable de rester à Lothering et de ne pas pouvoir agir contre l'Enclin d'une façon aussi… frontale."

"Vous nous serez d'une grande aide, Leliana. C'est à moi de vous remercier."

"Non, vraiment… Vous auriez pu rire de moi et de ma vision. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait."

Morrigan ne s'en était pas privée. Alistair, plus timide, avait également fait part de son scepticisme. Dysnomia avait eu des doutes, bien sûr, mais le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur les expressions de son visage était si rigoureux qu'elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, ce soir-là dans la taverne.

"Le Créateur vous a placée sur ma route au moment opportun. Votre détermination et vos capacités feront de vous une alliée extraordinaire. Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir proposé de nous accompagner", dit Dysnomia en ajustant le châle sur ses épaules pour couvrir sa gorge. "Quant à votre vision… Qui suis-je pour la juger ? Pour l'interpréter à votre place ?"

La position de Dysnomia à ce sujet était plus nuancée que ne l'étaient ses mots mais la foi de Leliana était profonde – une foi qu'elle se garderait de froisser, au risque de perdre l'amitié de sa compagne.

Leliana eut pour elle un sourire ému. La lueur orangée qui émanait du feu magnifiait toute la douceur de ses traits.

"Merci, Dysnomia. Je suis réellement touchée que vous m'accordiez votre confiance."

La Garde lui rendit son sourire avec sincérité. Il y avait quelque chose en Leliana qui rappelait à Dysnomia le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi. Ses manières, sa culture, sa façon de s'exprimer, tout reflétait le profond raffinement qui la caractérisait. Il était réconfortant de retrouver en elle ces traits familiers, surtout au cœur de la cambrousse.

Leliana était aussi intelligente, pleine d'esprit, et il brillait souvent dans ses grands yeux bleus une farouche lueur de malice. Lui parler était simple, spontané. Cela faisait maintenant six jours que les Gardes et leurs compagnons voyageaient et déjà Dysnomia préférait sa compagnie à celle des autres, Alistair mis à part.

"Dites-moi…" Leliana avait sorti un bras de sous le châle pour attiser le feu de la pointe d'un tisonnier fourni par Bodhan. "Vous ai-je déjà dit que je trouvais vos cheveux très beaux ?"

Etonnée, Dysnomia porta une main à ses cheveux. Elle avait dénoué son chignon pour la nuit et ils tombaient sur sa taille en ondulant un peu.

"Vraiment ?"

La perspective était déconcertante. Avant leur subit changement de couleur, Dysnomia aurait accepté le compliment avec assurance. Elle avait jusqu'alors toujours pris soin de son apparence et avait toute confiance en elle. Mais que penser, maintenant que sa chevelure était blanche et triste comme celle d'une vieille femme qui aurait accumulé comme un voile la poussière des années ?

"Bien sûr, je ne vous mentirais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur, du moins pas naturelle… Elle est si jolie. Blanc comme neige…"

Dysnomia ne put s'empêcher de recourber une mèche entre son pouce et son index pour l'observer à la lumière du feu de camp. La comparaison avec la neige était inattendue mais valorisante et elle inspirait à Dysnomia des adjectifs plus tendres que _délavés_ , _pathétiques_ et _vilains_.  

"Merci, Leliana."

Dysnomia était décontenancée, incapable de voir leur attrait, mais le compliment ne l'en touchait pas moins.

"Votre mère a-t-elle les cheveux blancs, elle aussi ?"

La vue de Dysnomia se brouilla lorsque la mention de sa mère l'arracha à la réalité. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain et elle eut besoin de cligner des cils pour éclaircir son champ de vision.

"Non, lorsque j'étais enfant, elle avait de très beaux cheveux bruns", répondit-elle. "Nous les avions tous bruns, en réalité, mais ceux de ma mère étaient magnifiques. Elle les avait très longs et elle en prenait le plus grand soin. Ils étaient si soyeux…"

Dysnomia adressa un sourire tendre et inconscient aux flammes qui battaient avec indolence sous la brise. Elle avait l'espoir que l'usage de l'imparfait serait un indice suffisant pour Leliana.

"Elle aimait les tresser, pour ne pas être encombrée. Elle les portait souvent en deux macarons, de part et d'autre de sa nuque."

"Comme ce devait être charmant ! Votre coiffure est très élégante, elle aussi."

Leliana établit alors une comparaison avec les coiffures orlésiennes, excentriques et chargées, et Dysnomia se laissa porter par le son de sa voix et le rythme de ses anecdotes. Leliana ne posa aucune question au sujet de sa mère, ni ne chercha à savoir pourquoi les cheveux de la Garde étaient blancs maintenant. Sans doute avait-elle senti que le sujet était sensible et indésirable et Dysnomia l'en remercia par la pensée.

Il était reposant d'écouter Leliana digresser au sujet d'ornements capillaires toujours plus excessifs, ainsi enveloppée d'un châle que les flammes avaient nimbé d'une tiédeur pénétrante. Le bois craquait, érodé par le feu, et des chouettes hululaient tout autour d'elles. Dysnomia ne prit pas conscience de la torpeur qui détendait chaque parcelle de son corps à la façon d'un bain très chaud après une rude séance d'entraînement. Mais le fait était là : son cauchemar était déjà aussi loin de son esprit qu'il puisse l'être. Et lorsque Morrigan et Sten reparurent au campement et qu'il fallut réveiller Alistair pour patrouiller, Dysnomia était en paix.

\--

Leur tour de garde se déroula sans incident. Alistair et Dysnomia effectuèrent des rondes autour du campement, délimitant un périmètre serré de leurs allées et venues incessantes. Ils discutèrent peu, pour ne pas se déconcentrer l'un l'autre, mais ils voyageaient plus vite que les engeances et aucune bête sauvage ne rôdait dans les environs.

Ils rentrèrent au campement après trois heures environ et cette fois, ils réveillèrent Mantis et Leliana. Dysnomia hésita à perturber le sommeil de sa compagne pour la deuxième fois, que le froid et la dureté de la terre avaient déjà interrompu. Mais Leliana se prépara sans se plaindre et très vite, Mantis et elle s'éloignèrent en périphérie de la prairie pour effectuer le même parcours que leurs compagnons avant elles.

Ni Dysnomia ni Alistair ne parvinrent à dormir après leur tour de garde. Seule une vingtaine de lieues les séparait désormais de Golefalois. A bonne allure, le village pourrait être rallié avant le début de l'après-midi. Cette perspective était aussi galvanisante que préoccupante. Golefalois était certes le premier objectif de leur très longue quête, mais que penser de ce mal dont souffrait le iarl ? Leurs talents en tant que Gardes des ombres leur donnaient un avantage contre les engeances, et non contre la maladie.

Allongés sur le flanc, les yeux fermés mais conscients, ils attendirent l'aube. Lorsque Mantis et Leliana reparurent, l'horizon se troublait de nuances claires ; les hululements s'étaient tus et le chant des oiseaux diurnes s'y était supplanté. Alistair et Dysnomia se levèrent l'un après l'autre et petit à petit, le campement s'anima de vie.

Ils déjeunèrent de pain aux céréales et de restes de volaille séchée selon une méthode que Sten leur avait enseignée. Leliana, Morrigan et Mantis se rendirent à la rivière pour se laver sommairement, Alistair aida Bodhan à harnacher son cheval à la charrette, Dysnomia et Sten observèrent la carte une dernière fois pour établir le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à Golefalois. En une semaine, la compagnie avait trouvé son organisation interne sous la supervision de Dysnomia. Chaque départ était plus preste que le précédent : ils étaient tel un circuit d'engrenages qui, bien huilé, gagnait en efficacité avec le temps.

Ce matin-là, Dysnomia confia à Alistair et Mantis la tâche de protéger la charrette de Bodhan en cas d'attaque. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du véhicule et tous les compagnons se mirent en mouvement pour quitter la prairie qui les avait accueillis pour une nuit.

Aucun nuage ne troublait le ciel de ses volutes grises – la journée promettait d'être belle.

Alistair, tout en marchant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de temps à autre au-delà de la toile blanche qui recouvrait les articles de Bodhan pour apercevoir Mantis. Depuis cet après-midi où il l'avait remercié pour être venue à son secours lors de son combat contre l'ours, approcher la jeune femme avait été impossible. Mantis était en permanence aux côtés de sa sœur, comme si elle avait été son ombre, et Alistair tenait à se trouver aussi loin que possible de Morrigan. Attendre que Mantis soit seule était vain : chaque fois qu'Alistair tentait de l'aborder, elle s'éclipsait tel un volatile craintif. Ce jour-là encore, la jeune femme regardait droit devant elle, focalisée sur sa tâche, inatteignable.

La situation était plus pénible pour Alistair qui ne l'avait anticipé. Il n'avait pas été l'ami de tous les Gardes des ombres de Férelden, loin de là, et cela n'avait jamais été un problème. Mais les choses étaient différentes : Mantis et lui étaient voués à voyager ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'Enclin (ou jusqu'à leur mort, mais Alistair repoussa cette idée). Il appréciait Dysnomia et Leliana et elles le lui rendaient ; Sten l'ignorait, Morrigan le méprisait. Être l'ami de Mantis plairait beaucoup au garçon qui n'avait reçu en vingt ans d'existence que l'affection d'une seule et même personne.

L'attitude de Mantis était d'autant plus étonnante qu'elle était venue à sa rencontre de sa propre volition à plusieurs reprises. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose d'inapproprié ? Il lui poserait la question, sitôt que l'opportunité lui en serait donnée. Mantis avait été si attentionnée à son égard… La dernière chose qu'Alistair souhaitait était de la blesser.

Les Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons marchèrent toute la matinée, avançant d'un pas déterminé sous un soleil toujours plus haut et radieux. Le vent était tombé, le ciel d'un bleu tendre que des oiseaux par centaines traversaient en direction du nord pour fuir le danger. Les Marches solitaires et les Collines australes tomberaient bientôt sous le joug de l'Enclin – leur espoir à tous était que ces terres les intéresseraient assez longtemps pour retarder la progression de l'engeance.

Alistair ôta l'un de ses gants de cuir pour frotter ses paupières. La route définie par Sten et Dysnomia était un étroit chemin de terre tassée et les roues de la charrette soulevaient de larges nuages de poussière brune qui irritaient leurs yeux. Après trois heures de marche, la petite compagnie avait atteint un plateau en altitude. Ils apercevaient désormais le scintillement lointain du lac Calenhad, fine étendue luisante à l'horizon – Golefalois était à portée de main.

La nervosité d'Alistair, qui avait retenu le sommeil après son tour de garde et qui nouait à présent ses entrailles de ses doigts aussi longilignes que les pattes d'une araignée, grandissait à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Golefalois abritait au cœur de son château un secret qu'Alistair aurait aimé pouvoir étouffer pour toujours. Un secret que la mort du roi Cailan menaçait d'exposer aux yeux de tous – un secret qu'Alistair se devait de révéler à ses compagnons avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge.

Bientôt, la vallée s'ouvrirait sur un village enchâssé au cœur des collines, bordé à l'est par la rive immobile du lac Calenhad. La chantrie, l'embarcadère, et toutes les maisons montées sur des pontons de bois apparaîtraient sous peu dans leur champ de vision et alors Alistair n'aurait plus le choix.

Ses jambes étaient aussi molles que du chiffon sous le poids de son propre corps. Il était comme l'homme qui s'apprête à sauter dans le vide et qui ignore si ses genoux seront assez solides pour se réceptionner sans se briser des os.

Dysnomia méritait de connaître la vérité de sa bouche. Il avait déjà tant retardé ce moment… Le plus tôt serait le mieux. _Maintenant_ serait le mieux.

Alistair se saisit de sa gourde et avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche pour soulager sa gorge malmenée par la poussière qu'il inhalait depuis des heures. Il ne s'accorda pas un instant de plus pour réfléchir aux nombreuses conséquences que cette révélation pourrait avoir – il abandonna son poste aux côtés de la charrette pour fermer la distance qui le séparait de Dysnomia, preste mais raide sur ses pieds. La Garde des ombres menait la marche, comme à son habitude. Até aboya avec entrain pour saluer Alistair.

"Dysnomia ?"

La Garde des ombres se retourna à son arrivée. D'un unique sourcil arqué, elle invita Alistair à s'expliquer. Alistair prit une profonde inspiration. Le vide était là, juste sous ses pieds. Il avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Dysnomia.

"Auriez-vous un instant ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

\--

"Mes compagnons et moi avons trouvé de la naphte, dans un entrepôt. Nous pourrions nous en servir pour ériger une première défense entre le château et le village."

L'interlocuteur de Dysnomia était un chevalier du nom de Ser Gurvan. Il prit le temps de considérer sa suggestion en frottant son menton d'une main gantée de cuir.

"De la naphte, dites-vous ? J'ignore si ces créatures craignent le feu… Mais nous pourrions essayer."

Le chevalier regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer le chemin qui reliait le domaine du iarl au village, ce même chemin que les cadavéreux empruntaient chaque soir pour se déverser sur le village comme une marée furieuse de pestiférés immortels. Il hocha la tête avec appréciation et espoir.

"Oui, cela pourrait marcher. Merci, Garde des ombres. Plusieurs de mes hommes se chargeront de mettre ces défenses en place avant la tombée de la nuit."

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?", demanda Dysnomia en posant une main sur sa hanche.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Mes hommes sont aussi prêts que possible, compte tenu des circonstances."

"Très bien. Je vais essayer d'intercéder auprès de Mère Hannah en votre faveur, dans ce cas", répondit Dysnomia en désignant la chantrie d'un pouce jeté par-dessus son épaule. "Je serai bientôt de retour."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Garde des ombres. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour nous. Votre seule présence est un cadeau du Créateur, j'en suis convaincu."

Dysnomia et Ser Gurvan échangèrent un signe de tête courtois et les six compagnons se détournèrent des rares chevaliers de Golefalois revenus à temps de leur mission pour protéger le village des violentes attaques qui avaient commencé deux nuits auparavant.

Ils avaient été accueillis par un villageois du nom de Tomas qui les avait aussitôt conduits auprès du bann Teagan. Après que celui-ci leur eut exposé la situation, les deux Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons avaient rencontré Ser Gurvan et le maire du village, les deux hommes en charge de la bataille à venir, pour leur proposer leur aide.

Assurer la protection de Golefalois serait dangereux. Morrigan avait été la première à exprimer ses doutes : pourquoi prendre le risque de mourir ici, le soir-même, pour un village portuaire parmi tant d'autres ? L'Enclin était une menace bien plus pressante et les deux seuls Gardes des ombres survivants ne pouvaient se permettre de périr pour si peu, au risque de condamner tout Férelden.

Mais Morrigan, dans son évaluation des bénéfices et des risques, ne se projetait pas assez loin. Le iarl Eamon était le seigneur de ce village, aussi insignifiant fut-il : ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre ses faveurs en abandonnant ses terres à la merci d'une armée de morts-vivants. Dysnomia avait maintenu avec fermeté qu'ils porteraient secours aux villageois.

Malgré les protestations de Leliana, qui soutenait que la foi véritable est une force spirituelle qu'aucun objet ne saurait égaler, Dysnomia obtint de la Révérende mère des amulettes chantristes à remettre aux troupes de Ser Gurvan.

"Je vous remercie, Mère Hannah", dit Dysnomia, en rangeant les petites amulettes dans son paquetage. "Votre don sera un soutien précieux pour les chevaliers."

La mère, peu convaincue malgré tout, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Que le Créateur vous accompagne, Garde des ombres. Golefalois a perdu nombre de ses enfants ; espérons que ce soir sera le dernier."

La position du soleil était difficile à évaluer à travers les vitraux chatoyants de la chantrie, mais la nuit ne tomberait pas avant deux ou trois heures encore. Dysnomia avait déjà fait son possible pour aider la milice du village mais avant d'apporter les amulettes aux chevaliers du iarl, elle voulait étudier la stratégie de la bataille avec le bann Teagan.

"Bien entendu, noble dame", lui répondit celui-ci lorsque Dysnomia lui présenta sa requête. "Venez, suivez-moi."

Teagan s'approcha d'une table que l'on avait repoussée contre un mur pour faire de la place aux villageois qui passeraient la nuit ici et sur laquelle il déroula une carte du village. Dysnomia et Alistair se placèrent à ses côtés, Sten, Morrigan, Mantis et Leliana restèrent en retrait.

"Voyons…" Le bann examina la carte avant de désigner un premier point sur le papier jauni du bout de son index. "Voici le château du iarl. Et ici, la chantrie."

Dysnomia acquiesça, superposant déjà le village qu'elle avait découvert cet après-midi aux reliefs tracés à l'encre brune qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

"Jusqu'à présent, les chevaliers de Ser Gurvan ont défendu l'entrée du village. Ils sont mieux équipés, plus entraînés. Ils sont les plus à même de retenir le flot de cadavéreux." Teagan traça un arc-de-cercle abstrait au-dessus de la carte. "Murdock avait placé ses hommes devant la chantrie et dans les ruelles alentour, mais la nuit dernière a été très difficile pour eux. Les cadavéreux n'ont pas pénétré la chantrie mais il s'en est fallu de peu."

"Je vois. Combien d'hommes la milice compte-t-elle à présent ?"

"Une vingtaine", grimaça Teagan. "A peine."

Dysnomia s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Les yeux dans le vague et les sourcils froncés, elle considéra d'abord les informations que le bann Teagan venait de lui transmettre pour les mettre en lien avec la géographie de Golefalois, puis elle se retourna pour observer ses quatre compagnons.

"Me permettriez-vous quelques suggestions, monseigneur ?"

"Je vous en prie, noble dame."

Teagan recula d'un pas, comme pour signifier que Dysnomia était désormais le maître des opérations. Elle tapota ce même point que le bann avait désigné quelques instants plus tôt.

"Placer les chevaliers du iarl Eamon en amont, à proximité des portes du château, me paraît judicieux. De plus, Ser Gurvan dispose désormais d'une réserve de naphte. Leliana, Morrigan et moi-même combattrons à leurs côtés."

Leliana était une archère d'exception, Morrigan une mage puissante. Ces deux éléments capables de frapper à distance seraient en mesure d'abattre quelques morts-vivants avant qu'ils n'atteignent le seuil du village.

"Que les miliciens se placent devant les portes de la chantrie et en périphérie proche. Ils devront tout faire pour repousser les cadavéreux. Alistair et Sten les y aideront."

Dysnomia fit alors volte-face pour s'adresser au dernier membre de sa compagnie.

"Embraser de la naphte si près des habitations serait folie", déclara-t-elle. "Je compte sur votre maîtrise précise du feu, Mantis."

La sorcière accepta cet ordre d'un hochement de la tête obéissant.

"Cela vous convient-il, monseigneur ?"

"Je suis plus convaincu à chaque instant que vous êtes l'envoyée du Créateur, noble dame."

Le sourire du bann Teagan était confiant – l'homme terne et épuisé qui les avait accueillis quelques heures plus tôt avait repris espoir.

"Je transmettrai vos ordres à Murdock", annonça-t-il alors. "Prenez le temps qu'il nous reste avant la nuit pour vous préparer, vous et vos compagnons. Nous nous chargerons du reste." 

"Merci, monseigneur."

"Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider ce soir, bann Teagan."

La voix d'Alistair était empreinte d'un sérieux inhabituel. Le bann posa une main solide sur son épaule pour le remercier de sa détermination. Son sourire était chaleureux – il semblait si heureux de revoir Alistair, grandi, en vie.

Il était étrange de penser que son compagnon Garde des ombres partageait un lien du sang avec Cailan. Avec Maric.

Dysnomia n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler la confession d'Alistair dans toutes ses implications. Elle l'avait d'abord écouté, peinant à croire que ce garçon-là était le fils du roi légendaire, puis elle avait pardonné le secret, pour apaiser sa culpabilité. Presque aussitôt après, il avait fallu répondre à l'appel d'un Golefalois endeuillé, désespéré, et de nouvelles préoccupations avaient envahi l'esprit de Dysnomia.

Les Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons quittèrent la chantrie sous le regard reconnaissant de ces innocents de tout âge qui ne pouvaient qu'attendre dans la peur et l'incertitude l'avènement d'un nouveau soleil. La nuit s'étendrait bientôt sur le village et toutes ses étoiles se feraient dagues, aiguisées pour ôter la vie de ceux qui affronteraient les cadavéreux.

Dysnomia et les siens étaient prêts à combattre. Combattre pour protéger – combattre pour survivre.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce aux indications de Hawke, Dysnomia et Mantis ont trouvé la forêt dans laquelle Anders a depuis quelques temps trouvé refuge. Elles ne savent cependant pas où le trouver, ni n'ont la certitude qu'il y réside toujours. Pendant que Mantis explore la forêt à la recherche du mage, Dysnomia s'agace de ne pas pouvoir participer aux recherches.

** 9:40 du Dragon **

Lorsque Mantis ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, les rayons du soleil nimbait la toile de sa tente d'un halo orangé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve et était incapable de déterminer l'âge de l'aube.

Elle se redressa sur place et croisa ses jambes en tailleur sous elle. Sa tunique était collée à sa peau humide de sueur. Avec une grimace, Mantis tira sur le tissu pour le décoller un peu, mais l'air moite sous la tente ne fit aucune différence. _Bien_. Un aller-retour à la rivière s'imposerait donc.  

Griselda était allongée non loin d'elle, les bras et les jambes en étoile. Quelques mèches de cheveux aux reflets cuivrés étaient plaquées sur ses tempes mais sa respiration était calme et profonde. Mantis délaça le col de sa chemise de nuit et dégagea son cou et son sternum pour la rafraîchir un peu. La journée promettait d'être plus chaude que les précédentes.

Après un baiser sur le front de sa fille, Mantis sortit de la tente.

Elle trouva Dysnomia, agenouillée là-dehors. Elle portait une simple chemise en toile aux manches retroussées, serrée autour de la taille par une ceinture de cuir, et un pantalon beige. Un sachet de tissu rempli de pains ronds garnis de céréales était ouvert devant elle, sur la terre de la plaine qui accueillait leur campement depuis quelques jours. Até était couché sur le flanc un peu en retrait, à l'ombre d'un buisson.

Dysnomia redressa la tête à son arrivée. Elle lui offrit un sourire poli, quoiqu'un peu pincé, ainsi qu'un petit pain. Mantis s'en saisit avec reconnaissance.  

"Quelle partie de la forêt comptez-vous explorer, aujourd'hui ?"

Mantis avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir. Elle se força à afficher un air affable.

"J'ai presque parcouru l'entièreté de la forêt au nord. Je n'y ai rien décelé qui indiquerait une quelconque présence humaine." De ses pouces, Mantis déchira le morceau de pain en deux. "Ce matin, j'irai vers le sud. Je commencerai par le centre des bois, là où ils sont les plus denses. La disposition des lieux offre une meilleure protection à qui souhaite se cacher."

Dysnomia hocha la tête, la nuque raide.

"Très bien. Ne perdez pas de temps, dans ce cas."

Mantis, qui avait porté sa gourde à ses lèvres, observa sa compagne entre ses paupières à demi-closes. Le ton autoritaire et quelque peu exigeant de Dysnomia était chaque jour plus irritant. Mantis se garda pourtant de répliquer. L'impatience de Dysnomia était un feu incontrôlable qui brûlerait vif le plus doué des pyromanciens.

Après deux semaines de voyage, la forêt de pins indiquée par les coordonnées du Héraut de Kirkwall était apparue à l'horizon. Mantis et Dysnomia avaient dressé le camp à plusieurs centaines de mètres de sa lisière, retranchées derrière une colline d'herbe rase qui se dressait entre leurs tentes et les arbres.

Mantis ne s'était accordée qu'une demi-heure de repos, le temps d'un frugal déjeuner, avant d'adopter l'apparence d'un chat et de se lancer à la découverte de la forêt qui protégeait le mage le plus recherché de Thédas de tous ses poursuivants. Mantis était rentrée très tard, bien après la tombée de la nuit ; bredouille. Elle y était retournée le lendemain et le surlendemain, sans résultats. Aucune trace d'Anders.

Mantis était patiente. Dysnomia ne l'était pas. Sa propre impuissance à influer sur le cours des recherches lui était insupportable et sa passivité contrainte était une source de frustration grandissante.

Mantis reboucha sa gourde pour que la poussière crayeuse qui flottait dans l'air ne s'y engouffre pas et prit une nouvelle bouchée de son pain.

"Il me faut vraiment me rendre à la rivière mais je partirai aussitôt après."  

La commissure des lèvres de Dysnomia s'étira un peu, signe de son irritation à la voir ainsi parler la bouche pleine. Mantis fit un effort conscient pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Le petit déjeuner s'acheva dans un silence que seuls quelques oiseaux migrateurs troublèrent. Quand Mantis retourna à l'intérieur de sa tente pour y récupérer une robe, Griselda dormait encore à poings fermés.

La rivière n'était qu'à un kilomètre environ de leur campement. Mantis s'accroupit sur la berge et se lava un peu, cherchant avant tout à se débarrasser de la transpiration qui avait séché sur sa peau. Elle troqua ensuite sa tunique pour la robe dont elle noua les lacets à la hâte, puis fit demi-tour.

Dysnomia avait regagné sa tente. Mantis se glissa dans la sienne pour y ranger sa tunique et y trouva Griselda, assise sur son sac de couchage, les yeux tout embrumés de sommeil et hagarde.

"Maman ?"

Mantis lui sourit avec douceur en caressant sa joue.

"Bonjour, chérie. Tu as dormi tard, je dois déjà y aller."

"Ah…"

En neuf ans, Mantis et Griselda n'avaient jamais été séparées plus de quelques heures. S'absenter à la journée, pour la troisième fois consécutive, était plus difficile pour Mantis qu'il n'y paraissait.

"Pense à prendre ton petit déjeuner. Demande à Dysnomia, elle sait où tout est rangé. Tes vêtements sont dans le paquetage habituel. J'essaierai de revenir plus tôt que d'habitude ce soir."

Griselda plissait les yeux, un peu confuse devant ce flot d'indications, mais elle acquiesça tout de même avec entrain. Mantis s'accorda un instant pour la regarder, les traits de sa fille une source intarissable de force.

"Je dois y aller, maintenant. Sois sage avec Dysnomia, d'accord ?"

Sur une dernière étreinte, Mantis regagna l'extérieur. Até fut le seul spectateur de sa métamorphose.

Le soleil avait entamé sa longue ascension à travers le ciel. Mantis escalada la colline de terre craquelée qui les dissimulait au regard des pins puis s'élança, véloce dans sa course, en direction de l'orée de la forêt.

Elle parvint au cœur de la forêt bien plus tard dans la matinée, là où le feuillage des pins et autres résineux était si épais que l'ombre y était presque absolue et les températures très fraîches. Mantis bondit au-dessus d'une petite branche sèche qui lui barrait le passage et se réceptionna avec souplesse sur ses pattes avant, un mètre plus loin. Elle évoluait désormais entre de petits rochers presque noirs, de larges fougères et de solides troncs à la sève très épicée, à l'affût des restes d'un feu ou d'un vêtement oublié.

Un gros coléoptère à la carapace iridescente se faufila entre ses pattes et Mantis choisit de se glisser entre deux arbres sur sa droite.

Les hautes herbes, qu'aucune semelle ne venait aplatir, ralentissaient Mantis dans sa progression. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ses membres lui étaient douloureux. Il était cependant trop tôt pour se reposer.

Si elle l'avait pu, Mantis aurait adopté la forme d'un oiseau pour survoler la forêt et effectuer ainsi son repérage. Mais les arbres étaient si denses et si proches les uns des autres qu'il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit depuis les hauteurs du ciel.

Mantis atteignit alors une trouée parmi les pins qui, moins nombreux, ne faisaient plus barrage à la lumière du soleil. Un doux frisson parcourut l'échine de la femme métamorphosée en chat lorsque la chaleur nouvelle caressa son pelage court.

La clairière était magnifique. Les rayons du soleil épousaient la terre avec générosité et des milliers de gouttes de rosée, ainsi sublimées, scintillaient comme autant de minuscules pépites d'or. Un oiseau chanta ; un autre traversa le ciel d'un unique battement d'ailes pour se poser sur la branche d'un arbre voisin.

L'appel de la forêt était brûlant. Mantis aurait voulu se faire chardonneret et voler pour embrasser le vent, pour étendre ses plumes sous la lumière, pour rejoindre à son tour l'harmonie de la nature alentour et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Elle avait passé très peu de temps sous forme animale à Kirkwall, de peur d'être surprise par un individu qui, face à un pouvoir aussi méconnu, n'aurait pas manqué de crier au maléficien. Et même avant cela… L'espace dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant de si longues années ne lui avait jamais offert la joie d'entrer en communion avec un environnement gorgé de vie.

Mantis repoussa les souvenirs de liberté et de plénitude qui lui réclamaient une autre transformation. Elle avait une mission. S'arracher à la bienveillance de la clairière laissa en elle un froid qui n'était pas le fait de l'ombre alentour.

Alors qu'elle contournait un rocher couvert de lichen argenté, du mouvement au loin attira son regard.

Sa première pensée alla aux bêtes sauvages. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors rencontré que des insectes, des oiseaux, deux serpents et quelques renards qui avaient ignoré sa présence, mais le climat de cette région était aussi adéquat pour les ours bruns.

Mantis se tapit à plat ventre contre le sol. Ses poils étaient d'un roux très tendre ; avec un peu de chance, cette couleur se fondrait parmi les herbes sauvages qui jaunissaient sur la pointe.

Mantis concentra toute son attention sur la silhouette qui s'agitait à plusieurs mètres devant elle. Elle peinait à discerner des contours précis, gênée par la présence d'un arbre à deux troncs. Rasant la terre, les oreilles couchées, Mantis avança en direction de la créature.

A son étonnement, elle était plutôt petite et immobile. Tout au plus, elle se balançait un peu d'avant en arrière. Ce n'était donc pas un ours. Ni un renard, à en juger par ses couleurs. Alors quoi ? Y avait-il des loups, dans cette région des Marches Libres ?

Mantis parcourut deux mètres supplémentaires pour contourner l'arbre qui obstruait sa vue. Là, elle s'arrêta net. Elle écarquilla les yeux – dans sa surprise, son cœur rata un battement.

Ce n'était ni un ours, ni un renard, ni un loup qui se tenait au pied de l'arbre.

C'était un homme.

\--

Dysnomia ajusta la sangle de la muserole autour du chanfrein de Molly pendant que celle-ci la regardait de son grand œil noir.

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir conduire Lilly jusqu'à la rivière, Griselda ? Un cheval a beaucoup de force, tu sais."

La petite fille, assise au pied de l'arbre auquel étaient accrochées les deux montures, adressa à Dysnomia un sourire confiant.

"Je vous ai vu faire, maman et toi. Je sais comment faire !" Elle se hissa sur ses pieds et caressa la tête de Lilly avec douceur. "Et puis, je la connais bien. Elle est très sage."

"D'accord, d'accord."

Dysnomia leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire tendre, amusée par cette détermination enfantine qui caractérisait Griselda.

Aucun obstacle particulier ne se dressait entre le campement et la rivière : si Griselda était prudente, il n'y avait aucun mal à ce qu'elle conduise la monture qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. D'un index recourbé, elle vérifia que les brides des deux chevaux étaient assez serrées sans être inconfortables pour eux. Elle dénoua alors les cordes qui les maintenaient l'un et l'autre attachés au tronc de l'arbre.

"Si tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir y aller."

"Je suis prête !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Griselda se saisit de la bride de Lilly d'une main. De l'autre, elle essuya la naissance de ses cheveux d'un revers de manche pour y éponger la sueur qui y perlait à grosses gouttes. Si Dysnomia supportait mieux la chaleur, la perspective de s'asseoir à la fraîcheur du cours d'eau ne lui en était pas moins agréable.

Avant de donner le signal du départ, Dysnomia tapota sa cuisse. Até, qui se tenait lui aussi sous l'arbre, se dressa aussitôt sur ses quatre pattes musclées avec un aboiement qui signifiait "Je suis prêt". Dysnomia donna un petit sec sur la bride de Molly.

"Allons-y."

"Allons-y !", répéta Griselda en imitant le ton ferme de son aînée.

Les chevaux s'ébrouèrent sur place ; leurs sabots claquèrent plusieurs fois contre le sol asséché, puis ils se mirent en marche.

Une immense plaine brûlée par le soleil séparait la femme et l'enfant de la rivière. La chaleur les accablait de toute sa vigueur mais il n'y avait rien, ni arbres, ni reliefs pour dispenser un peu d'ombre. Seuls quelques rochers de granit, rêches et bouillants, occupaient l'espace.

Griselda porta sa gourde à sa bouche pour se désaltérer mais cette dernière était vide. Elle la rangeait à sa ceinture avec un soupir déçu quand Dysnomia lui présenta la sienne. Il lui restait très peu d'eau, mais la rivière n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de marche. Griselda la remercia, les yeux brillants.

Les chevaux pendaient la langue et Até haletait durement, lui aussi. Dysnomia l'autorisa à courir au-devant sitôt que la rivière se profila à l'horizon, scintillement indistinct qui se coulait entre les herbes comme un serpent aux écailles d'argent.

Griselda avait raison sur un point : leurs montures étaient très calmes. Elles pouvaient boire à la rivière sans être attachées, elles ne s'enfuiraient pas au triple galop sur un coup de tête. Dysnomia se désintéressa d'elles pour remplir leurs gourdes pendant que Griselda retirait ses chaussures et ses collants.

"Je vais mettre mes pieds dans l'eau", expliqua-t-elle devant le regard inquisiteur de Dysnomia.

Até avait déjà sauté dans la rivière, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Griselda se pencha vers l'avant et se saisit de la couture de sa robe pour la replier en ourlets irréguliers. Une fois sûre qu'elle ne mouillerait pas ses vêtements, elle hasarda cinq orteils curieux vers la surface transparente de la rivière. L'eau était tiède au premier abord mais très fraîche en profondeur. Un délicieux frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Griselda.  

"Elle est froide", dit-elle à Dysnomia en faisant quelques pas prudents sur les petits galets plats qui tapissaient le lit de la rivière. "Ça fait du bien."

Até sautillait autour d'elle, agitant la queue pour témoigner son enthousiasme. Une petite gerbe d'eau toucha Griselda au visage et la petite fille éclata de rire.

Dysnomia était restée debout, aux côtés de Molly. Elle avait glissé ses doigts parmi les crins râpeux du cheval et le caressait distraitement, toute son attention portée sur Griselda.

Cette petite fille était très sage et malgré son jeune âge, tout à fait capable de s'occuper seule. Elle participait toujours aux tâches quotidiennes, à son échelle, et elle ne se plaignait jamais de la fatigue, de la faim ou de la douleur dans ses membres après plusieurs heures de chevauchée sur une selle très dure. Il aurait été très facile d'oublier que Griselda était ce qu'elle était : une enfant.

Dysnomia était heureuse de la voir s'amuser. Appartenir à une petite expédition en quête d'un remède à un mal aussi profond que la Souillure ne lui en donnerait pas souvent l'opportunité.

 "Oh, qu'est-ce que…"

Quelque chose s'était faufilé entre les chevilles de Griselda en la chatouillant. Elle se retourna aussitôt, la tête penchée vers le fond de la rivière, les yeux plissés. L'eau était claire et calme : elle discerna sans mal les petites créatures à la longue queue sombre et fluide que déportait le courant.

"Des têtards !"

Les yeux noirs de Griselda rencontrèrent ceux de Dysnomia. Il y brillait une joie indicible, une excitation dont l'éclat rivalisait avec celui du soleil.

"Est-ce que tu sais que les têtards deviennent des grenouilles, plus tard ?"

Au deuxième étage d'une petite maison, dans un quartier poussiéreux de la Basseville, la démonstration d'une magie incroyable et inconnue. Le souvenir d'une poupée de bois transformée en grenouille sans l'être vraiment ne quitterait jamais Dysnomia : l'engouement de Griselda pour ces petites larves de batraciens ne la surprit donc pas.

"Oui, je le savais", répondit Dysnomia avec douceur en flattant d'une main absente l'encolure de Molly. "Est-ce Mantis qui te l'a appris ?"

"Mh-mh." Griselda fit deux grandes enjambées en direction de Dysnomia. "Il n'y avait rien à faire dans… dans le monde des miroirs, alors maman m'a appris beaucoup de choses."

De petites gouttes d'eau transparentes scintillaient sur la peau dorée des joues de Griselda. Ses yeux, eux, avaient terni au souvenir de ses plus jeunes années.

Dysnomia, interloquée, haussa un sourcil.

"Le monde des miroirs ? De quel endroit parles-tu ?"

"Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler." Griselda balança un pied d'avant en arrière, un peu gênée. "Mais je suis née là-bas. J'ai grandi là-bas, aussi, et on s'ennuyait beaucoup."

Dysnomia n'avait jamais cherché à savoir où Mantis et Morrigan étaient parties, une fois l'archidémon vaincu. Peu lui importait. La description de Griselda ne lui évoquait rien de connu et pourtant, à imaginer cette enfant dans un endroit que Dysnomia devinait froid et désert, une culpabilité nouvelle étreignit son cœur de ses doigts d'acier.

"Est-ce que tu étais… plus heureuse, à Kirkwall ?"

"Oui. A Fort Céleste aussi. Tantine n'était plus avec nous et elle me manquait, mais j'avais mon ami Cole. Lui aussi, il me manque."

Griselda ne s'arrêta pas face à Dysnomia : elle se hissa hors de la rivière d'un pied ferme contre la berge et s'assit là, les jambes tendues au-dessus de l'eau.

"Est-ce que tu t'ennuies, depuis que nous sommes parties de Kirkwall ?"

"Non, pas du tout !"

Griselda leva vers son aînée un visage empreint d'une surprise absolue, comme si Dysnomia avait prononcé là la pire absurdité qu'il ne lui serait jamais donné d'entendre.

"Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies, toi ?" 

"Non, je..." Le ton de Griselda était si innocent que Dysnomia ne put s'empêcher d'en rire avec tendresse. "Non, je ne m'ennuie pas. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer."  

Griselda, comme si elle comprenait toute l'importance de la mission que Dysnomia avait entrepris, hocha la tête avec sérieux.   

Até, satisfait de sa baignade, choisit de regagner la terre à ce moment-là. Il s'ébroua à quelques mètres de sa maîtresse et de l'enfant puis trotta jusqu'à elles. Là, il promena sa truffe humide contre la paume de Dysnomia.  

"Quand tu seras sèche, nous rentrerons au camp", annonça-t-elle en caressant Até entre les omoplates.

"D'accord."

Griselda, les yeux clos, bascula alors vers l'arrière pour s'allonger contre la terre poudreuse. La lumière l'enveloppa toute entière et elle poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction.

"Peut-être que maman sera rentrée, elle aussi."

A la mention de Mantis, Dysnomia leva le visage vers le ciel. Le soleil ne régnait plus au-dessus de tout : il chutait avec lenteur en direction de l'ouest. A en juger par sa position, Mantis avait quitté le campement cinq ou six heures plus tôt.

Le temps passé près de la rivière en compagnie de Griselda avait apaisé son impatience mais cette attente forcée lui avait été intolérable dès le premier jour. Elle en était depuis réduite à cet espoir unique sur lequel elle n'avait aucun pouvoir : que les recherches, enfin, soient un succès.

\--

L'homme accroupi face à l'arbre aux deux troncs était très grand et avait de larges épaules. Sa peau était d'ébène et il portait une barbe courte mais fournie qui remontait en favoris sur ses tempes. Il ne ressemblait pas aux portraits d'Anders, ceux qui étaient épinglés dans toutes les villes et toutes les tavernes depuis l'explosion de la chantrie de Kirkwall, et pourtant…

Mantis l'avait senti sitôt qu'elle avait été assez proche de lui. De cet homme émanait en ondes successives un flux d'énergie qui avait trouvé un écho en Mantis. Sa mana et la sienne s'étaient rencontrées comme deux vagues puissantes qui se reconnaîtraient comme appartenant au même océan. L'homme portait à sa ceinture un petit poignard mais son affinité avec la magie ne faisait aucun doute.

Le reste ne faisait aucun doute non plus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cet homme était lié à Anders.

Soulagement et excitation se confondirent dans le cœur de Mantis. Oh, si Dysnomia savait…

Prudente, Mantis s'avança en direction de l'homme. Il cueillait de petits champignons blancs au chapeau très large et recouvert d'une dentelle très fine. Il déposait le spécimen qu'il avait arraché à la terre dans un panier tressé lorsque Mantis miaula.

L'homme sursauta. Il poussa aussitôt sur ses pieds pour se relever et porta une main à sa cuisse pour se saisir de son poignard. Il s'apprêtait à le sortir de son étui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Mantis. Le corps en suspens entre deux positions, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

"Un chat ?"

Mantis cligna des yeux avec lenteur, assise sur ses pattes arrière, immobile. Les épaules de l'homme, crispées par la surprise et la peur, se détendirent lentement. Il se laissa aller contre le sol, prenant appui sur ses genoux, et esquissa un sourire fatigué pour lui-même.

"Un chat", répéta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que l'animal qui se trouvait en face de lui était bien réel.

Mantis miaula de nouveau, plus doucement. L'homme, d'un geste calme, lui présenta sa main sans chercher à lui caresser la tête. Mantis s'en approcha pour humer son odeur.

"Je me demande ce que tu fais là. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de villages par ici… A moins que tu n'aies sauté de la charrette d'un marchand qui passait par là ? Peut-être. Tu dois avoir faim."

La voix de cet homme était grave et soyeuse. Mantis frotta sa joue contre les articulations de ses doigts et alors seulement il s'autorisa à la caresser.

"Il y a de la viande, à la maison. Si tu me suis, je t'en donnerai. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu me suives, d'ailleurs. Mon ami aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer."

Mantis ronronna de satisfaction. Maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude que cet homme la conduirait auprès d'Anders, elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

 


	11. Chapitre X

** 9:40 du Dragon **

Mantis était revenue au campement avant le coucher du soleil. Cette heure avancée avait ravi Griselda et éveillé la curiosité de Dysnomia – la démarche de sa compagne était plus assurée que les soirs précédents et le parfum de la soirée portait en lui une particularité qui avait soufflé à la reine impatiente que quelque chose était différent.

Mantis, sa fille au creux de ses bras, n'avait pas attendu les sollicitations de Dysnomia pour partager avec elle sa découverte. Un profond soulagement avait aussitôt délassé les nerfs tendus de Dysnomia – les recherches étaient terminées et avec elles, l'attente. Une nouvelle étape débutait. Une nouvelle étape sur laquelle Dysnomia serait en mesure d'exercer ce contrôle qui lui avait tant manqué.

"Ainsi donc, Anders n'est pas seul…" Dysnomia, agenouillée devant le morceau de bœuf séché qu'elle avait entrepris de trancher en lamelles régulières, arborait un air pensif. "Avons-nous la moindre information sur son ami ?"

"Pas son ami." Mantis agita la tête avec un sourire en coin. "Son amant."

Dysnomia leva les yeux au ciel sans se détourner de son ouvrage. Le fil aiguisé de son couteau mordait la chair de la viande sans rencontrer de résistance – le dîner serait bientôt prêt.

"La nature du lien qui les unit est insignifiante. La loyauté de cet homme envers Anders est autrement plus importante." Dysnomia dessina de la pointe de son couteau un schéma abstrait pour illustrer son raisonnement. "Cet homme a accepté de tout abandonner pour vivre en reclus avec un mage recherché pour acte de terrorisme. Il se battra pour protéger Anders s'il le croit en danger."

De ses pouces, Mantis divisa en deux une boule de pain noir. Elle en offrit la moitié à Griselda qui y planta ses dents avec appétit.

"Hawke ne m'a rien dit à son sujet."

Lorsque Mantis lui avait annoncé que Dysnomia et elle étaient à la recherche d'Anders, le Héraut de Kirkwall s'était aussitôt inquiété pour la sécurité de cet ami qu'elle avait toujours soutenu et protégé. Préoccupée, elle aurait oublié de parler de son partenaire.

Dysnomia poussa l'assiette garnie de tranches de viande fumée en direction de Mantis et de sa fille. Até, attiré par l'odeur, considéra l'assiette avec intérêt sans essayer de s'en approcher.

"Et maintenant ?", demanda Mantis en se saisissant d'une lamelle. "Comment envisagez-vous la suite ?"

La sorcière des terres sauvages refusait de se soumettre à la direction absolue de Dysnomia – l'époque de l'Enclin était révolue de toutes les façons possibles – mais il était évident que sa compagne avait anticipé toutes les phases de cette quête sitôt qu'il avait été établi que solliciter Anders était leur meilleur espoir.

"J'y venais." Dysnomia avala une bouchée de pain avant de poursuivre. "Je compte rédiger une missive dans laquelle je détaillerai notre requête. Je ne doute pas qu'Anders la lira… Recevoir une lettre, ici, alors que seul le Héraut de Kirkwall connaît sa cachette, l'interpellera sans aucun doute. La suite est plus… délicate."

Dysnomia s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle reboucha sa gourde, essuya la commissure de ses lèvres d'un revers du pouce et reprit la parole.

"Notre requête est sincère mais Anders l'ignore. Je ne me leurre pas : il pensera qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Je possède déjà quelques arguments pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de notre demande et donc de nous venir en aide mais il lui faudra des preuves. Des preuves que, pour l'instant, je suis incapable de fournir."

Mantis fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. Elle se hâta de mastiquer son morceau de viande pour déglutir.

"Savez-vous comment y remédier ?"

"Pas exactement. Pas encore, du moins. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que vous retourniez là-bas. Passez du temps avec eux et tendez l'oreille : mémorisez toutes les informations que vous jugerez utiles. Nous devons déceler la faille qui nous permettra d'atteindre Anders sans le faire fuir."

"Je comprends. J'y retournerai."

"Très bien."

Dysnomia se détourna de sa compagne et chercha, parmi les quelques vivres qui avaient été déballés pour le dîner, de quoi essuyer ses mains.

"Dites-moi…", commença Mantis d'une voix prudente. "Que ferons-nous si Anders refuse de coopérer ?"

"Tout dépend de sa réaction." Dysnomia haussa un peu les épaules. "S'il prend la fuite, il n'y a rien que nous pourrons faire. Mais il pourrait aussi chercher à nous attaquer. Nous connaissons sa position, il ne serait pas dans son intérêt de nous laisser repartir avec une telle information."

"Justement. En cas d'attaque, que ferez-vous ?"

Pendant toutes ces longues journées passées à chevaucher, les deux étuis de métal gravé qui ornaient la ceinture de Dysnomia n'avaient eu de cesse de rappeler à Mantis que sa compagne était, au-delà de tous ses titres officiels, une combattante redoutable.

Hawke avait sa parole qu'Anders était en sécurité et Mantis était prête à tout pour honorer ce serment. Se retourner contre Dysnomia n'y faisait pas exception.

"Je me défendrai", répondit celle-ci en plissant les yeux. "Sans chercher à le tuer. Nous avons besoin de son savoir. Et sachez que même si je n'approuve pas ses… méthodes, Anders n'est pas un homme dont je souhaite la mort."

"Je comprends." Mantis pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. "Espérons que nous n'en arriverons pas là."

"Espérons", répéta Dysnomia, et le sujet fut clos.

La tension qui était née de cette conversation ne s'enracina pas : étouffée par l'allégresse qui les avait gagnées au retour victorieux de Mantis, elle se dissolvit aussi vite qu'elle fut oubliée.

La soirée était agréable. Le soleil couchant, brûlant comme une orange sanguine, nimbait toute la plaine autour d'elles d'une lumière cuivrée. Les hautes herbes bruissaient à perte de vue, caressées par une brise bienvenue, et les grillons chantaient en chœur la tiédeur du crépuscule.

La fin du repas se déroula paisiblement. Dysnomia et Mantis étaient détendues, leur esprit débarrassé des incertitudes et des déceptions qu'il leur avait fallu endurer ces derniers jours. Griselda, qui avait ressenti ce changement sans pouvoir le nommer, rit plus qu'à son habitude.

"Vous savez, Mantis…", dit Dysnomia en portant à sa bouche un quartier de pomme, "Je me rappelle encore les ragoûts que vous prépariez pour nous lorsque nous avions la chance de pouvoir acheter des aliments frais… Ils avaient un goût inimitable. Les cuisiniers de Dénérim sont très talentueux mais… Je crois que leurs ragoûts n'égaleront jamais le vôtre."

"Vraiment ?"

Mantis fronçait un peu les sourcils, incrédule, mais un sourire embarrassé et heureux l'emporta bientôt sur sa perplexité.

"Vraiment", confirma Dysnomia avec un petit hochement de tête appuyé.

"L'herbe aromatique que j'utilise est très difficile à trouver, ici, dans les Marches Libres, mais… Si notre quête nous conduit en Férelden, ce dont je ne doute pas, je pourrai cuisiner ce ragoût pour vous."

"Ce serait un honneur."

Et ainsi s'acheva le dîner. Les deux femmes rangèrent leurs vivres pour les protéger des insectes qui s'y intéressaient de très près et le calme revint sur la plaine.

Dysnomia avait tiré de leur paquetage un autre morceau de bœuf, plus grossier, qu'elle découpait maintenant pour Até. Le mabari, conscient que cette viande-ci lui était réservée, agitait la queue avec excitation.

Mantis se détourna de sa compagne et de son familier pour porter son regard sur la courbe de l'horizon. Le paysage, aride et plat, était très différent des forêts profondes que la sorcière chérissait. Elle puisait pourtant dans cette nature indomptée un réconfort certain. Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, Mantis avait enfin le sentiment d'être là où elle devait être. 

Alors qu'elle portait une main à ses yeux pour frotter ses paupières lourdes de fatigue, une petite tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Avant même que Mantis ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Griselda lui présenta sa main : elle tenait entre ses doigts une brosse à cheveux.

Un sourire tendre éclaira les traits tirés de Mantis.

"Viens."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tapota doucement l'herbe sèche devant elle. Griselda, après avoir confié la brosse à sa mère, s'installa entre ses jambes.

Mantis glissa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure dorée de sa fille. Elle était partie si tôt et rentrée si tard ces derniers jours que Griselda et elle avaient à peine eu le temps de se parler. Griselda était une enfant intelligente, elle avait compris que Mantis ne pouvait se soustraire aux impératifs qui avaient été les siens. Mais cette maturité n'était pas quelque chose que Mantis souhaitait exploiter : Griselda, comme tous les enfants, avait besoin d'attention. Une attention que Mantis se promit de lui donner de nouveau, maintenant qu'Anders avait été localisé.

Mantis commença alors à brosser les cheveux de Griselda qui, apaisée par la sensation, pencha un peu plus la tête vers l'arrière. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa fille lui présentait sa brosse à cheveux sans un mot, en lieu et place de demande. Ce rituel, dans toute sa tendresse, avait été mis en place des années auparavant, alors même que Griselda n'avait pas encore trois ans.

Répété au fil du temps, le rituel n'en avait jamais été moins spécial. Il n'appartenait qu'à elles deux ; et chaque fois que Mantis démêlait les cheveux de sa fille, une bulle se formait autour d'elles. Le monde alentour se faisait plus ténu, plus distant. Il n'existait plus alors que Mantis, Griselda, et l'amour que chaque geste murmurait.

Mantis reposa la brosse après plusieurs longues minutes. Elle s'attela alors à tresser les cheveux de Griselda, tresse qu'elle maintint bien serrée à l'aide d'un fin ruban rose poudré. 

La petite fille palpa sa nouvelle coiffure pour en deviner la forme sous le passage de sa paume, puis elle pivota sur place pour faire face à sa mère.

"Merci, maman. Je ne peux pas la voir, mais je suis sûre que ma tresse est très belle."

Mantis sourit avec douceur. Elle entoura la taille de Griselda de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

"De rien, chérie."

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dessiner un peu, avant d'aller me coucher ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il n'en fallait pas plus : Griselda bondit sur ses pieds et, sur un petit saut ravi, s'engouffra dans sa tente. Elle en émergea presque aussitôt dans un battement de toile beige, son petit carnet et un crayon en main.

"Je vais dessiner Cole", annonça-t-elle à Dysnomia qui suivait ses déplacements du regard.

La reine lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Griselda choisit de revenir entre les jambes de sa mère ; sa posture avait une certaine raideur qui évoquait le sérieux avec lequel Dysnomia se tenait toujours.

Mantis se pencha pour mieux voir, jusqu'à poser son menton contre l'épaule de Griselda. La petite fille pressa la pointe charbonneuse de son crayon contre la page et traça un premier trait. Elle commencerait par le grand chapeau noir de son ami.

Une petite demi-heure s'écoula ainsi. Dysnomia s'était saisie de son journal pour y consigner, comme à son habitude, les événements de la journée. Até, lui, s'était assoupi contre sa cuisse et ronflait tout bas. Au chant des grillons s'était mêlé le frottement de la plume et du crayon contre le papier – tout était paisible.

Quand un premier hululement traversa le ciel, Mantis décida que l'heure du coucher était venue. Griselda, qui avait terminé de dresser le portrait de Cole, referma son carnet sans protester.

Mantis et elle regagnèrent leur tente, main dans la main. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mantis en sortit seule.

Elle avait hésité à se retirer pour la nuit. La vision de son sac de couchage, assez épais pour être qualifié de moelleux, avait rappelé à sa mémoire l'usure de ses muscles, sollicités au-delà de leur endurance. Elle en avait décidé autrement. La soirée était douce et il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter davantage.

Dysnomia avait rangé sa plume et son encrier. Elle feuilletait désormais les pages de son journal pour en relire les entrées précédentes. Elle était rarement aussi sereine. Son corps tout entier était le reflet du repos que Dysnomia s'accordait pour un soir : ses gestes étaient plus souples, sa voix plus posée.

Mantis s'assit en tailleur non loin de sa compagne. La tranquillité de la plaine à l'approche du crépuscule n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Mantis avait refusé de se coucher si tôt. Elle avait à parler avec Dysnomia. Elle avait guetté l'opportunité idéale pendant deux semaines durant – l'avait enfin trouvée.

Parce que tout avait déjà été planifié, cette soirée était un entre-deux. Une respiration. Une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas avant longtemps.  

La sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge et Dysnomia leva vers elle ses yeux froids. Dans le soleil couchant, ses prunelles étaient d'un bleu très pâle, presque gris. Imperturbables.

"Vous souvenez-vous de la… conversation que nous avons eue, le premier jour de notre voyage ? Autour du feu de camp", précisa Mantis devant le silence de Dysnomia.

Dysnomia rabattit la couverture de son carnet d'un petit coup sec.

"Oui. Et bien ?"

Les épaules de Mantis s'affaissèrent un peu. Admettre un tort n'était jamais chose aisée mais ses regrets étaient plus forts que son ego. Le comportement qu'elle avait eu à ce moment-là ne lui ressemblait pas et il était important que Dysnomia le sache, maintenant que leurs quotidiens étaient de nouveau liés.

"Ce soir-là, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. J'étais perturbée, en colère et… En réalité, le pourquoi du comment importe peu", rectifia Mantis en écartant de la main la justification qu'elle s'apprêtait à offrir.

Les sentiments acerbes et confus qui avaient envahi la sorcière lors de cette conversation s'étaient déjà manifestés auparavant. Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque Mantis avait rencontré à Fort Céleste des visages familiers, un même tourment lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Après la fin de l'Enclin, Mantis avait longtemps cru que le temps ferait son office. Que la douleur, aussi tenace soit-elle, s'amenuiserait. Elle l'avait donc ignorée et avait attendu. Attendu. Attendu jusqu'à comprendre qu'une plaie, pour guérir, doit être suturée.

"Non, ce qui importe", reprit-elle, "ce sont les propos que j'ai tenus."

Mantis ajusta le col de sa robe autour de ses épaules, quelque peu embarrassée par l'intensité de l'attention que Dysnomia lui portait en cet instant.

"J'ai été injuste envers vous. Je sais que vous n'avez pas manipulé Alistair afin de l'épouser. Il a pris cette décision en son âme et conscience parce qu'il a entendu votre désir d'offrir à Férelden un avenir pérenne. Je l'ai entendu aussi", ajouta Mantis, sincère, quand son regard rencontra celui de Dysnomia. "Je sais aussi que… que votre mariage est heureux depuis plusieurs années et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'éprouve aucune… rancœur contre vous. Mais pour avoir laissé entendre le contraire… Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses."

Mantis avait baissé la tête, incapable de regarder Dysnomia dans les yeux jusqu'au bout. Elle la redressa avec appréhension.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Dysnomia prenne la parole : pour la pardonner, la fustiger, la mépriser. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui survint alors. 

Dysnomia tendit le bras.

Effleura du bout de ses doigts le dos de la main de Mantis.

Lui sourit avec une clémence que sa compagne ne lui avait jamais vue.

"Je vous remercie, Mantis. J'apprécie que vous ayez tenu à me dire tout ceci."

Le contact prit fin. La main qui avait touché celle de Mantis, aussi légère qu'une caresse de brume, retrouva sa place sur les genoux de Dysnomia.

Mantis agita très légèrement la tête pour dissiper son trouble.

"Je sais que nous n'étions pas amies, pendant l'Enclin", articula-t-elle avec difficulté, la bouche soudain très sèche. "Et que nous ne le sommes pas plus aujourd'hui. Mais soyez assurée que je tiens à ce que notre collaboration se déroule aussi bien que possible."

Un discret sourire en coin étira la commissure des lèvres de Dysnomia. Elle promena sa paume le long du flanc d'Até qui resta sans réaction tant son sommeil était profond.

"Je le sais. En cela, vous n'avez pas changé."

Et sur ces mots, la reine se leva sans laisser à Mantis le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

"Il se fait tard et nous avons encore fort à faire", dit-elle en époussetant ses cuisses pour décoller la terre poudreuse qui maculait son pantalon. "Vous retournez en forêt demain, ne l'oubliez pas. Il vous faut vous reposer."

A cette période de l'année, le jour était très long dans les Marches Libres. Si la plaine était encore baignée de lumière à cette heure, il était en réalité près de vingt-trois heures.

Mantis se redressa à son tour, un peu chancelante sur ses pieds endoloris par des heures de marche.

"Bonne nuit, Mantis."

"Bonne nuit, Dysnomia."

Les deux pans flottants de la tente se refermèrent sur la silhouette de la reine et Mantis se retrouva seule au milieu de tout.

Elle chassa de son front les quelques mèches poisseuses qui y étaient plaquées. Sa compagne avait raison : il aurait été raisonnable de se coucher maintenant. Les recherches étaient terminées mais elle avait encore un rôle à jouer.

Pourtant, Mantis se trouva incapable de commander à son propre corps. Le fantôme du geste de Dysnomia la pétrifiait sur place.

Mantis lui ignorait cette tendresse.

Pourquoi était-elle si surprise ? Une décennie entière la séparait de la Dysnomia dont elle avait partagé le quotidien. Mantis avait reconnu, pendant ces quelques semaines de voyage, toutes les caractéristiques de la Garde des ombres qui avait dirigé sa compagnie d'une main de fer gantée de velours. Mais ce geste… Quelque chose avait changé. _Dysnomia_ avait changé.

La preuve en était infime mais indéniable.

Mantis serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, en proie au doute. Et elle ? Dysnomia avait dit, "En cela, vous n'avez pas changé". _En cela_. Alors, en quoi ?

En quoi et à quel point avait-elle changé ?

\--

Mantis n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retrouver la cachette d'Anders et de son partenaire. Elle avait isolé, la veille, sur le chemin du retour, des éléments uniques dans la nature alentour pour se repérer à travers l'immense forêt : un rocher à la forme particulière, un arbre au tronc singulier, un carré de fougères sauvages plus touffu que les autres.

Le lichen sur les pins était une boussole que Mantis consultait souvent. En raison du climat de la région, celui-ci ne se développait que sur le flanc nord des arbres ; elle, elle se dirigeait vers le sud-est. Prudente mais confiante, Mantis s'enfonça ainsi dans l'ombre relative de la forêt où l'air portait en lui les senteurs de la sève épicée et du bois sec.

Elle avait quitté le campement après le déjeuner, alors que le soleil écrasait la terre des plaines de toute sa chaleur. La matinée avait été calme : Mantis avait passé du temps avec Griselda, jouant avec elle et lui racontant des histoires, pendant que Dysnomia esquissait de sa plume rigoureuse les premiers brouillons de la lettre destinée à Anders.

Elles s'étaient ensuite rendues à la rivière, pour se laver et remplir leurs gourdes. Griselda, rayonnante de fierté, avait alors montré à sa mère qu'elle était tout à fait capable de mener Lilly. A leur retour, Dysnomia et Mantis avaient pansé leurs montures, puis préparé le repas.

La sorcière métamorphosée en chat escalada le haut talus qu'elle avait déjà emprunté la veille, en compagnie du mystérieux homme au poignard, et la demeure des deux mages se révéla à ses yeux.

Une vision qui stupéfia Mantis autant que la première fois.

A cette hauteur, elle ne voyait qu'un toit. Un toit de chaume étouffé par la mousse, se dressant à une trentaine de centimètres du sol environ. La grossière cheminée de pierres ne laissait pourtant pas de place au doute : il y avait bel et bien, sous ce toit à peine plus haut que Mantis, une maison.

Une maison enterrée.

En découvrant cette architecture à nulle autre pareille, Mantis s'était félicitée d'avoir résisté à l'envie du survoler la forêt plutôt que de l'explorer à pied. Du ciel, jamais elle n'aurait pu identifier que ce carré de mousse très dense dissimulait en réalité un foyer.

De l'autre côté du toit, la terre était creusée en cuve, sur un mètre cinquante environ, et révélait une porte toute faite de bois et une unique fenêtre.

Mantis bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, très étroit mais praticable pour un félin de sa taille, et miaula pour attirer l'attention. Les carreaux étaient si sales, opaques de sève et de poussière mélangées, que la sorcière peinait à discerner l'intérieur de la maison.

On ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'absence des deux mages : la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de gonds usés et une silhouette élancée, vêtue de blanc, apparut sur le palier.

Un visage amaigri, une barbe de plusieurs jours, de longs cheveux blond cendré rassemblés en queue de cheval.

Anders.

Mantis sauta au bas de la fenêtre pour venir se frotter contre ses chevilles. Aussitôt le mage la prit dans ses bras et Mantis, loin de protester, ronronna de plaisir quand il caressa sa tête et son dos de sa main libre.

Une pièce unique occupait tout l'espace de cette demeure atypique. Un lit double avait été poussé dans le coin gauche, une baignoire dans le coin droit. Une table ronde et deux chaises du même bois sombre occupaient le centre de la pièce. L'homme à la peau noire était assis là, une tasse fumante entre les mains. L'essentiel de leurs biens était organisé sur deux étagères, quelques malles contenaient le reste. La cheminée était éteinte mais au parfum des huiles essentielles qui imprégnait la petite maison se mêlait celui des braises tièdes.

"Je crois que tu avais raison, Alexandre. Quelqu'un a abandonné cette pauvre petite bête."

Anders caressa d'un index recourbé le menton de Mantis. Elle leva la tête un peu plus haut et ferma les yeux. Ce rôle de chat-espion avait des avantages non-négligeables. 

"Il n'a pas mangé toute la viande que tu lui as donné hier", fit remarquer le dénommé Alexandre en poussant de ses mains sur la table pour se lever. Sa chaise racla le sol de terre tassée. "Je vais mettre les restes dans une assiette."

Mantis n'avait pas faim mais joua le jeu. Les deux mages la pensaient sans foyer, affamée, et il n'était pas dans son intérêt de les contredire.

Anders avait rejoint son compagnon autour de la table après s'être servi une tasse de thé. Menthe blanche, à en juger par l'odeur.

"Des nouvelles du convoi de caravanes ?", demanda Alexandre après une gorgée.

"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. J'ai vu des femmes et des enfants parmi eux… Je pense qu'il ne s'agissait que de nomades. Ils sont partis au petit matin, sans manifester d'intérêt pour la forêt."

Alexandre acquiesça avec soulagement en tapotant du bout de ses ongles sa tasse de faïence.

"Tant mieux."

Mantis avait suivi ce bref échange avec attention mais ne désespéra pas de ne rien apprendre de pertinent. L'après-midi débutait à peine : personne ne suspecterait un chat abandonné de s'éterniser dans un foyer accueillant.

Les minutes, dizaines après dizaines, s'écoulèrent pourtant sans que rien d'intéressant ne se produise. Alexandre nettoya les tasses dans un baquet d'eau froide ; Anders alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour maintenir une température agréable à l'intérieur de la pièce. Alexandre entreposa dans un bol plusieurs pétales d'embrium qu'il écrasa pour obtenir une poudre très fine ; Anders balaya les miettes de pain qui s'accumulaient sous la table. Alexandre se saisit d'un livre ; Anders en fit de même.

Oh, ils avaient bien échangé quelques phrases… Mais rien que Mantis ne puisse entendre dans la maison d'un autre couple.

Déçue, elle s'était étendue près de l'âtre pour se consoler à la chaleur enveloppante des flammes. Elle se serait peut-être assoupie si Alexandre n'avait pas fait craquer sa chaise en se dévissant la nuque pour guetter la couleur du ciel à travers la seule fenêtre qui indiquait que cette maison n'était pas tout à fait ensevelie sous la surface.

"Est-ce que tu as vérifié les pièges, dernièrement ?", demanda-t-il en reposant son livre contre ses cuisses.

Anders se désintéressa lui aussi de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait.

"Non, pas depuis… avant-hier, je crois. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en occupe ?"

"Non, merci." Alexandre secoua la tête en glissant le ruban cramoisi qui lui servait de marque-page à l'intérieur de son livre. "J'ai envie de marcher un peu alors… je vais joindre l'utile à l'agréable."

"D'accord."

Alexandre, après avoir remis sa chaise en place, se drapa de cette même cape sombre qu'il portait la veille, lorsque Mantis avait fait sa rencontre. Il se pencha sur Anders pour l'embrasser, puis se couvrit de sa capuche.

"Sois prudent", souffla Anders juste avant que la porte ne se renferme. 

Mantis s'étira devant le foyer de la cheminée, ses pattes avant tendues loin devant elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Deux heures, au moins. Deux heures passées à contempler le quotidien tout à fait banal d'un homme accusé de terrorisme et de son amant.

Mantis s'était engagée auprès de Dysnomia à rassembler des informations mais elle doutait à présent être en mesure de le faire. Ne risquaient-elles pas de perdre un temps précieux à espionner deux individus qui ne partageraient peut-être jamais de renseignements pertinents ?

Il lui faudrait faire part de ses interrogations à Dysnomia, à son retour. Il était inutile de retarder en vain le jour où elles entreraient en contact avec Anders.

Ce dernier la fixait d'ailleurs de ses yeux délavés, épuisés mais brillants d'intelligence.

"Eh bien, il n'y a plus que toi et moi, tu vois."

Il se leva de table et marcha jusqu'au lit. Les ressorts gémirent sous son poids mais Anders ne s'en formalisa pas. Il tapota la couverture un peu effilée sur laquelle il s'était assis en guise d'invitation.

"Tu viens ?"

Sur un petit miaulement, Mantis trottina dans sa direction. Elle sauta sur le matelas et frotta sa tête contre le bras d'Anders. Il rit un peu sèchement.

"Tu as drôlement besoin d'attention, dis-moi…"

Le mage tendit la main. Mantis, prête à recevoir une caresse, vint à sa rencontre.

La sorcière n'avait jamais été cajolée sous forme animale avant Alexandre et Anders mais la sensation avait très vite été identifiée et assimilée : pour chaque caresse, un léger frisson se faufilait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pour chaque caresse, à l'exception de celle-ci.

Cette caresse était oppressante. Anders s'était contenté de poser sa paume sur sa tête et Mantis l'y sentait peser comme une menace. Elle essaya de s'y dérober mais son corps, lourd, refusa de lui obéir.

Cette sensation, la sorcière l'avait maintes et maintes fois infligée à ses adversaires sans jamais en être victime.

Jusqu'à présent.

Mantis essaya encore une fois de s'arracher au joug d'Anders mais ses muscles ne lui appartenaient plus. Une fine pellicule de poussière, grise et granuleuse, s'était déposée sur son pelage.

Pétrifiée. Elle avait été pétrifiée.

Comment Anders avait-il compris que… ?

A son grand soulagement, elle était toujours capable de respirer. Cette réalisation apaisa un peu la peur qui prenait possession de ce corps dont elle n'avait désormais plus le contrôle.

"Croyiez-vous pouvoir me cacher votre réelle nature pendant longtemps ?" La voix d'Anders était différente – agressive et caverneuse, comme provenant d'une réalité qui n'était pas la leur. "Je sais ce que vous êtes, mage."

Anders s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et alors Mantis le vit. Le bleu de ses yeux. Puissant et indomptable. Absolu.

Un esprit.

Sa propre erreur la heurta comme une gifle en plein visage.  

La majorité des mages étaient détachés de leur propre mana. Ils la considéraient comme une réserve d'énergie, au même titre que l'endurance des guerriers. Flémeth, en revanche, avait enseigné à ses filles la réelle nature de la mana : une empreinte fluide, unique à chaque mage, liée depuis toujours à l'essence-même de la vie.

Alexandre appartenait à cette majorité. Pas Anders.

Mantis concentra toute sa volonté pour surpasser celle du mage et se libérer de son sort. En vain. La force mentale de son adversaire était implacable.

Une nouvelle vague de terreur déferla en Mantis. Elle était impuissante. Vulnérable. Et personne ne viendrait à son secours.  

Elle avait toujours eu conscience des risques qu'elle encourrait, en prêtant ainsi assistance à Dysnomia. Elle n'avait pourtant pas imaginé que la fin viendrait si vite. Mantis la savait inévitable mais son cœur affolé n'en cognait pas moins fort dans sa poitrine. Dans sa détresse, sa seule consolation était de savoir que son imprudence ne condamnerait qu'elle.  

Dysnomia prendrait soin de Griselda, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je me moque de votre identité et de vos intentions." La voix de l'esprit était de plus en plus violente, si profonde maintenant qu'un orage semblait y gronder. 

Une main se leva, galvanisée par cette magie qui portait en elle toute la puissance de l'Immatériel.

"Vous allez mourir. Ici et maintenant."

Mantis, paralysée, ne put que regarder les éclairs blancs qui en jaillirent alors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici les photos qui m'ont inspiré la maison dans laquelle Anders et Alexandre vivent : http://voiceofnature.tumblr.com/post/150499893136/in-the-early-1800s-a-man-named-little-jon-lived-in   
> J'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée et je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour se cacher, et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une petite cabane quelque part.


	12. Chapitre XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysnomia, Alistair et leurs compagnons ont accepté de venir en aide aux villageois de Golefalois qui s'apprêtent à affronter, pour la troisième nuit consécutive, une horde de cadavéreux. Suite à cette longue nuit d'affrontements acharnés, l'aube tarde à se lever.

** 9:30 du Dragon **

La lame siffla à quelques centimètres de la joue de Mantis sans la toucher.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, assura sa prise dans la terre spongieuse de sang sous ses pieds. Son ennemi se tenait face à elle, squelette décharné auquel collaient encore quelques lambeaux de peau noircie et tannée.

Les combats faisaient rage tout autour de la chantrie. Miliciens et cadavéreux s'y affrontaient dans un tumulte sanglant de cris et de coups que Mantis se força à ignorer pour concentrer toute son attention sur son adversaire.

Malgré ses orbites vides, il s'était orienté sans hésitation dans la direction de la sorcière, sa lame levée pour une nouvelle estocade. Mantis le frappa avant qu'il n'achève son geste.

Elle avait lâché son bâton et en avait appelé à sa volonté pour amasser autour de son poing serré une enveloppe de pierre, compacte et résistante. Elle n'avait pas cherché pas à l'obtenir épaisse : elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Le poing renforcé de roche brute cueillit le cadavéreux à la mâchoire. Sur un craquement sinistre, les os du monstre se brisèrent et il fut expulsé deux mètres plus loin.

Mantis avait l'avantage : elle avait obtenu le temps et la distance dont elle avait besoin pour terrasser son ennemi. Elle fit un pas vers le cadavéreux, dont la mâchoire inférieure, brisée, pendait de biais. Il émit un borborygme, comme un profond gémissement, et chercha un appui dans la glaise pour se redresser.

Une énième goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Mantis. Les premiers cadavéreux étaient descendus sur le village il y avait cinq ou six heures de cela et sa mana était si faible qu'un peu plus tôt déjà, la sorcière avait cru avoir brûlé tout son pouvoir. 

Il lui fallait en finir, aussi vite que possible. Mantis ouvrit ses paumes et deux flammes y gonflèrent, brûlantes et déterminées.

Le cadavéreux, qui avait retrouvé son équilibre, s'avança dans la direction de Mantis avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Les flammes que Mantis tenait au creux de ses mains se firent alors langues de feu, fluides et incisives. D'un geste du poignet, elle dirigea sa magie comme deux fouets et cingla la tête et les lombaires à nu de son adversaire.

Le squelette s'effondra, tranché en trois. Mort, à jamais cette fois.

Mantis épongea son front perlé de transpiration d'un revers de manche. Elle était vraiment épuisée.

Après s'être assurée qu'aucun cadavéreux ne se trouvait à proximité, elle se pencha pour ramasser son bâton. Il reposait contre le corps d'un milicien. Non. D'un _villageois_ , assez brave pour défendre son village sans la moindre expérience au combat.

Dans un dernier effort, cet homme avait porté vers le ciel son visage terrifié pour implorer la clémence d'un Père qui avait détourné le regard depuis plusieurs âges déjà.

Le visage de Mantis se ferma. La venue de l'aube aurait un goût amer.

Sept à huit cadavéreux luttaient encore sur la place du village, en vain. Portés par la certitude de leur victoire prochaine, les miliciens combattaient avec une endurance et une force décuplées, véritable sentence de mort pour les derniers de leurs adversaires.

De son épée et de son bouclier, Alistair à lui seul tenait en respect deux morts-vivants. Sten, qui n'avait pour toute armure qu'une très ample cotte de maille, défendait le parvis de la chantrie avec quelques miliciens. Leurs gestes étaient moins précis, leurs coups moins puissants, mais ils étaient sains et saufs.

Par Andrasté, que Morrigan, Leliana et Dysnomia le soient aussi.

Désireuse de mettre fin à cette nuit de cauchemar, Mantis était sur le point de rejoindre ses compagnons pour abattre quelques morts-vivants lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Un grondement sourd, d'abord, puis un tonnerre rugissant qui ébranla jusqu'aux toits des maisons.

Que… ?

La sorcière fit volte-face, les genoux fléchis, prête à intervenir. En un quart de seconde, elle s'était représenté toutes les origines possibles de ce fracas. Toutes, à l'exception de celle qui s'imposa alors à ses yeux.

Mantis se figea d'effroi.

Là, à l'autre bout de la place du village, se tenait un ogre titanesque. Monstrueux. Haut de plus de trois mètres, à la peau violacée, aux cornes imposantes. De ses muscles saillants à sa bouche ouverte sur un filet d'écume, des protections épineuses sur ses épaules à ses deux rangées de dents acérées, tout en lui évoquait la violence brute et la soif de sang.

Il s'était immobilisé pour darder ses horribles yeux blancs sur le parvis de la chantrie et les combattants qui se dressaient encore entre le bâtiment et lui. Son arrivée avait saisi de peur les miliciens et offert un bref avantage aux cadavéreux qui n'avait toutefois pas suffi à altérer le cours des affrontements.

Cet ogre était sans aucun doute le dernier recours des puissances maléfiques qui œuvraient à la destruction de Golefalois.

Loin de les soulager, cette réalisation pesait lourd sur les épaules de tous les combattants.

Un ogre était une créature née pour tuer. Résistante, endurante, à la force imparable. S'il parvenait à atteindre les portes de la chantrie, tout serait perdu.

Une nouvelle secousse agita la terre. Rugissant, l'ogre avait repris sa course et ses cuisses puissantes le propulsaient au-devant du village à une vitesse terrifiante.

Il fallait agir vite – un milicien le comprit un instant plus tôt que Mantis. Son cri de bravoure, rauque, terrifié mais résolu, emplit l'air. Ses deux épées portées haut devant lui, il s'élança en direction de l'ogre.

La suite était déjà écrite.

Le milicien sauta pour le frapper à la poitrine. Son coup ne porta pas. Le monstre le rafla sitôt que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, l'empoignant par la taille comme un vulgaire mannequin de paille. Le milicien essaya de se libérer en balafrant le poignet de son adversaire mais ses lames ne firent qu'écorcher son cuir épais.

Les ogres se délectaient parfois de la joie sadique d'infliger une blessure sérieuse mais non-létale à leurs victimes. Pas cette fois.

Un craquement écœurant résonna aux oreilles de Mantis lorsque le monstre broya toutes les côtes du milicien. Un instant plus tard, son corps désarticulé heurta le sol dans une masse molle d'armure écrasée et de chair ensanglantée.

L'action n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes. L'attaque du milicien n'avait pas même réussi à halter la course de l'ogre… et il avisait déjà sa prochaine victime.

La sorcière ne se retourna pas pour suivre son regard. La situation lui était apparue nettement : elle était désormais le seul rempart entre la chantrie et ce monstre, entre les villageois sans défense et cette implacable volonté de mort. Elle devait agir, _maintenant_.

Mantis tendit les bras devant elle et planta la pointe de son bâton dans la terre boueuse. Elle y concentra toute sa mana et implora la nature alentour de lui prêter sa force. Sa magie, vibrante de cette énergie qui donnait vie à toutes les choses, traversa son corps pour se répandre dans la terre sous ses pieds.

Son appel y trouva un écho. Six colossales racines jaillirent du sol et perforèrent les cuisses de l'ogre qui en hurla de douleur.

Il se rebella aussitôt contre ces liens qui l'immobilisaient et le faisaient souffrir, forçant sur ses muscles, mais Mantis tint bon. Les dents serrées, un tremblement de fatigue et d'effort secouant chacun de ses membres, elle canalisa toute sa volonté pour rendre les racines plus épaisses et résistantes encore.

L'ogre ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Mantis était prête à y abandonner toutes ses forces.

Alistair intervint avant qu'elle n'ait à le faire.

Aucun milicien n'aurait été capable d'affronter le monstre. Ils n'étaient ni équipés pour, ni formés contre un adversaire de cette envergure. Sten s'était porté volontaire mais Alistair, qui avait déjà affronté un ogre, quelques semaines plus tôt au sommet de la tour d'Ishal, l'avait devancé.

Il s'était précipité sans attendre. Mantis était encore debout mais sa mana était aussi frêle que la flamme mourante d'une bougie. A l'instant même où les racines qu'elle avait invoquées retourneraient à la terre, Mantis serait tuée.

Alistair ne le permettrait pas.

Avec un cri de satisfaction et de souffrance mêlées, l'ogre arracha à la force de ses deux mains une racine. Au même instant, Alistair se jeta sur lui. 

Il s'était propulsé aussi haut que possible. La lame scintillante de son épée décrivit un arc de cercle juste sous le menton de son ennemi.  

Une seconde s'écoula. Lente, épaisse. Alistair se réceptionna sur ses pieds, le monstre cligna des yeux.

Un geyser de sang noir jaillit de sa gorge tranchée.

Sa carotide avait été sectionnée. Il mourut avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, une pauvre racine déjà flétrie serrée au creux de son poing comme un trophée.

Le bruit de sa chute se répercuta entre les falaises qui bordaient Golefalois à l'est. Les échos devinrent discrets, puis inaudibles – le silence, étourdissant, se fit omniprésent.

Tous les combats avaient cessé. Les derniers cadavéreux avaient été vaincus ; le village sauvé. Endeuillé, mais vivant. Au retour de la Garde des ombres, de Ser Gurvan et de ses chevaliers, les portes de la chantrie seraient ouvertes.

Les épaules d'Alistair s'affaissèrent. Le soulagement écrasait son corps rompu par la fatigue et les courbatures, presque intolérable après tant d'efforts.

Le soleil, affleurant l'horizon, se leva enfin.

Alistair rangea son épée à sa ceinture. Elle était sale, tachée d'un sang qui ne manquerait pas de coaguler à l'intérieur du fourreau. Il regretterait à coup sûr cette décision peu judicieuse, motivée par la lassitude, mais il n'avait rien à portée de main pour nettoyer sa lame. Ce serait un problème pour plus tard.

Un regard par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua que Sten et les six miliciens qui avaient survécu à la nuit s'assuraient que tous les cadavéreux avaient bel et bien péri et cherchaient, parmi les cadavres, d'éventuels survivants. Les espoirs étaient maigres. Leurs ennemis, acharnés, avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne laisser aucun humain entre la vie et la mort.

Alistair contourna le gigantesque cadavre de l'ogre, enjambant les mottes de terre que les racines de la sorcière avaient retournées sur leur passage. Il marcha jusqu'au corps difforme du milicien et s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa tête.

Si sa nuque était brisée et son buste méconnaissable, son heaume avait conservé sa forme originelle. Alistair, avec maintes précautions, le lui ôta pour révéler son visage.

"Je le reconnais", dit une voix un peu essoufflée au-dessus de lui.

Alistair découvrit le visage de Mantis à travers les fentes de son propre heaume. Son chignon était défait, son front brillant de sueur, ses yeux creusés de cernes sombres. La nuit avait été difficile pour chacun d'eux.

"Murdock, le maire du village", répondit Alistair avec un hochement de tête.

"Ah." Mantis croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. "Misogyne mais courageux."

Un rire sans joie échappa au guerrier, embuant l'intérieur de son heaume d'une fine pellicule de vapeur. Dans un cliquetis de pièces d'armure choquant entre elles, Alistair se redressa.

"Impressionnant, ce sort."

Du pouce, il désigna les larges trous qui marquaient la place du village, seul témoignage des racines qui avaient déjà regagné les profondeurs de la terre. Mantis suivit son geste du regard. A la vue de la meurtrière créature qui baignait dans une mare de son propre sang, brillant sous le jour nouveau, le visage de la sorcière s'embrunit.

Ils avaient tous deux conscience que la mana de Mantis, après tant de combats, ne lui aurait jamais permis de venir à bout de l'ogre. Sans l'intervention du guerrier, le Créateur seul savait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

"Merci d'être venu à mon secours."

"Un ogre pour un ours. Convenable, non ?"

Le sourire en coin d'Alistair était audible jusque dans sa voix. La posture de Mantis se détendit et la lueur inquiète qui obscurcissait ses prunelles reflua enfin.

"D'où venait-il ? Il a surgi du village, il n'a pas emprunté le même chemin que les cadavéreux…"

"Il a sans doute dévalé la falaise." Alistair haussa un peu les épaules, incertain. "Inenvisageable pour une armée de squelettes, mais pour un monstre comme lui… Une vraie formalité."

Ladite falaise était très haute et son flanc particulièrement abrupt. Au sommet se trouvait le château de Golefalois, épicentre de ce phénomène étrange et mortel qui avait presque réussi à décimer les habitants du village.

Dysnomia, Leliana, Morrigan et les chevaliers avaient défendu un plateau intermédiaire, sur lequel avait été bâti un imposant moulin. Seules ses plus hautes ailes étaient visibles depuis la position d'Alistair : du reste, la distance et l'étroitesse de l'angle dissimulaient à ses yeux l'esplanade devenue champ de bataille. 

Alistair ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter le chemin reliant le château au village, désert. Il ne serait en paix qu'une fois acquise la certitude que Dysnomia, comme le reste de leurs compagnons, était en vie et en bonne santé.

Irrité par la moiteur sous son heaume, Alistair se décida enfin à le retirer. Le sang de l'ogre avait éclaboussé son visage à travers les fines ouvertures de sa visière et il n'avait pas plus de chiffon pour nettoyer son épée que son visage.

Pestant entre ses dents, il se débarrassa de l'un de ses gants de cuir pour frotter le sang d'un revers de main. A en juger par le regard amusé de Mantis, le résultat devait être bien triste.

Elle leva un index dans sa direction avec un sourire clément.

"Attends."

Elle dénoua la boucle de la petite pochette qu'elle portait à la taille, celle dans laquelle elle rangeait son couteau d'herboriste. Elle en tira un carré de tissu beige, un peu effilé, et le tendit à Alistair.

"Tiens."

Le sourire de Mantis était tendre. Hésitant, Alistair se saisit du mouchoir de sa main nue.

"N'en aurez-vous pas besoin à l'avenir ?"

"J'en découperai un autre."

"Si vous le dites…" Alistair ferma le poing autour du don de Mantis. "Merci."

Le tissu adopta vite une teinte pourpre, conséquence du sang absorbé. Après quelques instants, Alistair interrogea Mantis d'un unique sourcil arqué. A défaut de miroir, il avait ses yeux.

"Bien mieux", approuva-t-elle.

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux sans eau ni savon, Alistair n'insista plus.

A raison. Il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion.

La question qui inquiétait Alistair et Mantis trouva enfin sa réponse dans le croassement rauque d'un corbeau aux longues ailes noires. D'un même ensemble, ils levèrent tous deux la tête.

"Serait-ce…"

Les mots d'Alistair se perdirent dans le silence. Sur le chemin qu'il surveillait depuis peu avec insistance, une première figure familière émergea. A ses côtés, taché de sang mais fier, un mabari.

Une procession de chevaliers apparut à leur suite. Leur démarche était marquée par la fatigue mais digne. Victorieuse.

Des vivats éclatèrent sur le parvis de la chantrie. Les miliciens réjouis saluaient à grands cris le retour de ces héros qui, comme eux, avaient affronté la mort toute la nuit durant pour le salut de Golefalois.

Mantis replaça son bâton contre son dos avant de se mettre en marche. A quelques mètres de là, Morrigan venait de reprendre forme humaine.

Alistair lui emboîta le pas, son heaume calé sous un bras. Il avait repéré parmi les chevaliers la chevelure flamboyante de Leliana et, rassénéré de les savoir toutes en vie, il était prêt à savourer en leur compagnie l'allégresse de cette victoire inespérée.

Son corps était éprouvé mais son cœur léger.

Le mouchoir de Mantis s'était fait rugueux au creux de sa paume. Un pauvre morceau de tissu, noir de poussière et imbibé de sang, le réceptacle pourtant d'un espoir aussi tendre que le soleil qui brûlait à l'horizon. 

Alistair, le poing serré, le caressa du bout de ses doigts avec un sourire flottant.

\--

La sobriété empreinte d'émotion du discours du bann Teagan agit comme un baume sur les cœurs usés par la peur et le deuil des villageois. Dysnomia, Alistair et leurs compagnons se tinrent à ses côtés, au sommet des marches, et furent acclamés pour leur bravoure désintéressée.

Ces hommages marquèrent l'aube d'une ère nouvelle pour Golefalois. La menace écartée, l'heure de la reconstruction était venue. Un effort pour lequel Teagan ne sollicita pourtant pas les Gardes des ombres. Ils avaient ardemment combattu mais, si les cadavéreux avaient été vaincus une bonne fois pour toutes, l'origine de ces attaques restait un mystère.

"Dans d'autres circonstances, vous auriez été escortés au château et mon frère aurait mis à votre disposition quelques appartements, mais…" Le bann, la tête baissée et les paupières lourdes, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. "Il me faut découvrir ce qui se trame là-haut. Accepteriez-vous de m'y aider, noble dame ?"

Dysnomia accepta. Son objectif premier était inchangé : le soutien du iarl Eamon face à Loghain était la raison-même de sa présence ici. Tous les efforts accomplis étaient déployés en vue de ce seul et unique but.

Le bann et la Garde des ombres convinrent d'un rendez-vous, une heure plus tard, au pied du moulin. En attendant, Dysnomia et les siens seraient libres de se reposer. Teagan était coupable de leur demander une telle chose alors que l'épuisement, féroce, se lisait sur chaque visage. Alistair lui assura qu'il avait à cœur, autant que lui, de percer à jour les secrets de ses vagues assassines qui avaient dévasté le village à trois reprises.

Une fois le bann retourné à ses obligations, les Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons prirent place dans les quartiers de Mère Hannah. Ils pourraient s'y reposer sans être dérangés, aussi court soit le temps qu'il leur était alloué.

Dysnomia et Leliana s'assirent au bureau de la Révérende mère, Alistair demanda de l'eau et des chiffons pour laver le sang qui avait séché sur sa peau et sur la lame de son épée. Morrigan se retira dans un coin, isolée du reste du groupe par une massive bibliothèque en bois de sureau noir. Sten, qui avait été blessé au cours des affrontements, fit appel à Mantis. Le forgeron n'avait aucune armure assez grande, ni assez large pour un qunari, et la seule cotte de maille susceptible de lui aller n'avait pas protégé ses avant-bras des lames ennemies. Une profonde estafilade, assez vilaine d'apparence, barrait sa peau juste sous le coude.

Invoquer un esprit de guérison et le laissait opérer à travers sa volonté était un processus qui requérait une énergie que la sorcière n'avait plus. A sa demande, Mère Hannah apporta donc de l'alcool, de la gaze et du fil. Mantis lui promit de la guérir à l'aide de sa magie dès qu'elle aurait recouvré sa mana.

L'heure de rejoindre le bann Teagan se profila à une vitesse accablante. Lorsque Dysnomia donna l'ordre de se mettre en marche, nul ne trouva la force de protester.

L'arrivée de dame Isolde précipita le bann et les Gardes des ombres dans un torrent de confusion. Après maintes hésitations, il fut décidé que Teagan suivrait seul la iarles pendant que Dysnomia et quelques-uns de ses compagnons rejoindraient le château grâce au passage gardé secret sous le moulin. Ser Gurvan et ses hommes se posteraient près de la herse et attendraient l'arrivée de la Garde des ombres pour intervenir.

Alistair accompagnerait bien sûr Dysnomia, ainsi que Leliana et Morrigan qui, à la différence de sa sœur, était encore en mesure d'utiliser la magie. Sten et Mantis resteraient au village et aideraient selon les besoins.

Comme redouté, il n'y avait aucun blessé parmi les cadavres. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts sur le coup avaient péri au cours de la nuit, faute de soins. Il n'y en avait pas moins fort à faire, ne serait-ce que pour déplacer les corps, humains ou squelettiques, qui s'amassaient sur la place du village, partout où l'on posait le regard.

Le groupe se scinda en deux, conformément aux ordres. Dysnomia et ses compagnons pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du moulin, suivis de près par Até, tandis que Sten et Mantis redescendaient au village.

Le passage ouvert par la chevalière du bann Teagan les conduisit aux sous-sols du château, là où avaient été établis les cachots. Les Gardes des ombres y firent la connaissance du mage qu'Isolde avait désigné comme responsable de tout.

Sans y être forcé, il reconnut avoir empoisonné le iarl Eamon à la demande du tiern Loghain. Il défendit en revanche son innocence vis-à-vis des récentes attaques : selon lui, la cause en était nulle autre que Connor.

Le mage était un assassin mais ses propos n'en étaient pas moins sensés, et que la iarles tente de maintenir secrète la situation au château appuyait sa théorie. Dysnomia exhorta ses compagnons à redoubler de prudence. La nature exacte des puissances à l'œuvre se dessinait enfin avec plus de netteté : les sous-estimer leur serait fatal.

Les Gardes des ombres se remirent en mouvement, portés par une urgence nouvelle. Le mage resta prisonnier de sa cellule.

Alors que Dysnomia et ses compagnons se frayaient un passage à travers les couloirs du château, grouillants de morts-vivants déterminés à les tuer, Mantis, au village, identifiait parmi les cadavres un visage connu. Là, un trou sanglant à la poitrine, gisait cet odieux tavernier que Dysnomia avait obligé à batailler. Son décès était à prévoir : l'homme n'était ni rompu aux combats, ni valeureux.

Ce dénouement, la stratégique Garde des ombres l'avait sans aucun doute envisagé.

Amère, Mantis se détourna de ce corps qu'elle était incapable de déplacer. Forcer un homme à prendre les armes avec la certitude qu'il n'y survivrait pas, n'était-ce pas une condamnation à mort ?

\--

"Teagan, je vous en supplie ! Connor n'est qu'un tout petit garçon, vous ne pouvez pas réellement croire que le tuer est –" 

"Et quelle autre solution avons-nous, Isolde ?" Le bann fronça les sourcils, sévère. "Cette… créature malfaisante qui a pris possession de lui a tenté de détruire Golefalois. Nous avons tous deux conscience qu'elle y serait parvenue, sans l'intervention providentielle des Gardes des ombres."

Dysnomia croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le visage fermé. La théorie du mage était juste : Connor, enfant et mage inexpérimenté, était désormais une passerelle entre le monde des vivants et l'Immatériel. Une enveloppe de chair et de sang pour un démon. Une abomination.

Lorsque les Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons étaient arrivés dans la grande salle du château, ils y avaient découvert le bann Teagan sous l'emprise du démon. Le combat avait été inévitable. Sur ordre de Dysnomia, les pantins du démon, simples gardes du domaine, avaient été assommés sans être tués. Connor, effrayé par la violence de la scène, s'était réfugié à l'étage supérieur.

Sitôt Teagan remis du choc, il avait fallu décider de la suite des événements. La solution la plus évidente était abjecte à appréhender mais le bann était un homme pragmatique qui avait à cœur d'assurer la survie des villageois.

Il était le plus prompt à défendre cette idée, le plus vocal, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que beaucoup, parmi les chevaliers et les gardes réunis là, partageaient son point de vue.

Dysnomia était incertaine. Une décision devait être prise et des mesures mises en place pour la sécurité de Golefalois, bien sûr. Mais à la perspective de tuer Connor se supplantait une autre image, apparentée : le corps de son neveu, les yeux vides de vie, le ventre ouvert sur un flot de sang.

Le bann, sur un mouvement d'épaules défaitiste, pivota vers Dysnomia pour planter son regard dans le sien. Ses ongles pressant contre l'intérieur de sa paume, elle s'obligea à se concentrer sur son environnement.

"Noble dame, avez-vous quoi que ce soit à dire ?"

A en juger par la lueur dans ses yeux, Teagan cherchait son soutien. Isolde n'accorda toutefois pas le temps à Dysnomia de répondre. 

"Il n'a jamais voulu que tout ceci se produise… Il ne cherchait qu'à sauver la vie de son père", implora-t-elle, au désespoir. "Si ce mage scélérat n'avait pas empoisonné mon époux, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Connor est innocent, innocent…"

"Le problème n'est pas de savoir qui est à l'origine de tous ces événements", corrigea Dysnomia d'une voix plate, "mais bien de mettre un terme aux méfaits du démon. Et en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas le mage mais Connor qui y est lié."

Une grimace affligée déforma les traits déjà usés de la iarles. Les mots du bann et de la Garde des ombres étaient deux étaux implacables qui la forçaient à regarder en face la douloureuse réalité. Sa volonté de croire qu'il y avait une autre alternative, un espoir de sauver la vie de son fils, aurait cédé, écrasé, si Morrigan n'était pas intervenue à cet instant précis.

"Tuer l'enfant n'est pas la seule solution. Bien sûr, vous autres non-mages ne connaissez rien à l'Immatériel, mais…"

Tous les regards avaient aussitôt convergé vers la sorcière. Elle s'agaça de cette attention excessive et surtout, de cet espoir dégoulinant qui émanait de la iarles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, je regrette déjà avoir ouvert la bouche."

"Morrigan."

Le ton autoritaire de Dysnomia était sans appel. La mine renfrognée, Morrigan obtempéra avec un soupir excédé.

"Le démon qui a pris possession de l'enfant n'appartient pas à notre monde. Il le voit à travers les yeux de son hôte, mais il lui est impossible d'y habiter au même titre que nous, vivants."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre en quoi cela nous aide", avoua le bann Teagan. "Si Connor est l'hôte de ce démon, nous devons…"

"Laissez-moi finir et vous comprendrez peut-être", s'irrita Morrigan. "Le monde des démons est l'Immatériel. Leurs corps y résident. Vaincre le démon dans son propre monde nous permettra de libérer l'enfant de sa possession sans le blesser."

"Vraiment ? Une telle chose est-elle vraiment possible ? Oh, comme je suis soulagée !"

L'espace d'un instant, Isolde sembla sur le point de prendre les mains de Morrigan dans les siennes pour lui témoigner toute sa gratitude. Heureusement, elle n'en fit rien.

"Comment procède-t-on ?"

"Il existe un rituel magique. Il permet à un mage donné de pénétrer l'Immatériel en esprit", expliqua la sorcière. "Il nécessite en revanche une grande quantité de lyrium, et je doute que vous en possédiez la moindre goutte."

"Non, mais nous pourrions en obtenir à la Tour des mages", intervint Alistair.

Teagan porta une main à son menton, concentré.

"Le Cercle est à environ cinq heures d'ici, en traversant le lac Calenhad en barque." Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. "Oui, je crois que cela pourrait fonctionner !" 

"Dysnomia ?", interrogea Alistair.

L'alternative offerte par Morrigan était de loin préférable à l'assassinat d'un jeune garçon qui avait pactisé avec une entité dangereuse par amour pour son père. Le seul inconvénient était la distance : en comptant un aller-retour, et sans oublier le temps requis pour réunir des mages volontaires ainsi que du lyrium, cette expédition durerait environ quinze heures. Ne prenaient-ils pas des risques, en s'éloignant ainsi du château ?

Le iarl Eamon n'était pas en danger. Il était la clé de voûte du pacte qui liait le démon et l'enfant. De plus, le démon paraissait contrarié par sa défaite. Avec un peu de chance, il ne tenterait rien de plus avant leur retour. Dans le cas contraire, les gardes du château bénéficieraient du soutien d'un petit contingent de chevaliers compétents. Ensemble, ils seraient en mesure de juguler la menace.

Le souvenir d'Oren mit un terme aux réflexions de Dysnomia. Elle redressa les épaules et leva un peu le menton.

"Il en sera ainsi", déclara-t-elle. "Mes compagnons et moi nous rendrons à la Tour pour y quérir le soutien des mages."

Le détour avait un autre intérêt pour la Garde des ombres : les mages étaient, au même titre que les Dalatiens et les nains, des alliés de l'Ordre en cas d'Enclin.

Après que la iarles se fut répandue en remerciements, Dysnomia se tourna en direction de Leliana. 

"Redescendez au village et conduisez Sten et Mantis jusqu'ici. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux."

La sœur chantriste obéit aussitôt. Elle se glissa entre les nombreux individus en armure qui occupaient la pièce puis disparut derrière un large mur de pierre grise. 

Lorsque ses compagnons seraient tous réunis, Dysnomia distribuerait ses ordres. Ensuite, ils partiraient.

Une fois de plus, le temps leur était compté.

 


	13. Chapitre XII

** 9:30 du Dragon **

Le départ fut preste. La iarles chargea ses domestiques de préparer des provisions et de mettre à la disposition des Gardes des ombres la plus robuste de leurs barques. Dysnomia, pendant ce temps, donna ses ordres.

Faute de place à bord de l'embarcation, seuls Alistair, Leliana et Mantis l'accompagneraient à la Tour des mages. Sten et Morrigan resteraient au château et veilleraient, au même titre que le bann et les hommes du iarl, à la sécurité du domaine. Ils reçurent une consigne stricte : interdiction absolue de tuer Connor. Si le démon venait à reprendre le contrôle du corps de son hôte et à tenter une nouvelle attaque, la priorité serait de l'assommer afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le qunari et la sorcière désapprouvaient tous deux cette mesure ; ils se gardèrent de l'exprimer à haute voix mais l'expression de leur visage ne dupa en rien Dysnomia.

La Garde des ombres avait hésité à compter parmi ses compagnons de voyage un mage apostat. Les pouvoirs des sœurs sorcières étaient cependant d'une grande utilité et Dysnomia connaissait la puissance de frappe d'une équipe équilibrée.

Son choix s'était porté sur Mantis. Son style vestimentaire, quoique différent de celui de son aînée, évoquait malgré tout une vie loin de la civilisation. Plusieurs couches superposées, des tissus élimés, des couleurs sombres rappelant celles des forêts profondes, et ces plumes primitives qui pendaient à ses oreilles… Il était impossible de ne pas interroger ses origines. Le bâton calé contre son dos était la confirmation que cette elfe, non contente de mener dans les bois une vie de réclusion, était en réalité une apostate.  

Ce furent les personnalités respectives de Morrigan et Mantis qui tranchèrent la question. La première était belliqueuse et provocatrice, la deuxième silencieuse et effacée. Il serait plus aisé de protéger une alliée qui ne figerait pas dans la glace le premier templier venu qui s'inquiéterait de son statut de mage indépendant du Cercle.

Le soleil de l'après-midi était lourd et brillant. Les Gardes des ombres et leurs compagnons étaient descendus jusqu'aux berges du lac Calenhad, sa surface plane d'un blanc éblouissant sous l'abondance de lumière.

Dysnomia porta une main à ses yeux en guise de visière. Trois hommes étaient accroupis sur l'unique pont de bois qui s'engageait au-dessus de l'eau, amarrant la barque en vue de leur départ prochain.

Elle était sur le point de se retourner pour guetter l'arrivée du domestique chargé de leur livrer les provisions lorsque Mantis l'apostropha de ce même ton hésitant qui revenait chaque fois que la sorcière engageait une conversation avec elle.

"Oui ?"

"Morrigan et moi avons… une requête."

"Quelle est-elle ?"

Mantis redressa les épaules pour se donner une contenance ; les rayons du soleil s'accrochèrent aux perles multicolores qui maintenaient sa cape autour de ses épaules.

"Flémeth nous a maintes fois parlé de la disparition de l'un de ses grimoires. Il lui a été dérobé, il y a des années de cela. Selon ses dires, il se trouverait désormais à la Tour des mages. Nous aimerions essayer de le retrouver."

"Et que contient ce grimoire ?"

"Nous… Nous l'ignorons. Flémeth ne nous a jamais détaillé son contenu. Nous supposons qu'elle y a consigné des sorts, sans doute très puissants."

"Des sorts que votre sœur et vous souhaitez maintenant vous approprier."

Dysnomia avait plissé les yeux, méfiante. Si le tiern Cousland n'était pas un homme des plus pieux, il avait tout de même tenu à ce que ses enfants reçoivent une éducation religieuse. Les enseignements de la Chantrie à propos de la magie avaient fait l'objet de nombreuses leçons, toutes invitant à la prudence la plus extrême.

"Nous les mettrions à votre disposition, bien sûr", précisa la sorcière d'une voix mesurée.

Dysnomia croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées. Cet argument avait un poids certain : Alistair et elle n'avaient reçu le soutien que de quatre individus, de bien maigres effectifs face aux forces conjuguées de Loghain MacTir et de l'Enclin. Sans parler de leurs ressources matérielles, dérisoires elles aussi.

Si le savoir de la sorcière des légendes, dont la puissance n'était plus à prouver, était en mesure d'enrichir le faible arsenal de leur compagnie, alors…

"Soit", concéda Dysnomia, avec l'appréhension toutefois de regretter cette décision. "Si les mages acceptent de nous venir en aide, ils auront besoin de temps pour organiser le rituel. Vous en profiterez pour chercher le grimoire de votre mère."

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Alistair et Leliana, quelques pas en retrait, échangeaient à propos de serviteurs et de bottes à l'envers.

"Alistair vous accompagnera", ajouta Dysnomia. "Il est hors de question que vous parcouriez les étages de la Tour seule et sa formation participera à votre sécurité."

Mantis se contenta de remercier Dysnomia, puis s'écarta d'elle.

Une domestique, une petite elfe aux cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, se profila alors dans un nuage de poussière au bout du chemin qui se déroulait jusqu'au lac. Elle portait, serré contre son ventre, un paquetage épais et lourd en apparence.

Dysnomia donna le signal du départ.

Le paquetage fut placé dans la barque, sous le banc central. Leliana s'y hissa la première puis, galante, offrit sa main à Mantis. Alistair embarquait à son tour lorsqu'un aboiement plaintif s'éleva du pont.

"Oh, Até…"

Assez grande pour quatre personnes, l'embarcation ne l'était pas au point de pouvoir accueillir, de surcroît, un mabari. Si Dysnomia avait eu la certitude que cet aller-retour à la Tour serait sans danger, elle aurait composé son équipe d'une autre façon. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures lui avaient cependant prouvé que de telles certitudes étaient impossibles.

Até était un chien de combat endurant et redoutable mais même les plus grands guerriers ont une limite : la nuit et la traversée du château l'avaient épuisé. Dysnomia ne lui ferait prendre aucun risque inutile.

Agenouillée face à lui, elle caressa d'une main douce le sommet de son crâne. Dans les grands yeux noirs de son familier brillait une lueur non pas de tristesse mais d'inquiétude.

"Tout ira bien", murmura-t-elle. "Nous reviendrons vite."

Dysnomia et Até n'avaient jamais été séparés depuis que cette première avait repris connaissance dans la hutte des sorcières. Leur lien était fort, si fort, qu'il avait transcendé la prise du château de Hautecime et le débâcle d'Ostagar. Il était douloureux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'envisager cette séparation temporaire.

Até poussa sa truffe humide contre le poignet de sa maîtresse, qui accepta son affection avec le cœur serré. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Dysnomia s'était départie de son bagage pour voyager léger. Se séparer de l'épée et du bouclier aux armoiries de Hautecime était une chose, se séparer d'Até une autre. Se séparer de tous lui était intolérable.

Faisant fi du vide dans sa poitrine, Dysnomia se poussa sur ses pieds pour embarquer à son tour. D'apparence si simple, ce geste lui donna le sentiment d'avoir abandonné sur le pont une partie de son être. 

Alistair se proposa de ramer mais Dysnomia refusa. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains, les bras, l'esprit. Elle empoigna le manche en bois d'une rame puis désigna le cœur du lac d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Allons-y."

Sa voix était ferme. Les trois domestiques s'approchèrent de la barque pour la pousser vers le large.

\--

"La trajectoire de la barque dépend de notre synchronisation. Il nous faut ramer à la même vitesse et avec la même force ou nous changerons de direction."

Attentive aux consignes de son compagnon, Mantis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du manche en bois et affleura la surface du lac de l'extrémité plate de sa rame. Alistair immergea la sienne.

"Prête ?"

Mantis, résolue, opina d'un mouvement de la tête.

La barque dériva d'abord sur la gauche : leurs gestes manquaient de coordination et la puissance du guerrier était de loin supérieure à celle de la sorcière. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils observèrent les mouvements l'un de l'autre pour mieux s'accorder et bientôt, la barque fendit les eaux profondes du lac Calenhad en maintenant son cap.

Dysnomia et Leliana, qui avait rejoint son amie sur le banc central au départ de Lothering, avaient pagayé pendant deux longues heures avant de demander à être relayées. Elles n'avaient pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et, éreintées par la violence des combats et l'omniprésence du danger, elles étaient à bout de force. Elles s'étaient donc installées au fond de la barque, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, pour récupérer un peu. Epuisées, elles s'assoupirent très vite.

Alistair et Mantis ramaient depuis une heure et demi lorsque le crépuscule para le ciel de ses nuances sombres.

La Tour des mages n'était pas visible et ne le serait pas avant longtemps encore. Rares étaient les oiseaux à s'aventurer si loin des terres hors des périodes de migration ; le silence sur le lac était quasi absolu. Seul résonnait le battement humide des rames.

Il n'y avait plus autour d'eux que le ciel et le lac, confondus en une unique immensité bleutée. L'ordre naturel du monde avait été réécrit, ses limites et ses règles abolies. Les étoiles étaient des éclats argentés dérivant à la surface de l'eau, l'horizon une cascade sur l'infini.

Au cœur de cette capsule hors du temps, hors du tout, Alistair et Mantis étaient comme seuls au monde.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se concerter pour synchroniser leurs gestes : leurs muscles s'étaient approprié le rythme mis en place un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci, aussi éreintant fut-il, ne demandait plus aucun effort de concentration. L'esprit de la sorcière, engourdi par la répétition, s'était détaché de son enveloppe pour se projeter vers le Cercle.

Le Cercle.

A cette dénomination était associé un souvenir ancien et incomplet, à la fois doux et amer. Deux mains, maigres mais aimantes. Une voix sans visage. Et une promesse.

_"Tu y seras nourrie, logée… Tu y seras en sécurité. Et plus heureuse."_

Cet infime fragment de passé, quoique familier, n'avait jamais été aussi obsédant. Rivé dans la poitrine de la sorcière, il tirait sur ces fils invisibles qui régissaient ses émotions pour y lacer des nœuds d'une complexité paradoxale. Il y avait la peur de pénétrer le territoire des templiers, libres d'y exercer toute leur cruauté ; il y avait la curiosité de découvrir ce foyer et ce quotidien qui, quinze ans plus tôt, auraient dû devenir les siens. 

Il y avait l'envie de regagner les berges de Golefalois ; il y avait celle de franchir les portes de la Tour.

Il y avait deux forces implacables, déterminées à obtenir le monopole sur son cœur.

Et au cœur de ces vents contraires, Mantis.

Mantis, qui était si troublée que son corps tout entier s'était tendu. Le souvenir se déroula une fois de plus dans son esprit et le bois de sa rame grinça sous l'étau étroit de ses doigts crispés.

"Mantis ?"

La voix soucieuse du guerrier perça jusqu'à la conscience de la sorcière. Avec difficulté, elle reprit contact avec cette réalité qui était si lointaine un instant plus tôt.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Alistair désigna d'un discret mouvement du menton ses mains serrées autour du manche, avec tant de force que leurs jointures en avaient pâli.

"Ah… Ce n'est rien."

Mantis, le visage baissé, travailla à délasser ses phalanges. La subite absence de pression se révéla inconfortable, presque douloureuse, mais elle ne cessa pas une seconde de ramer. Alistair, après lui avoir accordé ce temps de repos dont elle avait besoin, demanda :

"Est-ce la Tour qui vous inquiète ?"

"Oui. Un peu."

La réalité était si compliquée que Mantis n'envisagea même pas de s'essayer à la décrire. Cette confusion qui la marquait en profondeur était une expérience personnelle, intime. La dévoiler était un acte de vulnérabilité que la sorcière se refusait.

"Il ne vous arrivera rien." La voix d'Alistair s'était faite plus douce ; rassurante. Il s'était saisi de l'explication la plus probable et Mantis se garda de le corriger. "Dysnomia et moi veillerons à ce que tout se passe bien. Vous êtes peut-être une apostate, mais vous êtes avant tout en mission avec deux Gardes des ombres."

"Mmh."

Mantis acquiesça sans conviction. Elle avait confiance en Alistair et Dysnomia. Confiance en la bonté de l'un, le pragmatisme de l'autre. Elle était une alliée rare et une alliée utile. Offense, défense, guérison… Les combats au corps-à-corps était sa seule faiblesse mais cette faille, si infime, n'entachait en rien la réalité de son potentiel.

Non, son appréhension avait une racine plus ancienne. Une racine devenue ramification, devenue certitude. Mais au commencement, une simple graine. Plantée là, dans son être, par deux templiers chargés de la conduire au Cercle.

"Dysnomia intercédera en votre faveur", insista Alistair devant l'air sombre de la sorcière. "Elle saura les convaincre du bien-fondé de votre présence à nos côtés et vous serez en sécurité."

"Je ne sais pas." Mantis avait serré les dents, amère. Elle tendit les bras droit devant elle pour donner un coup de rame plus brusque que les précédents. "Les templiers sont imbus de pouvoir. Ils n'obéissent aux ordres que lorsque le cœur leur en dit."

Alistair resta silencieux pendant un temps.

"Je suppose qu'en tant que sorcière des terres sauvages, vous avez été témoin de choses dont je n'ai pas même conscience", reconnut-il enfin. "Et pourtant, lorsque j'étais au monastère, j'ai vu ce que vous décrivez-là chez certains de mes camarades. Ce… sentiment de toute-puissance."

Mantis fronça les sourcils. Elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir à débattre de la suffisance des templiers avec Alistair, mais il y avait quelque chose… Un détail, et pourtant…

"Tes… camarades ?", répéta-t-elle, en insistant sur ce dernier nom.

"Oui ?" Alistair était plus étonné qu'assertif. "J'ai été formé pour devenir templier, avant que Duncan ne me recrute."

_Sa formation participera à votre sécurité_. Si l'emploi de ce terme avait interpellé Mantis, elle ne s'était pas sentie d'interroger Dysnomia à ce sujet. Il était désormais d'une logique limpide.

"Je ne savais pas que…"

A l'armure bleu roi du guerrier se substitua un plastron gravé d'une épée pointée vers le haut, bordée sur chaque côté de deux courtes flammes. Mantis était incapable de nommer avec exactitude le sentiment que cette image avait éveillé en elle mais il lui était plus désagréable que tout. Elle secoua la tête pour la chasser de son esprit.

"Un templier."

Sa voix était basse, son souffle court. Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec hésitation, peinant à appréhender cette réalité.

"Non, pas un templier. Un _ex_ -templier", rectifia Alistair.

"Y a-t-il seulement une différence ?" 

Alistair ne se vexa pas du ton défensif, presque accusateur, de Mantis. Sa voix était, au-delà de toute condamnation, une porte entrouverte sur un passé chargé de crainte et de méfiance. Alistair fit de son mieux pour trouver les mots qui refermeraient cette porte. 

"Je n'ai jamais voulu être templier. Je n'ai pas eu le choix et j'ai détesté chaque seconde de ma formation. Je ne peux pas nier avoir été une recrue, avoir appris et employé ces facultés qui sont réservées aux templiers au cours des entraînements… Mais je vous promets que je n'ai jamais ressenti ni la moindre joie, ni la moindre fierté, à faire partie de l'Ordre. Et je suis plus heureux que jamais d'être Garde des ombres. Ce griffon", et il lâcha sa rame d'une main pour poser sa paume contre l'acier de son plastron, "est ma vocation." 

Mantis eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler le discours de son compagnon. Au terme de cette réflexion, elle fut sûre d'une chose : Alistair était sincère.

"Es-tu toujours doté de ces aptitudes qui sont propres à l'Ordre ?", demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus posé.

Annihiler les sorts, saper la mana… Les talents des templiers étaient pensés pour vulnérabiliser les mages en les privant de cette ressource incroyable qui brûlait en eux. Cette impuissance était froide et terrifiante et Mantis, pour ne pas inviter en elle le souvenir de cette expérience, concentra toute son attention sur le reflet blanc de la lune qui avait enveloppé de sa bienveillance la silhouette endormie de Dysnomia.

"Oui."

Elle apprécia la franchise d'Alistair.

"Serais-tu prêt à les utiliser contre moi ?"

"Non !"

Le mouvement de recul d'Alistair ébranla la barque qui se balança de gauche à droite avant de se stabiliser. L'expression de son visage était marquée par un certain dégoût qui apaisa Mantis. Elle avait pourtant une dernière interrogation. Son visage se teinta d'une nouvelle gravité.

"As-tu envisagé que je puisse un jour retourner mes pouvoirs contre toi ?"

La question, d'apparence provocante, ne l'était pas. Cette hypothèse était celle qui avait scellé au sein d'une tour le destin de nombreux mages de Thédas. Elle devait être posée.

"Oui, mais non. J'ai confiance en vous."

Alistair n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de répondre. Ses mots étaient réfléchis, sa voix résolue. Tels une flèche tirée avec adresse, ils se plantèrent dans le cœur de Mantis qui en resta muette. Ils se connaissaient à peine, comment pouvait-il…

"Et vous ?" Parce qu'il remontait le manche de la rame vers son abdomen, Alistair s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. "Avez-vous confiance en moi ?"

Mantis le considéra du regard. L'expression du guerrier était indéchiffrable, aussi indéchiffrable que la sienne en cet instant.

"Oui." Elle inspira, comme pour gonfler sa propre détermination. "Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Si Morrigan était là, elle dirait que cette naïveté me perdra, et elle aurait peut-être raison, mais… mais prétendre le contraire serait mentir."

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Alistair – subtil, d'abord, puis lumineux. Irrésistible. Contagieux.

La conversation se serait arrêtée là si une ombre malvenue n'avait pas obscurci les traits du guerrier. Le sourire de Mantis fana sur sa bouche.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Alistair hésita un peu, le regard fuyant, avant de se résoudre à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours.

"Est-ce… Est-ce également Morrigan qui vous a demandé de garder vos distances avec moi ?"

Un vent glacial traversa la poitrine de Mantis. Alistair avait-il entendu quoi que ce soit au sujet de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Morrigan ? Du rituel ? Elle tentait de se remémorer leurs rares conversations à ce sujet pour y déceler un manque de prudence de leur part quand Alistair dissipa ses inquiétudes. 

"Je ne veux pas me montrer impoli, ni indiscret, mais je… J'ai remarqué que… que vous m'évitiez, quand Morrigan est présente, et…"

Il soupira et porta une main raidie par l'effort à sa nuque.

"Ai-je tort ?"

"Tu… Non, tu as raison."

De longues tergiversations auraient compromis le secret du rituel ; un mensonge pieux ne ferait de mal à personne. Alistair avait deviné que Morrigan était à l'initiative de ce désintérêt que Mantis se forçait à afficher devant lui, le plus prudent était donc de lui fournir une explication plausible qui le dissuaderait d'en chercher la véritable cause.

"Morrigan redoute l'influence que tu serais susceptible d'avoir sur moi", développa Mantis. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas non plus un mensonge.

Alistair, qui quelques secondes plus tôt était stupéfait d'avoir vu juste, rit avec amertume.

"Je suis vraiment surpris qu'elle m'estime capable d'avoir la moindre influence sur qui que ce soit."

"Mmh." Mantis haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte. "Je crois aussi qu'elle m'estime très, très influençable."

Alistair chercha à rencontrer son regard mais Mantis était concentrée sur l'horizon d'un bleu aussi profond que de l'encre. Elle souleva sa rame une fois de plus et une gerbe d'eau, en une multitude de gouttes, percuta la surface du lac.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aime pas cette situation. Je n'aime pas… être si isolée du reste du groupe. La vie dans les marais de Korcari est très solitaire et aujourd'hui, je préférerais… je préférerais apprendre à vous connaître. Et peut-être même me lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre vous." 

Le mot _amitié_ avait une saveur particulière sur le bout de sa langue. Inespérée.

"Dans ce cas… Je pense que vous devriez vous autoriser à le faire. Notre quête est périlleuse, s'avérera peut-être mortelle… Nous allons tous avoir besoin les uns des autres. Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai rejoint les Gardes des ombres. Face à l'adversité, la solidarité est essentielle. Elle vous rend plus fort… Elle vous porte plus haut et plus loin que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer."

"Vraiment ?"

Sa voix s'était chargée d'un espoir non-contenu. Mantis s'était souvent interdite de contempler la perspective-même d'une relation aux autres. Elle était une mage, une sorcière des terres sauvages… Elle était différente et elle avait grandi en redoutant la réaction que susciterait cette différence dans le monde extérieur. Des années durant, les histoires de Flémeth avaient entretenu cette peur ; les mots d'Alistair la lui avaient faite oublier.

"Vraiment."

Alistair immobilisa sa rame et Mantis, par instinct, en fit de même. Il posa sur elle son regard ambré, assombri par l'obscurité ambiante. Elle s'y plongea avec curiosité.

"Croyez-vous que nous pourrions devenir amis, vous et moi ?"

Un sourire gêné mais heureux se dessina sur les lèvres de Mantis.

"Je crois que…"

Les mots tardèrent à se délier sur sa langue. Elle se figea, la bouche ouverte sur un duel muet. Son sens du devoir, son envie de découverte. Tant qu'ils s'affronteraient, ni son cœur ni son esprit ne seraient libres. Mantis s'était affranchie de l'autorité de Flémeth : la promesse faite à Morrigan était sa dernière prison.   

Le monde était si vaste. Si Mantis y avait sa place, il lui serait impossible de la trouver avec ce bandeau noué autour de sa tête pour l'empêcher de voir.

Il lui fallait le retirer. Il lui fallait accepter la responsabilité de son propre libre-arbitre.

L'ultime verrou sauta ; les mots lui revinrent enfin.

"Je crois que cela me ferait très plaisir."

Son sourire trouva un écho sur le visage d'Alistair. Rayonnant.

"A moi aussi."

Et ainsi liés par cette complicité dont seule la nuit avait été témoin, ils se remirent à ramer.

\--

Alistair et Leliana hissèrent la barque sur le rivage de galets plats, assez haut pour que les courants subtils du lac ne puissent réclamer leur unique moyen de transport. Le quai sur lequel ils avaient accosté était une étendue de terre vallonnée, surplombée par les vestiges anciens d'un majestueux pont de pierres blanches. Ses arches imposantes s'étiraient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, quittant le sol pour s'immerger dans les profondeurs glacées du lac Calenhad. 

Dans son prolongement était le Cercle des mages. Titanesque. Ecrasant.

Son impressionnante architecture déchirait la brume, révélant une silhouette noire plus sombre que la nuit. Au sommet de la tour centrale, la plus haut de toutes, une longue pointe acérée défiait la lune de venir s'y éclater comme une ridicule bulle de savon.

"Il nous faut débarquer sur cette berge", avait annoncé Alistair à ses trois compagnes, désormais toutes éveillées. "Seul le passeur peut conduire des personnalités extérieures au Cercle jusqu'à la Tour. Nous arrivons de nuit, notre visite n'a pas été organisée et notre groupe est très hétéroclite. Les sentinelles qui montent la garde nous attaqueront avant même de savoir qui nous sommes."

Les recommandations du guerrier avaient été suivies. Le quai désigné par Alistair était praticable, situé à environ cinq ou six kilomètres de l'îlot sur lequel avait été bâtie la Tour. 

Après quelques étirements nécessaires et appréciés, les quatre compagnons s'avancèrent en direction de l'unique ponton qui, maigre réplique des fières ruines du pont, s'avançait au-dessus de l'eau. Ils y rencontrèrent, non un passeur, mais un templier obtus et insolent. Il était censé interdire tout voyage en direction de la Tour mais les talents en rhétorique de Dysnomia eurent vite raison de lui. En simples passagers cette fois, les quatre compagnons se pressèrent à bord de sa barque.

La présence de ce templier et la nature singulière de sa mission étaient de mauvais augure. Quel était le problème, un mage du sang ? Une évasion, un enchantement aux conséquences inattendues ? Une révolte face au contrôle excessif de la Chantrie ? Ils imaginèrent, chacun à leur façon, les événements qui pouvaient ainsi perturber le fonctionnement du Cercle.

Nul ne se représenta l'atrocité du cauchemar qui s'y déroulait.

 


End file.
